Ange Gardien, 23 chapitres épilogue
by kakalazen
Summary: J'ai republié cette fic en entier... Attention, ceux qui veulent la lire sont mieux d'avoir un trou dans leur horaire ! Et surtout, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !
1. Ange Gardien, chapitre 1 à 12

**Titre :** Ange Gardien à Poudlard

**Source :** Ben… Harry Potter!

**Spoilers: **Tome 1 à 5

**Genre :** Mystère, Horreur (Voldie est là, donc…) et Action/Aventure.

**Auteur : ** Je crois que c'est moi, KaKa La Zen, anciennement Coralie Malefoy, anciennement Jessica Angel, anciennement Miss Paddy La folle… Bref, c'est moi l'autrice…

**Résumé :** Harry sombre dans une dépression après la mort de Sirius… Qui viendra le sauver du suicide? Peut-être un ange, qui sait?

**Certaines particularités :** Des nouveaux tits profs et une dizaine de persos sortis de ma tête! Pas ma faute si Rowling n'en fait pas beaucoup…

**Couple :** Y en a trop…

**Disclaimer :** Harry et tout la gang de joyeux lurons étant dans les livres d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling… La famille Casteel(Heaven, Tom, Fanny, Keith et Jane) appartient à Virginia C.Andrews(c.f. Les enfants des collines) et le reste, c'est à moi !

**Dédié à :** Mes gentils parents!

Chapitre 1 – L'enfer du 4, Privet Drive

Harry était entrain de ruminer des sombres pensées. Il pensait à son parrain. Mort, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, sa cousine. Mort à cause de SON erreur. Mort à cause de Voldemort. Mort, tout court. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas du croire à sa vision. Hermione avait raison, il avait trop tendance à vouloir jouer les héros. Et à cause de cela, Sirius était mort.

Il pensait aussi à Ombrage, sa prof de DCFM. Celle-là, elle était pire que Rogue. Envoyer des Détraqueurs à ses trousses et lui infliger un Doloris. Même Rogue n'avait pas osé. Bien que ça devait lui tenter. Et il était un ancien mangemort. Bien sûr, il n'avait duré que 5 secondes à peine, mais le sortilège était quand même douloureux et interdit. En plus de sa main, qui avait maintenant d'écrit dessus « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge »

Il pensait également à toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait. Bien sûr, il avait celle dans son front, bien visible, celle qui la cataloguait comme Survivant. Ainsi que ses cicatrices qu'on ne voyait pas, ses cicatrices mentales. Les cicatrices qui font que la vie est injuste. Ces cicatrices qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Cicatrices qui peuvent être cataloguées comme « conférées par Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange, avec l'amour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ».

Harry pouvait dire avec sincérité qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie rose. D'abord, ses parents se faisait tuer par Voldemort et il devenait célèbre du coup, de deux, il devait l'affronter à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, de trois, il avait appris que la raison pour laquelle il avait sa cicatrice dans le front était qu'il devait tuer Voldemort, qui comme le disait la prophétie : « Aucun ne peut vivre tandis que l'autre survit » Tuer ou être tué, tel était son destin. Et le pire là dedans, c'était que son parrain était mort, tué par sa cousine Bellatrix.

Celle-là, ainsi que Peter Pettigrow et dans une moindre mesure Lucius Malefoy et les frères Lestrange, il se jurait de la tuer. De n'importe quelle manière, mais il l'a tuerait cette folle. Suivi de Pettigrow, Lucius Malefoy et les frères Lestrange. Torturer les parents d'un bébé jusqu'à la folie était tout simplement… Pas de mot pour décrire. Bref, Harry se jurait de tuer tous ces mangemorts. Et Voldemort, bien sûr.

Bref, Harry était en pleine déprime, à cause de la mort de Sirius. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute si Sirius était mort. Ainsi qu'à une moindre mesure Rogue et Dumbledore. Rogue, à cause de l'arrêt de ses cours d'Occlumancie et Dumbledore parce qu'il ne lui avait pas révélé la prophétie. Rogue, lui, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas son père qui avait humilié Rogue dans le souvenir de la pensine? Bien que Rogue ait insulté sa mère de sang-de-bourbe, il faut dire que la rancune personnelle avait fait que Rogue, après que Harry ait vu le souvenir dans sa pensine, avait fait abandonner ses cours d'Occlumencie. Dumbledore, lui, c'était vraiment de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas pu lui révéler lors du retour de Voldemort, au moins? Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et c'est pour ça qu'Harry gardait rancune à Albus Dumbledore, l'accusant du meurtre de son parrain. Même si la vraie meurtrière s'appelle Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Et se trouve être sa pute de cousine, bien sûr…

Donc, Harry ruminait des sombres pensées. Il finit par s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva sous les cris de sa tante.

Viens faire à manger!

Faire à manger. La seule chose qu'ils ont l'air d'aimer que je fasse. Je déteste être dans cette maison. Mais j'y suis obligé. Stupide Dumbledore. Stupide Pétunia. Stupide Voldemort. Vous n'êtes que des enfoirés, tous autant que vous êtes. Sans parler de Vernon et Dudley.

Il fit à déjeuner et mangea. Puis il sortit dehors faire ses exercices matinaux. Ils comprenait un jogging sur 5 km pour se rendre à la piscine de la ville, puis une heure de longueur dans la piscine suivi d'une douche et revenait à pied. Il faisait ça tous les jours. Quatre fois par semaine, c'était suivi d'un jogging jusqu'au gymnase, ou il faisait de la musculation. Puis, il refaisait son jogging jusqu'à la maison. Les trois jours restants dans la semaine, soit le dimanche, le mardi et le vendredi, il se pratiquait plus intensivement sur la théorie de tout les sorts appris et des nouveaux, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Ron aurait dit qu'il devenait comme Hermione.

En ce moment, on était aux environs du 20 juillet et sa fête arriverait dans quelques jours. Il avait emprunter quelques livres à la Salle sur Demande ainsi que ses livres de 5ème année et le cadeau de Noël de Remus et Sirius. En ce moment, il lisait un livre très intéressant sur les auras.

« Les auras sont le reflet de la puissance d'un sorcier. Il peut y avoir plusieurs teintes d'aura tels le bleu et le vert. Plusieurs couleurs peuvent prouver que vous avez un être maléfique en face de vous, tel l'argenté. L'argenté révèle l'appartenance de la personne du côté du mal, tandis que le noir représente plûtot le fait qu'une personne n'a pas eu la vie rose. Le bleu représente l'espoir et l'intelligence, le rouge, la passion et l'amour. Le vert, lui, représente les dons qu'un sorcier peut avoir, tel le fourchelang. Le doré représente le fait que vous teniez à certaines personnes et le bronze, un deuil ou la mort de quelqu'un que vous aimiez particulièrement. Le jaune représente l'amitié, le mauve, l'entraide et le sacrifice. Le rose représente la gentilesse d'une personne. Le courage est représentée de couleur brune. Le blanc est signe de sagesse et le orange d'humour. Le cyan représentait l'ambition. Il y sûrement d'autres couleurs, mais ce sont les principales… »

Et le texte continuait ainsi, précisant que le don de voir les auras était aussi rare que d'avoir le don de fourchelang. Harry sourit en voyant ce bout, car il réussisait à voir les auras depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, depuis la mort de Sirius, en fait. Sûrement un débloquage. Harry s'était juré d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour essayer de sortir son parrain de ce voile gris et chuchotant. Après tout, il n'était pas mort lorsqu'il avait percuté le voile. Il faut dire que 14 années à Askaban ramollit un peu la baguette magique de quelqu'un, en particulier celle de Bellatrix. Quant au fourchelang, il le maîtrisait depuis quelques temps. À force de parler à des petites couleuvres par-ci par là, il avait fini par savoir très bien le parler.

Et quant aux couleurs de l'aura, il se disait qu'il aurait du noir, comme Neville en aurait sûrement également. Les frères jumeaux de Ron aurait sûrement de l'orangé dans leurs auras, vu leurs dons pour les blagues. Hermione aurait du bleu, signe d'intelligence et du jaune, comme tout ses amis. Ron aurait sûrement du brun, signe de courage, comme tout Gryffondor. Remus et Tonks aurait suremênt du rose et Dumbledore du blanc, même s'il n'a pas été le plus sage ces temps-ci. Quant à Rogue, il aurait surement de l'argentée, trahissant ainsi son ancien statut de mangemort et son statut d'espion chez Voldemort. Sirius aurait eu du mauve, car il s'était sacrifié pour sauver sa vie.

Donc Harry pensait que son aura était un mélange de noir, de bronze et doré, de vert et rose, de jaune, de mauve, un peu de bleu et du cyan, ainsi qu'un peu de blanc et de brun. Et une pincée d'orangé en bon héritié des maraudeurs. Il ne l'avait pas regardé encore, ayant peur des couleurs qu'il découvrirait. Il n'avait pas regardé celle de ses amis non plus. Il avait vu celle d'un petit Pouffsoufle de première année. Après, il avait filé à la salle sur Demande en passant trois fois en pensant : « Pourquoi je vois des lueurs sur ce petit Poufsouffle? ». Et la Salle lui avait donné des livres sur les Auras, le livre précisant que le moyen de ne pas les voir était tout simplement de ne pas vouloir les voir.

Il se regarda. Les couleurs qu'il pensait avoir était bien les bonnes, mais pas autant qu'il pensait. Son aura était principalement composée de noir et de brun, avec une grosse ligne cyan, trahisant le fait que le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. En dessous du cyan se trouvait une assez grosse barre bleue et une ligne jaune presque aussi grosse que la cyan. Bien sûr, il avait du vert, témoignant son don de fourchelang et celui de lire les auras, ainsi que du rose, témoignant sa gentillesse. Le rose était l'inverse de l'argentée, témoignant le côté du bien de la personne. Il avait également du doré, signe qu'il tenait aux personnes qu'il aimait, et bien sûr du bronze, signe que la mort de Sirius n'était pas très loin. Il y avait également une ligne de rouge, beaucoup plus petite que celle des autres, précisant le fait que Cho n'était plus son « amour ». Il y avait une teinte de mauve, signe qu'il pourait se sacrifier pour ses amis. Mais cette particularité là, il ne l'utiliserait pas avant la défaite de Voldemort. Il y avait également une teinte de blanc, témoignant le fait qu'il avait grandi trop vite et donc acqui de la sagesse. Ce qui l'étonna, par contre, était la quantité d'orangé se trouvant dans son aura. Il en avait presque autant que de bleu, qui lui était assez gros, mais plus petit que le cyan. Harry se disait que c'était son nouvel engouement des produits des jumeaux et l'envie de faire des blagues qui lui faisait cette teinte.

Bref, il se disait qu'il avait une bonne aura, vu la grandeur de celle-ci. Son épaisseur était de 15 centimètres, tandis que celle du Poufsouffle avait de la misère à en faire deux, à l'œil. Peut-être qu'il pourait battre Voldemort, finalement. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que la maturité magique est à 17 ans, l'âge ou l'on peut enfin se servir de sa baguette pendant l'été.

Il se coucha pour se lever seulement le lendemain matin.

ON SORT, GAMIN! entendit Harry de la part de son oncle. FOUS PAS TOUT À L'ENVERS, SINON…

Harry, deux secondes après que l'auto de son oncle soit sorti de la maison se mit à danser.

YOUPI, LA PAIX!

Il se fit à déjeuner, sortit faire ses exercices matinaux en oubliant pas sa baguette et ses clés de maison. Après être arrivé à la maison, il rentra en trombe dans sa chambre, prit un livre de magie et l'installa sur le fauteuil devant la télé. Puis regarda la télé tout en lisant son livre très intéressant. Le livre parlait des types de magie.

Puis, un hibou entra.

_Cher M.Potter,_

_Veuillez prendre note que, comme la grande menace que Voldemort a sur vous(#1 de la liste de monde à tuer, selon Bellatrix Lestrange), nous vous permettons d'utiliser la magie._

_Ceci est également le cas de Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood, Ron et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger._

_Veuillez considérer ce cadeau comme un cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance,_

Mafalda Hopkirk,

_Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie_

_Ministère de la Magie_

Harry resta bouche-bée en lisant la petite lettre. Puis se mit à sauter partout dans la maison, lançant un Silencio à cette occassion.

J'AI LE DROIT D'UTILISER LA MAGIE ! VIVE LES SERVICES DES USAGES ABUSIFS DE LA MAGIE ! AU DIABLE LE RESTE DU MINISTÈRE ! J'AI LA PERMISSION !

Bref, il était content. Un, parce qu'il pourait éviter de se faire tuer, deux, pour emmerder Dudley et trois pour se pratiquer.

Il dansait comme un malade. Puis, il se précipita à sa chambre pratiquer tous ses sorts et lire son nouveau livre.

Selon le livre, il existait 3 sortes de magies. La première, la magie du cœur, magie dirigée par les sentiments, comme la colère et la peur. Elle est surtout utilisée par les jeunes sorciers de moins de 11 ans. Celle du corps, utilisée par la majorité des sorciers car elle est instinctive. C'était cette forme de magie qui était enseigné à Poudlard. Dans la magie corporelle, la baguette servait de catalyseur au flux magique mais qu'il était possible, par un contrôle total des ses flux magiques, d'arriver à s'en passer. La seconde branche était celle de la magie de l'esprit où la baguette devenait un simple babiole de bois. Cette branche de la magie n'était pas enseignée car la puissance du sorcier devait être énorme pour arriver à la maîtriser.

Harry avait utilisée les deux premières, notamment celle de la magie du cœur lors du fameux gonflement de la tante Marge. Celle du corps, il l'utilisait présentement à l'école. Par contre, la magie de l'esprit semblait difficile. Mais Harry n'était pas du genre à abandonner, il voulait faire ses preuves. Une des raisons pour laquelle le choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard. Donc, il se mit à attaquer cette partie de la magie.

Harry décida d'abord d'arriver à contrôler son flux magique. Pendant trois jours il se plongea dans une méditation profonde, suivant les conseils du livre. Il arrivait maintenant à percevoir sa magie corporelle, il la voyait couler dans ses veines telle une rivière arc-en-ciel. Il ne s'arrêter de méditer seulement pour manger et faire ses exercices matinaux. Au bout d'une semaine, il était capable de contrôler son flux magique et de le canaliser selon sa volonté en fonction de la puissance qu'il voulait donner au sort à lancer.

Il était très étonné car le livre mentionnait qu'il fallait des mois de pratique de la méditation pour arriver à contrôler son flux magique. Il commença à croire que la prophétie disait vrai, qu'il avait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort.

Après avoir maîtriser tout cela, il se pencha sur les livres de la Salle dur Demande et le livre de Sirius et Remus intitulé _La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du mal_ qu'il fit le tour très rapidement.

Maintenant, Harry maîtrisait sans problème la magie sans baguette. Et il adorait cela. Bien que cela diminue un peu l'effet de ses sorts, au moins il ne serait pas sans défense après un experliarmus.

Harry s'endormit ainsi, le livre sur la face pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain.

VIENS FAIRE À DÉJEUNER!

J'ARRIVE!

Il fit à déjeuner et mangea. Puis il partit faire ses exercices matinaux. En revenant, les Dursley le prévint qu'ils allèrent chez le dentiste.

Harry pensait que ça lui ferait du bien de sortir autre part qu'à la piscine et au gymnase. Il monta donc se mettre du linge moins jogging.

DÉPÊCHE! LE RENDEZ VOUS EST À 1H15!

J'ARRIVE!

Il prit sa baguette et descendit.

Ce qu'il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'il allait rencontrer une certaine personne de sa connaissance.

Chapitre 2 – Rendez-vous chez les dentistes G&G

Chérie, sort moi mon rendez-vous d'une heure et quart!

Oui, papa!

Voyons, vendredi le 27 juillet à 1h15… Ah, je l'ai!

PAK! Elle venait de tomber évanouie.

Le dit rendez-vous en profita pour rentrer à ce moment.

Ce fut trois personnes qui se précipitèrent en criant.

HERMIONE!

CLAC!

Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Les Dursley se figèrent du coup. Cette jeune fille connaissait Harry, donc…

So…so… sorcière? dit Vernon en bégayant faiblement.

Et qu'est-ce que ça vous fait? répondit la mère d'Hermione.

Euh, rien, ma sœur en était une, répondit la tante Pétunia.

Hermione qui avait recouvré ses esprits se leva.

Harry, que fais-tu ici?

Ça de l'air que j'ai un rendez-vous à 1h15.

Oh…

Ouais bon…

Les Dursley en profitèrent pour faire remarquer que leur fils avait un rendez-vous également.

Chéri, comme ta cliente prend plus de temps que prévu, Hermione s'occupera de son ami pour lui faire un bon nettoyage…

Bien sûr, toi tu t'occupes de son cousin?

Ça me va! Et toi Hermione?

Bien sûr!

Mme Granger partit donc avec Dudley, M.Granger retrouva sa cliente qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter et Hermione partit avec Harry. Les Dursley en profitèrent pour aller faire une petit tour.

Hermione traîna Harry jusqu'à sa chaise de dentiste.

Bon, dit-elle les mains sur les hanches, tu me racontes tout ce qui c'est passé pendant tes vacances.

T'es pas sensée me nettoyer les dents?

Bien sûr, installe-toi.

Harry lui raconta tout son été. Début franchement ennuyant, puis il avait décidé de se remettre en forme pour pouvoir jouer au Quidditch.

T'a que ce mot-là dans la bouche, soupira Hermione.

Bien sûr, on vit de bouffe et de quidditch, chez les gars, répondit Harry en souriant.

Puis il continua sur ses apprentissage de magie, lui racontant son don pour les auras et le fait qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette.

Ah, je comprends pourquoi t'es plus musclé… Tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette? Et voir les auras?

Oui, est-ce que tu me permets de la regarder?

Bien sûr.

Ce qu'il fit. Après Hermione exigea de savoir comment était son aura.

Il regarda Hermione. Les couleurs qu'il pensait avoir était bien les bonnes, mais pas autant qu'il pensait. Son aura était principalement composée de brun et de bleu, avec une petite ligne cyan. En dessous du cyan se trouvait une ligne jaune beaucoup plus grosse que la cyan. Bien sûr, il avait du rose, témoignant sa gentillesse. Il avait également du doré, signe qu'il tenait aux personnes qu'il aimait et une ligne de rouge, une teinte de mauve, signe qu'il pourait se sacrifier pour ses amis. Il y avait également une teinte de blanc, mais ce qui l'étonna était la quantité d'orangé se trouvant dans son aura. Il en avait presque autant que de blanc. Harry s'interrogeait particulièrement sur cette couleur. Son aura avait une épaisseur de 10cm, assez grosse pour une personne de cet âge. Harry était un cas à part.

Je suis heureux, tu n'as pas d'argenté…

Que représente l'argenté?

Les forces du mal…

Oh… Et bien, moi aussi je suis contente de ne pas en avoir!

C'est sûr! Et pourquoi tu me nettoies les dents, il ne doit pas y avoir un diplôme pour cela?

Si, mais je travaille tellement souvent ici que lorsque mes parents sont déjà occupés, je peux faire des nettoyages, mais pas plus… Ça répond à ta question?

Oui. Tu veux savoir mon été?

Si tu veux…

Hermione lui raconta donc son été, entre magasinage et bibliothèque, en passant par soirées pyjama ainsi que soirées à jouer sur le nouvel ordinateur que ses parents lui avait acheté pour ses BUSES, qu'ils étaient sûr qu'elle passait.

C'est vraiment bien l'internet, tu sais…

Sûrement, mon cousin Dudley a un ordi, mais moi…

Ah… quand la journée de mes parents sera terminée, tu veux venir souper chez moi, pour une fois que cela ne soit pas chez Ron, ça va faire changement!

C'est sûr!

Et c'est ce qu'il firent. Peu longtemps après que les Granger ait fini de s'occuper de leurs clients, ils partirent à leur maison.

Hermione montra premièrement les pièces de la maison, de la cave à l'étage, en passant bien sûr par les toilettes. La mère d'Hermione, elle, faisait à souper pour la famille et l'invité, soit Harry.

Le dit invité adora le souper. Consisté d'un ragoût bien anglais ainsi qu'un excellent gâteau forêt noire.

Après s'être régalé de l'excellent souper, Hermione dit à Harry de venir lui parler dans sa chambre.

Harry, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose te chicote, c'est quoi?

Euh rien Hermione…

Harry Potter, t'est mieux de me dire ce qui te chicote, je connais d'excellent sort qui ridiculisent et j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie moi aussi, je te rappelle.

Harry se souvint de la lettre du Ministère de la magie le permettant d'utiliser la magie. Il se souvint que Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna pouvait également l'utiliser. En réalité, tout ceux étant venu au Département des Mystères. Sirius… Harry s'empêcha de sombrer dans des mauvaises pensées. Pourtant, Hermione le remarqua.

Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est la mort de Sirius, non?

Un peu, mais pas juste… Et merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça, moi?

Comment ça pas juste la mort de Sirius? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'autre à part cela?

Tu te souviens au Département des Mystères? Tu te souviens de la section où nous étions?

Je me souviens du Département des Mystères, comment pourais-je l'oublier? Et on était à la section des prophéties, non? Les Mangemorts cherchait une des prophéties concernant Voldemort, si je me souviens bien… J'ai réalisé à ce moment-là que les vraies prophéties existait…

Et j'aurais préfére que les prophéties étaient fausses…

Comment ça? Harry, tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que la prophétie que les mangemorts cherchait te concernait, toi et Voldemort?

Hermione espèrait de tout cœur que son raisonnement n'était pas fondé. Malheureusement pour elle, il l'était.

Harry acquiesça.

Quel était le contenu de la prophétie, Harry?

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par 3 fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois…

Si je comprends bien, celui qui a le pouvaoir de battre Voldemort est né à la fin de juillet et s'est fait marqué par lui-même, en plus de devoir le tuer, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tandis que l'autre survit?

Oui…

Mais Harry, une chose, par exemple… Il me semble que tu n'est pas le seul à Gryffondor à être né fin juillet?

Effectivement, je ne suis pas le seul né fin juillet, l'autre c'est Neville.

Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas vous deux?

Harry pointa sa cicatrice.

Ah, c'est vrai, la marque que Voldemort t'a fait… Harry, tu n'est vraiment pas chanceux, tu sais?

Harry sourit.

Je le suis quand même un peu. Faut dire que j'ai échappé à Voldemort… euh… 5 fois. C'est un record à mettre dans les Guinness? Y en a-t-il dans le monde sorcier?

Je dois te dire que je ne le sais pas.

Hermione Granger qui ne peut pas répondre à une question, ça c'est rare!

Harry…

Quoi? dit-il tout innocemment.

Tu vas mourir…

Et elle lui lança un oreiller. Commenca ainsi la bataille d'oreiller entre les deux.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? cria le père d'Hermione d'en haut.

On se bat à coup d'oreiller, répondit Hermione.

Abîmes-les pas! répondit sa mère.

Oui, maman.

Et ils continuèrent à se battre à coup d'oreiller.

Hermione, est-ce que je t'ai dit que tes parents était cools?

Non, mais merci.

Clac, clac…

Hermione, c'est Coq!

Que veut Ron… ou Ginny, dépendant de l'écriture.

Je ne sais pas, regarde…

Hermione décacheta la lettre. Elle disait ceci :

Salut Hermione, serait-il possible de te parler par cheminette? J'en profite, mes parents sont partis en mission pour l'Ordre et on s'amuse avec les jumeaux et Charlie, qui doit nous surveiller… Comme s'il nous surveille! Bref, je veux te parler… j'ai mis de la poudre de cheminette dans la lettre… et comme d'habitude j'en ai mis trop, il doit en avoir pour deux! J'espère que tu n'as pas d'invité, tu viendras plus tard, sinon…

Tiens tiens, de quoi Ron voudrais te parler? dit Harry

Je ne sais pas…

Attends… « j'espère que tu n'as pas d'invité… » Tu vas me laisser tout seul, Hermione?

Non, gros bêta! Il parlait d'invités moldus!

Ah, bien merci! J'aurais pas aimé resté tout seul!

Viens t'en! Il y a assez de poudre pour deux!

J'arrive!

Hermione descendit au salon.

Maman, je vais faire un tour chez mon ami Ron. Je te laisse en amoureux avec papa! Et Harry vient avec moi. Tu viens Harry?

Oui, Hermione…

Les deux s'approchèrent de la cheminée de la maison.

À trois… Un, Deux, Trois! Le Terrier!

PAF! Ahhhhhhhhh!

Hermione atterrisa dans les bras de Ron

Oh, bonjour Ron!

Bonjour Hermione, joli atterrissage!

Oui, mais tasse-toi!

Pourquoi?

Tasse toi!

PAFFFFFFFFFF!

JE DÉTESTE LA POUDRE DE CHEMINETTE! hurla un Harry Potter ayant pogné une plante dans le plancher.

Huh? ne put que dire Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Qui est-ce qui vient de crier? cria Charlie, dévalant les escaliers. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Harry?

Intéressante question, répondit Ginny. T'est pas sensé être chez ta tante en ce moment?

Elle a raison, appuyèrent les jumeaux.

J'ai le droit au conseil Weasley maintenant?

OUAIS! hurlèrent les Weasley.

Même plus le droit d'aller chez Hermione?

Hein? demanda Ginny.

Quoi? J'étais chez Hermione! J'étais pas pour rester planté devant la cheminée à attendre qu'elle revienne, je me serais ennuyé, moi!

T'étais chez Hermione? demanda Fred.

Ouais, vu que j'avais un rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

Et ça adonné que c'était ses parents, les dentistes? dit Ron.

Exactement! Et les Dursley n'ont pas apprécié le fait que Hermione était sorcière.

Je sais, ma mère a dit que tes « parents » étaient bouchés comme c'était pas possible, dit Hermione.

Enfin quelqu'un de mon avis! soupira Harry.

Je ne comprends pas, dit Charlie.

Attends, pour résumé, les parents d'Hermione sont dentistes. Et j'avais un rendez-vous chez eux. Je ne savais pas que c'était ses parents…

Et moi non plus je ne savais pas que papa avait Harry comme rendez-vous…

Effectivement, parce que quand elle a vu mon nom sur la fiche, elle s'est évanouie. Et c'est à ce moment que je suis rentré. Moi et ses parents ont s'est précipités sur elle. La baffe de ton père t'a bien réveillé, non?

Ouais. Bref, les Dursley ont pété une crise lorsqu'ils ont su que j'étais une sorcière. Après ça, ils sont partis en laissant Harry et le cachalot, qui avait rendez-vous aussi. Ils sont venu chercher leur fils après, mais ont laissés Harry en disant : Tu peux souper avec ton amie, nous on s'en va! Inutile de préciser qu'Harry était content.

C'est vrai. C'est aussi vrai que cachalot convient à mon cousin.

Après une crise de rire, ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien.

Harry, je devrais dire à l'Ordre que tu es ici.

Charlie, si tu fais ça, je te jette un sortilège que tes ancêtres vont sentir, en particulier à une certaine place.

Ok, j'ai compris… Mais ce n'est pas juste, tu peux utiliser la magie… Ron et Ginny n'arrêtent pas de m'écoeurer parce qu'ils ont le droit, eux aussi. Pas juste…

Les dites-personnes-nommés tirèrent la langue à leur frère aîné. Ils continuèrent ainsi.

Quelle mission ont vos parents, demanda Harry.

Recruter des membres pour l'Ordre.

Ah…

Hermione, est-ce que je peux te parler?

Oui, Ron.

Ils partirèrent en haut. Deux secondes plus tard, ils se tassait.

C'est quel jour j'avais déjà? dit Ginny.

Aujourd'hui, soupirèrent les trois frères.

Passer la monnaie…

Les jumeaux, moi aussi j'avais parié pour aujourd'hui.

Gniark, en double, dirent Harry et Ginny.

Passez l'argent, dit Harry

Pas avant qu'on soit sûr qu'ils sont ensembles, dit les jumeaux

On les attends, donc, dit Ginny.

Deux minutes plus tard, deux personnes rentrèrent, l'une étant toute rouge.

Pourquoi t'es tout rouge, Ron?

Euh…

Hermione, sais-tu pourquoi il est tout rouge?

Euh… Onsortensemble, dit-elle tellement vite que seul Harry et Ginny avait compris.

Vous sortez ensemble?

Oui, dit Ron. Ça ne te dérange pas?

Non, je me demandais quand vous alliez réaliser que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble. Et pas juste moi, dit Harry. D'ailleurs… par ici la monnaie!

Et pour moi aussi, dit Ginny.

QUOI! VOUS AVEZ PARIEZ? hurlèrent les 2 nouveaux amoureux.

Oups… dirent Ginny et Harry. On se sauve! Même si tes frères aussi avaient parié, Ron.

QUOI! VOUS ÊTES MORTS! dit Ron en se tournant vers ses frères.

ET MOI JE M'OCCUPE DES 2 AUTRES, cria Hermione en coursant Harry et Ginny.

Le bilan était cheveux verts fluo pour Harry, rose fluo pour Ginny, ainsi que plein de sort comme le furonculus. Bref, ils n'étaient pas beau à voir. Hermione savait se servir d'une baguette. Du côte de Ron, le bilan était presque le même. Sauf qu'en plus, Ron avait transformé les jumeaux en canari et ne voulait plus les transformer.

Bref, après cette excellent divertissement, Hermione se rendit compte de l'heure.

Harry, faut rentrer, il est presque 9h30, mes parents doivent s'inquièter.

Pas les miens, fut sa réponse. Mais bon, j'men viens!

Ils repartirent donc par cheminée chez Hermione. En arrivant, les parents d'Hermione informèrent Harry qu'il couchait ici et que sa tante lui avait apporté du linge pour le lendemain.

C'est un Harry bienheureux d'échapper au Dursley et une Hermione dans son nuage à cause de sa nouvelle relation avec Ron qui s'endormirent et firent de beaux rêves.

Chapitre 3 – Square Grimmaurd ou la tristesse de Remus et Tonks

Suite à la visite de la maison d'Hermione, Harry retourna chez les Dursley. On était à présent le 30 juillet et Harry commençait franchement à s'ennuyer. Alors il décida d'appeler chez son amie.

Allo, est-ce que Hermione est là ?

Harry ? Non, Hermione n'est pas là.

Est-ce que Remus Lupin serait venu la chercher ?

Non, c'est un certain Kingsley Shacklebolt qui est venu la chercher. Tu dois savoir c'est qui ?

Oui, je sais c'est qui. Merci de me l'avoir dit, madame. À la prochaine !

Harry raccrocha. Hermione est donc à Square Grimmaurd. Sûrement que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher bientôt. En tous cas…

Il en profita pour relire son livre sur les auras, ainsi que faire certaines tâches ménagères. La soirée arriva bien vite et il alla se coucher et dorma.

Clac, clac…

Un hibou !

Celui était bref, très bref. Il disait :

_Salut Harry,_

_Tout de suite._

_Kingsley_

Je devrais me préparer !

Ce qu'il fit. Il n'avait déjà pas vidé sa valise, donc ce ne fut pas très long.

POUF !

Aille ! Salut Harry !

Salut !

Tu viens, le portoloin est actif dans 10 secondes.

Ouais !

Ils prirent donc le portoloin direction Square Grimmaurd.

HARRY !

Bonjour Hermione !

Bonjour !

Et bonjour à toi aussi, Ron !

Salut !

HARRYYYY !

Bon… kof… jour… Mme… Weasley…

M'man, tu ne voies pas que tu l'étouffes ?

Oh, excuse-moi Harry, dit Molly. Je suis content que tu vas bien et que tu ne rumines pas de sombres pensées.

J'ai vu Hermione, il y a quelques jours, ça doit être ça. J'ai réussi à soustraire toutes mes pensées sombres. Mais une chose, où sont Remus et Tonks?

Euh… dit Molly.

On ne les a même pas vu depuis qu'on est arrivés, nous, dirent Ron et Hermione.

Trop occupés, peut-être?

Les deux concernés rougirent tellement que la couleur s'agençait avec la couleur de cheveux de Ron. Puis on entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Bonjour Harry.

Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. Savez-vous où sont Remus et Tonks?

Si. Mais je crains que tu n'aimeras pas ce que je vais te dire.

Pourquoi?

Ils se sont enfermés depuis le début de l'été.

Pas dans la même chambre, quand même?

Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça. On n'a même pas vu l'ombre de Remus ou Tonks descendre. Ils descendent une fois par jour pour manger et aller aux toilettes et si quelqu'un les voient ou les touchent, ils le stupéfixent tout de suite. Et Remus a disparu le jour de la pleine lune.

Et ça fait mal tomber par terre, dit Molly.

Je pourais aller les voir?

Tu peux toujours essayer, Harry. Mais nous, ça n'a pas marché. Même le professeur Dumbledore a eu le droit à un sortilège bien senti.

Je peux toujours essayer. J'étais pareil jusqu'il y a 4 jours. Depuis le jour ou je suis allé chez Hermione, en fait. Avant, je faisais peur à Hermione.

Il a raison. Bien qu'il était bronzé, ses cernes était à faire peur. Ils sont moins pires maintenant.

Je sais. Je montes, ok?

Oui, Harry, dit Molly.

Harry monta donc l'escalier quatre à quatre et arriva devant la porte se trouvant être leur chambre, selon Mme Weasley.

Remus, Tonks?

Harry? dirent deux voix.

Oui, c'est Harry. Je peux rentrer?

Bien sûr.

Il rentra donc. Il constata que l'état de la chambre, ainsi que celle de Remus et Tonks, était à faire peur. La chambre était jonchée d'assiettes et de verres datant de quelques jours et ça sentait mauvais. Harry décida d'y remédier tout de suite.

Récurvite! Entassio Assiette et Verres! Sentos Mentos!

Du coup, la chambre retrouva un semblant d'ordre et une bonne senteur de menthe fraîche.

Harry, t'as utilisé la magie! Tu vas encore aller à une audience! dit Remus.

Remus, depuis combien de temps n'est-tu pas sorti de cette chambre? Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, Tonks.

Les deux concernés baissèrent les yeux.

Je veux la réponse. Tant que vous ne me la direz pas, je ne sortirais pas.

Trois jours, échappa Tonks après un quart d'heure.

Trois jours! Pourquoi vous ne sortez pas?

Remus en explosa du coup.

PARCE QUE MON MEILLEUR AMI EST MORT! SI TOI ÇA NE TE FAIT RIEN, MOI ÇA ME FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE!

Harry, bien que les paroles le blessait, ne répliqua pas.

Mais Remus, ce n'est pas en restant enfermé que tu pourras faire quelque chose. À moins que tu veuilles rejoindre Sirius. Et autant te l'avouer, tu es bien parti.

Oui, je veux rejoindre Sirius, Harry…

Et me laisser tout seul? À part mes amis, il ne me reste que toi, Remus.

ÉGOÏSTE! lâcha Tonks. TU NE PENSES QU'À TOI ET PAS AUX AUTRES!

TONKS! Je ne pense pas qu'à moi-même. Si je penserais seulement à moi-même, autant vous avouez que l'Angleterre serait sous le contrôle de Voldemort.

C'EST ÇA! TU NE PENSES QU'À TOI MÊME! TOUT REVIENS QU'À TOI! TU OUBLIES QU'IL EN ONT QU'ILS SONT EN DEUIL! TE RENDS TU COMPTE QUE J'AI PERDU LA SEULE PERSONNE DÉCENTE DE MA FAMILLE, APRÈS MA MÈRE! LA SEULE PERSONNE À QUI JE TENAIS!

Tonks, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Je vais te raconter une histoire, ok. Tu peux l'écouter, Remus. Tu devrais, d'ailleurs.

Et c'est quoi l'histoire? demanda Remus.

C'est l'histoire d'une candidate au poste de professeur de divination. Elle se faisait poser plein de question par son supérieur, puis s'écroula d'un coup. Elle se mit à parler d'une voix rauque, tout à fait différente de la sienne. Elle disait : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par 3 fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois…

Remus commençait à comprendre mais n'y croyait pas.

La professeur, après avoir faite cette prophétie, fut bien sûr engagée. Mais un mangemort l'avait entendu un peu. Il alla tout dire à son maître, qui lui n'attendait que le bébé soit né pour le tuer. Et tu sais qui est ce bébé dont la vie était foutue ?

Tonks commençait elle aussi à comprendre.

Le plus drôle dans ceci, était qu'il pouvait y avoir 2 personnes. Deux personnes nés fin juillet, toutes les deux à Gryffondor. L'une était Neville Londubat, l'autre était moi. Et bien sûr, Voldemort décida de me mettre cette cicatrice dans le front. Ceci signa la prophétie. Et maintenant, je dois tuer Voldemort, sinon le monde sorcier sombrera entre ses mains et moi, je serais au ciel, avec mes parents et Sirius.

Harry, si j'ai bien compris ton histoire, tu dois tuer Voldemort, ou sinon tu seras mort et Voldemort prendra possession de tout l'Angleterre et du monde, dit Remus.

Tu as bien compris, Remus. Je ne suis pas gâté par la vie, hein ?

Non, tu ne l'est pas, Harry. Et moi qui me morfondais avec Tonks !

Harry sourit. Un, c'est déjà cela. Faut convaincre Tonks, maintenant.

Harry, pourquoi tu crois à cette prophétie ?

Parce que je sais qu'elle est vraie. J'ai vu la personne en question en faire une devant moi. Sais-tu qui est cette personne? Je vais te le dire et tu vas avoir de la misère à l'avaler, mais cette personne se trouve à être mon professeur de divination et s'appelle Sybille Trelawney. Dur à croire, non ?

Trelawney ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as trop consommé de Bièrraubeurre, Harry…

Non, c'est Trelawney, Tonks. Je l'ai vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore, sans compter celle qu'elle a fait en troisième année et qui s'est réalisé l'année d'après. Celle qui disait en résumé qu'un serviteur de Voldemort allait le rejoindre et le faire renaître, plus puissant et terrible que jamais. On sait tous son nom.

Ouais, et j'aurais aimé ne pas le savoir, grogna Remus.

Ouais, Pettigrow ne mérite même pas de vivre, dit Tonks.

Et Bellatrix, aussi, rappela Remus.

C'est vrai, dit Harry. Et maintenant, vous voulez bien sortir. Molly s'est fait tellement de sang-d'encre qu'elle va sûrement vous chialer. Même Dumbledore et Rogue se sont inquieté de vous.

T'exagère pas un peu ?

Un peu, oui. Il s'inquiètait plus de Tonks que de toi, Remus.

Je me disais, aussi.

Oui, mais selon Molly il a dit, je cite : Le loup-garou devrait sortir, sinon il va mourir et je ne veux pas être accusé de meurtre. C'est pas beaucoup, mais quand même.

Ouais, et pour Tonks ?

Elle va sortir la cousine du clébard, c'est inquiétant elle peut mourir si elle ne vient pas se nourrir correctement.

Ah… et bien, ça m'étonne de Rogue, dirent Tonks et Remus.

Vous descendez ? Vous devriez suivre un programme de remise en forme. Et de bronzage, surtout. Vous suivrez mon programme à moi.

Hein ? dit Remus.

Descends et j'expliquerais plus tard.

Ouais…

Il descendirent donc, se faisant accueillir par une horde de personnes très contente qu'ils soient sortis. Ainsi qu'une certaine personne, très enragée.

VOUS DEUX ! ENFIN SORTIS ! ON NE DOIS PAS S'ENFERMER DANS UNE CHAMBRE !

Et Molly Weasley continua de chialer de même pour finir par dire qu'elle était très contente qu'ils était sortis. Et Dumbledore approuva.

Je commençais à me demander s'il fallait que j'appelle un médecin de Ste-Mangouste. Mais Harry a réussi à vous faire sortir. Comment d'ailleurs ?

Je leur ait énoncer leurs vérités. Et une certaine histoire que j'ai racontée à Hermione. D'ailleurs, l'a tu dit à Ron ?

Non.

HERMIONE GRANGER, JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER !

C'est quoi l'histoire ? demanda Ron, d'en arrière.

Harry, après avoir coursé Hermione à coups de sorts « made in humour » qui firent que Hermione finit avec les cheveux bleu fluo, les ongles rose nananes, un chandail jaune et une jupe vert fluo, raconta l'histoire à Ron… ainsi que Ginny, qui les avait surpris et avait demandé de quoi ils parlaient et s'était joint à l'histoire. Ron le plaignat à la fin, le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort… et aussi parce qu'Hermione l'avait carrément relooké comme elle était avant de retirer les sorts d'Harry!

Chapitre 4 – Rencontre avec un ange

Elle plia ses ailes blanches et pures. Elle regardit les alentours. Personne ne l'avait vu. Elle transplana à un village, qui selon trois sorciers qu'elle avait rencontré d'où elle venait, s'appelait Pré-au-Lard. Elle fit des recherches sur toutes les personnes importantes du pays, écouta tout les ragots. Puis elle arriva au Trois-Balais et demanda comment pouvait-elle se rendre à Poudlard. Un demi-géant lui répondit.

Vous voulez aller à Poudlard ?

Oui, j'aimerais rencontrer Albus Dumbledore.

Suivez-moi, madame. Mon nom est Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Et vous ?

Jessica Angel, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Moi de même, répondit le demi-géant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à Poudlard.

Professeur Dumbledore, une jeune dame veut vous parler.

Faites-là entrer.

Jessica rentra.

Bonjour, professeur.

Bonjour, miss…

Angel, monsieur. Je suis venu pour le poste de DCFM.

Le poste de DCFM ?

Oui, mais je ne veux pas enseigner toute seule. J'aimerais avoir un professeur qui a déjà enseigné dans cette école. Il paraît que dans les cinq dernières années, seul 2 professeurs ne sont pas morts. Et je crois que l'une n'a pas très bonne réputation. Ombrage, je crois ?

Vous avez raison, Ombrage a eu très mauvaise réputation. De plus, elle ne veut plus mettre les pieds ici car elle s'est fait attaquée par des centaures qu'elle avait insultée. Ils tiennent à leur intelligence. En plus du fait qu'elle a fait passé plein de décret ministériel stupide et qu'elle n'a pas permis l'usage de la magie dans ses classes.

Elle n'a pas permis l'usage de la magie ? Ça ne s'appelle pas un prof, cela, mais une sadique.

Les élèves pensent la même chose que vous. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir enseigner toute seule ?

Je suis sûre. Mais j'ai entendu parler de l'autre prof également. Remus Lupin, je crois ?

Bien sûr, Remus pourait lui ! Sauf que…

Il est loup-garou, c'est cela ? Mais il existe une potion pour cela, non ? Il faut juste veiller à lui donner. Vous devez avoir un excellent maître des potions, Severus Rogue, non ?

Il serait ravi de ce que vous venez de dire. Mais pas pour faire la potion.

Ils se détestent ?

Dumbledore lui raconta tout sur Poudlard, les profs, les élèves et surtout Harry Potter.

Harry Potter… il en a tellement vécu… ses parents morts à 1 an !

Harry aussi vous aimerait ! Pour une fois que vous n'avez pas parlé de son titre de survivant !

Il est peut-être le survivant, mais il est aussi un ado !

Il vous adorerait, miss Angel. Je vais juste faire quelques vérifications.

Dumbledore fit de multiples vérifications telle la présence de la marque des Ténèbres ainsi que la possibilité d'un mangemort sous polynectar.

Mademoiselle, vous êtes parfaite pour être professeure. Je vais appeler Remus pour lui dire qu'il a une job !

Merci !

J'aurais quelques questions…

Et Dumbledore posa tout ses question, allant du « À quelle école avez-vous été ? » à « Quel est votre bonbon favori ? » pour finalement trouver qu'elle était parfaite pour l'emploi.

Dumbledore lui fit alors sa proposition.

Voulez-vous servir le côté du bien avec l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Si vous me dites ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix, oui.

Hé bien, je vais vous expliquer cela en se rendant aux barrières, miss.

Ils partirèrent donc vers les barrières de Poudlard, Dumbledore lui expliqua tout de l'Ordre du Phénix. Jessica, après avoir bien sûr accepté, suggéra que comme Harry et ses amis avaient le pouvoir d'utiliser la magie, de les entraîner. Ce que Dumbledore approuva, bien sûr, ayant eu lui-même l'idée.

Ils rentrèrent donc Square Grimmaurd, sous l'œil de 7 personnes. Ces sept personnes était bien sûr Harry, Ginny, Ron et sa petite amie Hermione, Nymphadora, Remus et Severus. Ce fut une phrase qui résonna.

Qui c'est ?

Jessica Angel, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Nous aussi, dirent six personnes sur sept, l'une étant trop occupé à la regarder.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait le physique d'un ange, ce qu'elle était. Elle avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés et ondulés, presque argentés, mèches rouges et bleues, beau visage, grâce et agilité parfaite, poids santé et musclée. Ainsi que des yeux noirs, encore plus noirs que l'étaient les regards de Rogue. En un mot, elle était parfaite.

Quel est votre nom, dit-elle en s'approchant de la septième personne.

Sev… Severus Rogue, répondit-il.

Hé bien, ravie de vous rencontrer Severus.

_Servilus…_

Qui a dit ça ? Lupin ! Potter !

On a rien dit, nous ! répondirent Harry et Remus.

Potter et Lupin, vous êtes morts !

Ce fut 2 Gryffondors qui se firent coursés par un Serpentard très enragé.

Hermione et Ron s'éclipsèrent en vitesse, prétextant qu'ils devait sauver la vie d'Harry. C'était la première raison, l'autre étant qu'ils voulaient être seuls. Tonks les suivit.

Peu de temps après avoir évité une mort atroce, dans le cas de Remus et Harry, ils se réunirent dans la chambre.

Hé, dit Harry, vous n'avez pas remarqué que Rogue fixait la nouvelle ?

Je pensais que j'étais la seule personne à l'avoir remarqué, soupirèrent tout les autres.

Hé, on lance les paris ? dit Remus

Bien sûr, on a gagné la dernière fois, sourirent Harry et Ginny.

Vous ne précisez pas que c'est sur nous que vous avez parié ! s'écrièrent Hermione et Ron.

Comment ça ? dit Tonks.

Les deux concernés rougirent.

Ça c'est parce qu'ils sont ensembles, chuchota Harry à Tonks.

Sais-tu, je m'en doutais…

En deux jours ?

Ouais ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de se contempler l'un et l'autre. Tellement que Molly commence à le remarquer…

Ma mère ? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! cria Ron.

Et oui, mon cher ! Tu vas devoir y direeeee !

Je veux pas !

Ron, arrêtes de faire ton enfant de 5 ans. Tu lui diras ce soir, après le souper, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta mère n'arrête pas de s'extasier après. Et franchement, c'est un miracle que les jumeaux ne lui ait pas dit ! Et Charlie ! Et Bill qui l'a sut de Charlie il y a même pas 15 minutes ! C'est un miracle si tu ne l'a pas croisé !

Comment ça Bill le sait ?

Charlie lui a dit, je viens de te le dire Ron!

Il y a un frère qui va se faire tuer !

Et il dévala les escaliers en criant : CHARLIE, T'ES MORT ! ET BILL AVEC !

Les dit frères, se trouvant en bas, ne purent que penser une seule chose : Potter, t'es mort, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas rapporter !

Ce fut un Ron qui coursa Charlie et Bill jusqu'à ce que un « VENEZ SOUPER ! » retentisse.

Ce qu'il firent. Et le souper fut très bon. Molly fut au courant pour Ron et Hermione et n'arrêtait pas de balancer des « Que c'est chou ! » à chaque fois que Ron et Hermione passait en avant d'eux.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher, mais pas dormir, bien sûr(N/A : Pensez pas croche, bandes de cochons !). Harry, déjà dans la chambre, balança à Ron, qui partageait la sienne : « Oh que t'es chou ! » Et Ron répondit par un oreiller bien senti. Pendant ce temps, chez les filles…

Vous êtes chou, vous savez ?

Hermione eut la même réaction de Ron, elle lui balança sa tête d'oreiller à la tronche.

Aieuuuuuuuuh !

BOOM ! entendit-on.

C'est la chambre des gars à côté, non ?

Ouais, on va voir ce qu'ils foutent, Hermione ? J'apporte mon oreiller comme bouclier, moi.

Bonne idéé !

Et elle se rendirent à la chambre des garçons, où elles réalisèrent qu'elles avait bien fait d'apporter leurs oreillers. En effet, les gars donnait des coups d'oreillers à pleine tête. Les filles, voyant cela, se joignirent à la bataille. Hermione, avec son petit ami Ron et Ginny avec (N/A :Son futur petit-ami…) Harry. La bataille fut finalement remportée par Ginny et Harry.

Du côté de Jessica, par contre, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Professeur Dumbledore, pourais-je vous parler ?

Bien sûr !

Et Jessica lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Une seule chose, professeur Dumbledore, ne me demandez pas ou j'ai appris la magie des anges, je ne pourais pas vous répondre.

C'est un secret gardé ?

Exactement, professeur.

Et vous voulez leur apprendre la magie sans baguette ? Je ne sais pas s'il peuvent en faire. Moi, je la maîtrise, mais eux.

Professeur Dumbledore, Harry Potter la maîtrise déjà, Hermione Granger s'y est déjà essayée, avec l'aide d'Harry, tout comme Ron avec celle d'Hermione. Par contre, il faudrait incorporer Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat à ceci.

Pourquoi ?

Le fait qu'ils soient allés au département des mystères fait que Voldemort les considèrent comme des gens proche d'Harry.

Oh, bien sûr. C'est vrai qu'ils doivent être pratiqués. Je vais contacté la grand-mère de Neville, elle devrait être d'accord. Par contre, n'espérez pas trop du père de Luna.

Oh, je suis sûre que Luna convaincra son père, professeur.

Mais vous êtes sûr qu'avec cet entraînement il auront assez de puissance pour décimer les mangemorts, dans le cas d'Harry de décimer Voldemort?

Harry est beaucoup plus puissant que Voldemort. Désolé de vous le dire, mais le sang y a rapport. Harry est né de deux parents sorciers. Sa mère était peut-être ce qu'on appelle une sang-de-bourbe, mais c'était une sorcière, contrairement à feu Jedusor.

Vous savez les origines de Voldemort ?

Oui, je sais les origines de Tom Elvis Jedusor. J'ai fait des recherches pendant les 10 dernières années, car j'étais sûre que Voldemort reviendrais. Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai peut-être seulement trente ans, mais j'en sais un bail sur Voldemort. Savez-vous que McGonagall était dans la même année que lui ?

Je le savais. Vous avez fait beaucoup de recherches, miss Angel. Par contre Minerva n'apprécie pas le fait d'avoir partagé ses classes avec ce monstre. Même moi, qui était son prof de métamorphose, je n'apprécie pas trop cela.

C'est sûr, avec tout ce qu'il a fait. Je crois aussi qu'il y un certain fantôme qui ne lui a pas pardonnée de l'avoir tuée.

Mimi Geignarde ?

Oui.

Quant au programme, êtes-vous sûr qu'ils tiendront le coup ?

Bien sûr, sinon je l'aurais arrangé autrement.

Et le blanc entre le déjeuner et le début d'entraînement ?

Faut qu'ils prennent le temps de se réveiller. Et j'ai entendu dire que Harry allait faire suivre un programme de remise en forme à Remus et Tonks. Et il a dit à tout le monde de venir au moins une journée. Sinon, il a dit qu'il les forcerait sous impérium.

Et ?

Ils vont tous le suivre.

Intéressant…

Je sais. Et ce maître des potions, que fait-il dans l'Ordre? Il a la marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche!

Il espionne les rangs ennemis pour l'Ordre. Je lui fais totalement confiance, même si c'est un Serpentard.

Au Paradis

Quelqu'un devrait y rappeler qu'au début, Servilus était vraiment dans les idées de Voldemort, non?

Oh, James, tu désespères, t'es mort et tu l'appelles encore Servilus!

Mais Lily…

Regarde la vie de celui dont tu es l'ange gardien, à place de regarder sur celle des autres! Et ne regarde pas sur la mienne! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec ÇA sur les oreilles?

Gniaaaahahaaaaa!

Toi, surveille ta belle-fille!

Ouais, ouais, je la surveille ma bru…

T'es mieux! En tous cas, Jessica a hérité du sorcier le plus difficile…

Hé, dit pas ça de ton fils, Lily!

Mais c'est vrai!

Fin du Paradis

Je lui ferais confiance.

Merci.

Chapitre 5 – Début d'entraînement spécial

Le lendemain matin, 4 adolescents se levèrent trèèèèèèèèès fatigués. Il faut dire que la bataille d'oreillers avait complètement éliminé leur énergie. Et maintenant, il était 7h45 et il se demandait pourquoi Molly était venue les réveiller aussi de bonne heure. Pour Harry, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, il se levait à peu près à la même heure, mais les autres avait l'air de morts-vivants.

Ahhhhh… Sais-tu pourquoi M'man nous a réveillés aussi de bonne heure?

Non, Gin, je ne sais pas. Aurais-tu une idée, Hermione?

Non. Toi Harry?

Moi, personnellement, je me fiche de l'heure, mais c'est vrai qu'elle vous a réveillés de bonne heure… Bon, on va déjeuner, et après on s'entraîne, capish?

Ohhhhhhhhhh, soupirèrent les autres.

C'était mieux d'être un bâillement!

Et ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, retrouvant deux morts-vivants de leur âge n'étant pas supposés être là.

NEVILLE? LUNA? QU'EST VOUS FOUTEZ ICI? s'écria Ginny.

Euh, c'est Dumbledore qui est venu nous chercher, on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Ce qui était un gros mensonge, il faut l'avouer. Dumbledore avait fait irruption chez Neville vers 11h, pour Luna 11h30, pour leur dire qu'ils avait un entraînement avec l'Ordre Du Phénix, ce que la grand-mère de Neville avait accepté immédiatement, sachant que les personnes de ce groupe était tous de confiance. Le père de Luna avait accepté après une demie-heure de débat sous les arguments de Dumbledore et aussi parce qu'il était fatigué, sûrement.

Bref, Neville et Luna avait hâte de voir la face de leurs 4 amis lorsqu'il saurait le programme d'entraînement. Ils s'étaient évanouis en le regardant.

Dumbledore devrait vous le dire, car en réalité, on sait, mais il voulait pas que vous sachiez qu'on savait. On fait l'entraînement avec vous. On s'est évanouis en voyant l'horaire, qui n'a qu'un petit trou d'une heure environ.

Assez pour mon programme de remise en forme! s'enthousiasma Harry

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'enfermer, moi, soupira un Remus Lupin carrément assommé de fatigue.

Je ne sais pas, je me pose la même question à mon sujet… répondit Tonks.

Et nous qu'ils ont embarquer dans ce programme… soupirèrent les 2 Weasley et Hermione.

Neville, Luna, vous voulez participez?

DIS NON, crièrent les 2 adultes et les trois ados.

De toute manière, je vous jette l'impérium si vous ne voulez pas, menaça Harry.

Euh, oui oui, on va embarquer, assurèrent Neville et Luna.

C'est ça que je voulais! Et maintenant, on déjeune.

Ouais, fut-il répondu par des voies peu enthousiaste, comparé à lui.

Et ils déjeunèrent donc.

C'est le temps de faire du jogging!

Ohhhhhhhhhhh! soupirènt les autres ados et adultes.

SINON JE VOUS JETTE UN SORT ANCIEN QUE MÊME VOUS ANCÊTRES VONT SENTIR!

Euh, c'est correct Harry, dit Hermione. On vient.

Et ils vinrent. Par contre, ne parlez pas de l'état de certains après ceci. Ils étaient tous affalés dans une chaise, un fauteuil, ou n'importe quoi où l'on pouvait s'asseoir dessus.

Professeur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous me rappeller pourquoi je me suis enfermé pendant un mois? C'est un véritable supplice…

Si les regards pouvait tuer, Remus serait au ciel avec le regard noir qu'Harry lui avait décoché.

Je venais vous dire quelque petites affaires. J'ai le programme d'entraînement de la journée. Ce sera le même pour le reste des vacances. Tenez.

Sur celui, était écrit en belles lettres rondes et vertes émeraudes, l'horaire de la journée et du mois :

**8H00 à 8H30 – Déjeuner**

**8H30 à 9H30 – Heure libre, à conseiller de faire de l'exercice**

**9H30 À 11H30 – Entrainement à la métamorphose animale(animagus) et métamorphomagie avec Minerva McGonagall et Nymphadora Tonks**

**11H30 à 12H30 – Dîner**

**12H30 à 14H30 – Enchantement et magie sans baguette avec Jessica Angel**

**14H30 à 16H30 – Duels et maîtrise de soi avec Severus Rogue**

**16H30 à 17H30 – Occlumencie et légimencie, par Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue.**

**17H30 à 18H30 – Souper**

**18H30 à 20H30 – Magies anciennes et oubliées avec Jessica Angel**

**20H30 à 21H30 – DCFM avec Remus Lupin**

**21H30 – Vous dormez, ça doit suffire à assommer, non?**

Tout le monde fixait la fiche avec surprise, particulièrement d'accord avec la dernière phrase. Ça assommerait n'importe qui ça! Bref…

Nous allons faire cela, dit Ron.

Bien sûr, souria Dumbledore.

Mais la métamorphose en animal est interdite par le ministère! dit Hermione.

Hermione, quand t'est contre un mangemort, si ça peut te servir pour te sauver, bien tu te sauves, même si c'est interdit. De plus, il n'y a plus grand monde qui s'inscrivent, dit Neville.

Par exemple, mon père et mon parrain. Chez les mangemorts, il y a Pettigrow.

Oui, cela il faut le reconnaître. Mais la métamorphomagie?

Je pourais ôter cette de cicatrice dans le front!

Harry, surveille ton language!

Oui tonton Remus.

C'est bien, mon neveu. Mais il a raison. On nous reconnaîtrais pas avec les yeux ou les cheveux différents, ce qui est un avantage en espionnage, hein Tonks?

Et une bonne note dans camouflage dans l'examen des aurors aussi!

Ouais… Et pour magie sans baguette, demanda Luna.

C'est très simple, je la maîtrise déjà et Hermione commence bien, dit Harry. Je lui est fait essayer quand je suis allé chez elle. D'ailleurs, Ron a été surpris quand j'ai arrivé chez lui.

Hein?

Ouais, Ron avait demandé à Hermione d'y parler, mais je suis venu. D'ailleurs il avait une pointe de jalousie en sachant que j'étais chez eux et pas lui. Oh que c'est chou des amoureux!

En moins de temps qui faut dire pour dire « Quidditch! », Ron et Hermione coursait Harry à travers Square Grimmaurd.

Peu après, il arrivèrent à leurs cours de métamorphose avec Tonks et McGonagall.

Bonjour, Tonks!

Bonjour Remus, tu les accompagnes?

Bien sûr je veux voir ce que tu vaux en professeur!

Tonks rougit. Tout le monde le remarqua, sauf Remus, perdu dans ses pensées pour on ne sait quelle raison. (N/A : Et moi je le sais! Non, vous ne le saurez pas!)

Et on va commencer par voir si vous avez bien retenu ce que vous avez eu cette année avec moi en métamorphose, dit Minerva.

Euh, professeur McGonagall, pour les BUSES, c'est quand qu'on va les recevoir?

Je ne vous les aviez pas donnés ce matin? Et bien, tenez.

MERCI! s'écrièrent Hermione, Ron, Harry et Neville.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à leurs BUSES. Les résultats était comme suit :

**Harry**

_Métamorphose : Pratique : O_

_ Théorie : E_

_Enchantement : Pratique :E_

_Théorie : E_

_Botanique : Pratique : E_

_ Théorie : E_

_Potions : Pratique :O_

_ Théorie :O_

_SACM : Pratique :O_

_Théorie : E_

_Divination : Pratique : P_

_ Théorie : P_

_Vol :Pratique :O_

_DCFM : Pratique :O(excellent Patronus, d'ailleurs)_

_Théorie :O_

_Histoire de la magie : Théorie(prenant en compte l'interruption) :E_

_Astronomie : Théorie :D_

**Ron**

_Métamorphose : Pratique :E_

_ Théorie :E_

_Enchantement : Pratique :E_

_Théorie :E_

_Botanique : Pratique : E_

_ Théorie : E_

_Potions : Pratique :O_

_ Théorie :O_

_SACM : Pratique :O_

_Théorie : O_

_Divination : Pratique : P_

_ Théorie : P_

_Vol :Pratique :O_

_DCFM : Pratique :O_

_Théorie :O_

_Histoire de la magie : Théorie : A_

_Astronomie : Théorie :D_

**Hermione :**

_Métamorphose : Pratique : O_

_ Théorie : E_

_Enchantement : Pratique :O_

_Théorie : E_

_Botanique : Pratique : E_

_ Théorie : O_

_Potions : Pratique :O_

_ Théorie :O_

_SACM : Pratique :O_

_Théorie : E_

_Arithmancie : Théorie :E_

_Runes : Théorie : E_

_Vol :Pratique :E_

_DCFM : Pratique :O_

_Théorie :O_

_Histoire de la magie :Théorie :E_

_Astronomie : Théorie : P_

**Neville**

_Métamorphose : Pratique :E_

_ Théorie : E_

_Enchantement : Pratique :E_

_Théorie : E_

_Botanique : Pratique : O_

_ Théorie : O_

_Potions : Pratique :O_

_ Théorie :E_

_SACM : Pratique :E_

_Théorie : E_

_Divination : Pratique : P_

_ Théorie : P_

_Vol :Pratique :E_

_DCFM : Pratique :O_

_Théorie :O_

_Histoire de la magie : Théorie :A_

_Astronomie : Théorie : D_

J'ai 7 O, 7 E, 2 P et 1 D! cria Harry.

Moi, j'ai 7 O, 6 E, 1 A, 2 P et 1 D! sautilla Ron.

J'ai 8 O, 8 E et 1 P, dit Hermione.

Et moi, dit Neville, j'ai 5 O, 8 E,1 A, 2 P et 1 D.

Qui passe en potions? demanda Harry. Parce que moi, je passe. Je peux devenir auror!

Moi aussi, je peux le devenir, je passe aussi en potions, dirent Ron et Hermione.

Et toi, Neville?

J'ai eu un E en théorie de Potions et un O en pratique.

Ohhhh, désolé Neville.

Ne soyez pas désolé, je me suis arrangé avec le professeur Rogue, vous pourez être dans sa classe quand même, parce que le fait d'avoir eu votre pratique l'a étonné, dit McGonagall.

Désolé Nev'… Encore deux ans à être le tyran de Rogue…

Je sais, mais au moins il ne pourra plus me chialer, maintenant que je connais mes capacités et que je fais parti des meilleurs.

Ça, c'est bien dit, Neville. Rogue ne doit pas être trop content qu'on aille passés!

Il ne le sait pas pour vous trois, je ne lui ai pas dit.

On va le faire chier, dirent Harry et Ron.

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendue, ok? dit Minerva.

Merci, professeur! sourièrent les 2 ados.

On passe à la métamorphose? Vous ferez tout vos sorts de cinquième année, après, on commenceras ceux de sixième et septième année. Après, on commencera la formation animagus. Quant à Ginny et Luna, ils feront ceux de quatrième en plus avec Tonks. Compris?

Compris! dirent Luna et Ginny, qui eux avait passé leur quatrième année sans problème.

Et ils firent cela pendant 2 heures. Pratiquer tous leurs sorts. Après ce deux heures intensif, Ginny et Luna était rendu à milieu de 5ème et les quatres autres à la presque moitié de leur sixième. Il faut dire que plus tu montes, plus c'est difficile.

Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès, ça m'étonne de vous, dit McGonagall. Dumbledore et Jessica avait peut être raison, finalement. Vous avez tous une puissance assez élevé pour vaincre les mangemorts et dans le cas d'Harry, Voldemort.

Deux choses, Professeur McGonnagall. De un, il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor et vous le savez parfaitement, alors il ne faut pas l'appeler par son pseudonyme débile de Voldemort. De toute manière, ce nom est débile pour Voldie. De deux, puis-je voir vos auras? posa-t-il à tous.

Tu peux voir les auras? demanda McGonagall.

Oui, j'ai déjà regardé celle d'Hermione et la mienne. Elle a une puissance peu commune pour comment dire… Désole, je vais être vulgaire… pour une sang-de-bourbe.

C'est vrai que c'est vulgaire dire sang-de-bourbe. On est tous des sorciers, ici, dit Ron.

Selon Voldemort, il y a trois catégorie de personnes. Les sang-purs, les sang-de-bourbes et les moldus. Il n'est pas allé plus loin. Selon moi, même si je sais parfaitement qu'on est tous des sorciers, il y a plusieurs catégories :

les sangs-purs, comme Ron

les demi-sangs-purs, comme Tonks,

les demis-sang-sorciers, comme Seamus ou Voldie, avec 1 parent sorciers et l'autre pas

les sorciers nés de parents sorciers, mais dont l'un est de moldus, comme moi

les sangs-de-bourbe depuis beaucoup de générations, comme Parvati

les filles ou fils de moldus, comme Hermione, ou les sangs-de-bourbe, si vous préfèrez.

Et il y a les moldus, qu'on peut répartir en deux catégories, les ouverts d'esprits, comme les parents d'Hermione. Et les bouchés, où mes chers oncle et tante ont l'honneur d'en faire partie. C'est plus précis, mais bon, on est tous des sorciers, non? Et ce sont les principales aussi… Oh, ily a aussi les demis-sang, comme Hagrid. Mais bon, puis-je regardez vos auras? Tenant compte du fait que celle d'Hermione en mesure 10 cm et la mienne je ne vous la direz pas, on va savoir si vous faites beaucoup.

Le verdict était que Neville et Ron en avait une de 12 cm, Ginny 11 cm, Luna 10 cm, comme Hermione. Tonks avait 12,5 cm, Remus en avait 9, tout comme Minerva. D'ailleurs, on voyait qu'Harry souriait en les regardant.

Les élèves dépassent les profs, maintenant? souria Harry.

Comment ça, s'insurgea la professeur de métamorphose, bafouée dans son orgueil.

On a tous des auras plus grandes que vous. Et Remus, tu comptes dans les profs.

Quoi? Comment ça?

Bien, Luna et Hermione ont un cm de plus que toi, Ginny deux, Ron et Neville, trois, Tonks, 3,5 cm et moi, n'en parlons pas. Je vais vous la dire quand je regarderais celle du directeur, mais je fais plus que Tonks, pour vous donner un indice. C'est quoi le prochain cours déjà?

Enchantement et magie sans baguette, mais là, on va dîner, répondit Ron.

Quand tu ne penses pas à Hermione, c'est à ton ventre que tu penses.

Je pense au quidditch, aussi, je te rappelle.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

J'aimerais que vous gagniez la coupe. D'ailleurs, Mr.Potter, vous aurez votre balai et votre poste d'attrapeur au début de l'année. Et le poste de capitaine, également.

Je peux faire une action de capitaine?

Bien sûr, mais quoi?

Ginny Weasley, je vous engage comme poursuiveuse!

MERCI!

De rien, tu te débrouilles parfaitement en attrapeuse et tu m'as dit que tu serais mieux en poursuiveuse, alors. Mais tu devras faire les sélections, pour me le prouver.

MERCI HARRY!

Et puis, on va dîner?

Ron!

Quoi?

Chapitre 6 – L'entraînement continue

Le dîner fut succulent, comme d'habitude.

Molly, c'était vraiment délicieux! J'adore!

Ce qui fit devenir la concernée rouge tomate.

Et puis, vous venez, vous 5?

Bien sûr, sourièrent les ados, sachant qu'ils avait cours avec elle.

Et ils se rendirent à une chambre abandonnée de la maison.

Bon, vous savez tous que vous avez un cours d'enchantement? J'espère bien.

Ils opinèrent du bonnet, ainsi que Remus qui les avait accompagnés.

Savez vous ce que vous allez faire?

Non.

Et bien, pour commencer, vous allez pratiquer tout les enchantements que vous avez appris jusqu'ici, puis pour la dernière heure, vous allez vous essayer à la magie sans baguette.

Ceci existe vraiment? demanda Luna.

Bien sûr, voulez vous un exemple?

J'aimerais.

Tenez.

Elle fit apparaître une jolie petite boule rouge.

Je la lançe à qui?

Je vais me porter volontaire, dit Remus.

Pouf! Remus tomba par terre, ne se faisant pas trop de mal car Harry et Hermione avait fait apparaître un oreiller tout moelleux.

Comme vous venez de voir, ce sort est le stupéfix. Enervatum!

Remus revint à lui.

Intéressante démonstration de stupéfix, mademoiselle. Mais comment ça je n'ai pas mal au dos?

Deux personnes ont mis deux jolis petits oreillers pour éviter de vous faire mal.

Et bien, merci!

Et maintenant, passons aux enchantements.

Ce qu'ils firent. À la fin de l'heure, ils avait révisé tout leurs enchantements, était rendus au mois d'octobre de sixième année pour les plus grands, novembre de cinquième année pour Ginny et Luna.

Maintenant, passons à la magie sans baguette?

Mais, mademoiselle, je la maîtrise parfaitement, s'écria Harry.

Moi et Ron maîtrisons tout les petits sorts allant jusqu'à la troisième année.

Prouvez le moi. Faites un Wingardium Leviosa, un Rictusempra et un Jambencoton. Remus sera le cobaye.

Pourquoi moi?

Parce que Ginny et Luna sont occupé et moi je m'occupe d'Harry.

Ohhhh…

Ron et Hermione commençèrent à tester leurs trois sorts. Ils les réussirent parfaitement, s'amusant également à colorier les cheveux de Remus de toute les couleurs. D'ailleurs, Harry, qui montrait son habileté à la magie sans-baguette à Jessica, qui elle suggèrait des techniques de concentration à Ginny, Luna et Neville, était crampé de rire devant le spectache qui s'offrait à lui.

Remus avait la peau rose nanane des pieds à la tête, ses cheveux de couleur verte fluo, et d'un chandait jaune canari portant l'inscription « Je suis un maraudeur » en rouge pompier ainsi qu'un jean à paillette fushia avec un joli petit dessin de loup-garou dessiné dessus. Sans compter la pancarte qui le suivait à chaque pas qui avait un dessin de lui avec son parrain et son père sous forme animagus qui poursuivait un Severus Rogue à travers la Cabane Hurlante. Ce dernier poussait des cris de fillette en détresse qui disait : « Que quelqu'un me sauve! » Et alors, Voldie, dans son apparence actuelle arrivait et disait : « Je ne veux pas d'une fillette comme Mangemort! » Puis il partait.

Il fut bientôt rejoint dans son crampement de rire par les autres, Ron et Hermione manquant de souffle tellement ils riaient.

Pouvez vous me dire de quoi j'ai l'air?

Et Harry lui donna sa description. Puis Remus crampa de rire.

C'était une des blagues que ton père faisait souvent, tu sais. C'est pour ça que ça ne me dérange plus. Tu disais pour la pancarte?

Et Hermione se lança dans la description de la pancarte.

Je crois que je vais la garder pour le prochain cours qui est avec Rogue. Ça devrait le faire chier… et pas qu'un peu!

Super! s'écrièrent les autres, sauf Jessica qui était complètement perdue.

Et ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à essayer de méditer. Sauf le trio qui s'amusait à se lancer plein de sorts diverses sans leurs baguette. À la fin, ils avait l'air de n'importe quel sorcier essayant de s'habiller en moldu, autrement dit négligé.

Bon, il faut que vous alliez voir Rogue.

À plus! s'écrièrent-ils en allant voir Rogue.

Ils se rendirent donc voir leur cher professeur Rogue.

Bonjour! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Lupin? Et avec ÇA?

Il venait de se rendre compte des habits ridicules de Lupin.

Et cette pancarte?

Il la regarda deux secondes, puis courut après Lupin qui s'amusait à transplaner à chaque fois que Rogue s'approchait.

Remus finit donc par transplaner 5 minutes plus tard, suivit de Rogue qui paraissait frusté et satisfait. Satisfait, car Lupin avait ôté la pancarte et fâché à cause de la pancarte, justement.

Bon, on va commencer le cours. Je dois vous apprendre à vous maîtrisez, vous et votre colère.

Justement, êtes-vous bon à cela? Parce que vous venez de courser Remus à causer qu'il y avait une pancarte sur la tête avec vous courant en criant comme une fillette.

Remus souriait de toutes ses dents.

Potter… Sachez que je suis parfaitement capable d'assumer cela, espèce d'arrogant au sourire suffisant.

Je préfère être un arrogant au sourire suffisant à la place d'un cynique aigri aux cheveux gras.

Sachez, Potter, que je n'est pas les cheveux gras.

Ils sont comment, d'abbord?

Et ils s'affrontèrent à coup de paroles ainsi pendant 5 minutes.

Potter, vous avez une très bonne maîtrise de soi. Ça m'étonne de vous.

Ça m'étonne pas, moi. Avec 2 cachalots supposé être mon oncle et mon cousin, ainsi qu'une mégère à face de cheval se trouvant être ma tante, j'ai de la pratique tellement ils me crient dessus. Je peux dire que dormir 11 ans dans un placard, faire la cuisine et les tâches ménagères pour toute la famille m'a apprit à me maîtriser. Surtout en voyant mon cousin affalé dans un fauteuil, me bouffant de la nourriture devant moi alors que j'avais faim. On peut dire que je sais me maîtriser. Sinon ils seraient morts à l'heure qui l'est.

Vous essayez de me dire que vous faites l'elfe de maison de votre famille, Potter?

Exactement, monsieur.

Je ne vous crois pas, Potter.

Vous devriez, Rogue.

Professeur Rogue, Potter.

Je vous appelle comme je veux, Servilus.

CLAC!

Je vous avais dit que j'avais plus de maîtrise de soi que vous, dit Harry en se frottant la joue. Essayez quelqu'un d'autre.

Rogue se posta devant Hermione, qui finit par lâcher sa colère cinq minutes après.

Assez douée, Miss Granger. Passons à Mr.Weasley, maintenant.

Ce qu'il fit. Puis il passa Ginny, Luna et Neville. Celui-ci l'étonna particulièrement.

Ouais, Longdubat, vous avez changé depuis votre première année.

Bien sûr, j'ai fini par réalisé que j'avais le potentiel pour devenir auror, Rogue. D'ailleurs, McGonagall vous a sûrement préciser que j'étais dans votre classe.

Oui, elle me l'a dit. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir tricher?

Parfaitement sûr, professeur. Qui sait, peut-être le fait que vous n'étiez pas devant moi pendant l'examen y a rapport. C'est sûr que d'avoir un sadique comme prof, ancien mangemort en plus…

LONGDUBAT!

Quoi, professeur?

VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Neville l'interrompait en disant qu'il avait gagné contre lui. Ce que Rogue fut obligé d'avouer.

Passons donc aux duels car je crois que certains d'entre vous ont mal aux oreilles.

Cinq personnes appuyèrent Dumbledore.

Je demanderais à Harry Potter et Hermione Granger de venir ici pour commencer.

Ce qu'il firent. Harry remporta largement. D'ailleurs, cela avait bafoué Hermione dans son orgueil, même si elle savait parfaitement la puissance d'Harry.

À Neville Longdubat et Ron Weasley de se combattre.

Le duel fut très serré. Ils avaient des puissances égales et Ron devinait souvent les sorts de Neville. Finalement, Neville gagna.

Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood, à votre tour.

Celui-ci fut remportée par Ginny, qui avait une puissance peu commune pour une sang-pure, tout comme son frère et Neville.

Maintenant, procédons aux semi-finale. Harry, Neville.

Et il fut remporter par Harry. Neville gagna celui contre Ginny. Donc, Harry et Ginny s'affrontèrent en finale.

Je vais te battre avec plaisir.

C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Et elle se fit battre à plates coutures.

Je ne suis pas le meilleur en DCFM pour rien.

Ok, je l'avoue.

De l'autre côté, Rogue arbitrait Ron et Hermione, qui s'affrontait en finale, Hermione ayant largement battue Luna.

À toi de commencer, Ron.

Avec plaisir, 'Mione.

Elle se fit battre. Elle adopta ainsi le comportement d'une enfant de sept ans :bouder.

Le cours fini, ils attendirent l'arrivée de Dumbledore pour le cours de Légimencie et Occlumencie. Celui-ci arriva une minute plus tard.

Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je vais vous enseigner l'Occlumencie, branche obscure mais utile de la magie. Le professeur Rogue m'aidera dans cette tâche.

Le dit-professeur se fit fusiller d'un regard noir par Harry.

Donc, je vais m'occuper de Ginny, Luna et Neville. Professeur Rogue, vous vous occuperez des trois autres.

Les-dits trois autres n'aimait pas trop se retrouver avec Rogue.

Weasley, à vous. J'ai 40 minutes pour vous rentrez dans la tête le principe de l'Occlumencie.

Bien sûr… professeur.

Et Rogue compta jusqu'à 3. Au trois, il rentra dans l'esprit de Ron. Celui-ci, ayant appris quelques principes d'Harry, réussit à le sortir de ses pensées après dix minutes.

Potter vous a appris quelques rudiments?

Bien sûr.

À vous, Miss Granger.

Hermione se posta devant Rogue. Celui-ci rentra dans son esprit 3 secondes après pour s'en faire expulsé quinze minutes plus tard.

À vous aussi, miss Granger, Potter vous a appris des rudiments?

Affirmatif, professeur, dit Hermione faisant le salut militaire, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons.

Bien, miss Granger. À vous, Potter.

Harry se posta devant Rogue.

_Legimens!_

Quelques secondes après, Rogue était K.O. sur le plancher grâce au sort du bouclier qu'Harry avait eu l'idée de lancer.

Je déteste lorsqu'on regarde mes souvenirs. C'est pourquoi je me suis pratiqué à chaque fois que Voldemort décidait de faire des visites surprise dans mon cerveau.

Et bien, monsieur Potter, je suis content que vous ayez pratiquer.

Suite à cette annonce, ce fut 5 Gryffondor et une Serdaigle qui furent bouche-bée.

D'ailleurs, du côté de la Serdaigle et de deux Gryffondor, ça se passait très bien. Luna avait expédié le professeur Dumbledore de son esprit en 20 minute, Neville, 15 minute et Ginny en 10 minute. Ce qui était très bien pour des débutants.

Passons à la légimancie, maintenant. Comme certains le savent(regard appuyé dans la direction d'Harry), la légimancie est la facultée d'extraire de l'esprit d'autrui des sentiments ou des souvenirs…

Il arrive à lire dans les pensées? s'écria aussitôt Hermione.

Vous êtes totalement dépourvu de subtilité, Granger. Vous ne comprenez pas les nuances. C'est l'un des défauts qui font de vous une si lamentable préparatrice de potions.

Lamentable? Alors, pourquoi j'ai eu O à mes 2 buses de potions et que les autres années j'étais ex-aequo avec Malefoy?

Parce que vous avez eu de la chance. Seul les moldus parlent de lire dans les pensées.

On voit bien que vous les détestiez… murmura Hermione.

Les pensées ne sont pas un livre qu'on ouvre et qu'on peut feuilleter tout à loisir. Elle ne son pas gravées à l'intérieur du crâne, à la disposition du premier intrus qui passera, continua-t-il doucereusement. L'esprit est une couche complexe qui comporte de nombreuses couches successives, Granger ; chez la plupart des gens, en tous cas.

Vous osez dire que je suis une idiote. Je ne m'appelle pas Crabbe, ni Goyle!

Règle #1 d'Harry et de Ron : ne jamais insulter Hermione sur son intelligence.

Il est vrai, par contre, que ceux qui maîtrisent la légimancie sont capables, dans certaines conditions, de plonger dans l'esprit de leurs victimes et d'interpréter correctement ce qu'ils y découvrent. Le Maître des Ténèbres, par exemple, sait toujours lorsque quelqu'un lui ment. Seul ceux qui pratiquent l'Occlumancie arrivent à interdire tout accès aux sentiments ou souvenirs qui contredisent leurs mensonges et peuvent ainsi proférer de fausses affirmations en sa présence sans qu'il parvienne à les détecter. Et c'est très utile, croyez-moi, de maîtriser l'Occlumancie, surtout lorsque vous êtes espion pour Dumbledore chez Vous-Savez-Qui. La légimencie sert surtout à savoir les prochaines attaques, lorsque vous êtes espion, bien sûr. Pour vous, elle vous permettra de savoir les sentiments et fouiller les souvenirs du Seigneur Des Ténèbres.

Un Harry Potter était complètement crampé de rire par terre.

Qu'est qu'il se passe, Potter?

Vous… vous avez dit la même chose… à… à mon premier cours d'Occlumancie!

Et il crampa de rire.

Potter, arrêtez de rire et nous commencerons l'apprentissage de la Légimancie.

Et le reste du cours fut de la théorie sur le sort Legimens ainsi qu'un petit essai à la fin. Par contre, Harry décida de prendre Rogue par vengeance personnelle. Ginny se tourna donc vers Dumbledore. Ginny arrêta le sort juste avant que Dumbledore l'expulsait et se tourna vers Harry.

Celui-ci plongea dans les pensées de Rogue et ressortit trois secondes plus tard, crampé de rire.

Remus… Tu… tu ne m'avais pas dit… qu'il s'était retrouvé les caleçons à terre après que ma mère l'ai appelé Servilus… pas longtemps après les examens de BUSES!

Le dit-Remus, se souvenant de cette épisode mémorable, crampa de rire. Par contre, la victime de celui-ci, Rogue en l'occurrence, prenait une jolie teinte rouge.

Aloha! Le cours est fini! Adios!

Remus et Harry disparurent en deux secondes, temps nécessaire pour un transplanement… Ou pour se sauver d'un ex-mangemort en colère s'appellant Severus Rogue.

Ceux-ci était rendus à la cuisine, demandant à Molly quel serait le menu du souper.

Jessica arriva, suivi de deux secondes par Rogue, qui parut se calmer aussitôt. Harry et Remus se regardait et essayait de s'empêcher de sourire. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment là, accompagnés de Ginny, Luna et Neville.

Ron et Hermione s'embrassait, tandis que les deux derniers se tenait la main. À ce moment, un mot cliqua dans l'esprit de Remus et Harry : « Ensemble? » Ils le saurait tôt ou tard, Harry, du moins.

Le souper fut délicieux. Peu après être sortis, Remus et Harry s'éclipsèrent en vitesse dans la chambre du dernier pour quatre raisons. La première étant qu'il restait au moins 30 minutes avant le cours de magies anciennes, la deuxième étant qu'ils ne voulait pas subir les Endoloris de Rogue, la troisième était pour rire de celui-ci et de son comportement avec Jessica Angel, la quatrième étant de discuter du présumé couple Luna/Neville. Il n'eurent même pas le temps, car ceux-ci rentrèrent.

Vous n'êtes pas mort d'un Avada Kedavra? demanda Luna.

J'y ai déjà survécut…

Je connais assez de choses sur Rogue pour l'humilier à vie. J'ai déjà fait cela pendant son adolescence, alors. Voulez-vous que je vous raconte la cuite qu'il avait fait en septième?

Allez, Remus! appuyèrent les ados. On pourra raconter ça aux autres gryffondor, paraît qu'ils ne passent pas leurs potions, alors ils pourront se moquer de lui? Allez, dit nous!

Et Remus raconta la fameuse cuite de Severus Rogue. Il s'était mis à embrasser tout les filles, au désespoir de Malefoy, qui disait que les Sang-de-Bourbe ternirait sa réputation. Quant aux dites-sangs-de-bourbes et leur petits amis, il avait claqué Rogue dans la figure.

J'ai oublier de préciser que Lily lui avait donné un bon coup dans les parties pour ça. En plus de la gifle retentissante qui avait suivi. Même ceux qui était ivre-mort s'en était souvenu le lendemain. Quant à James… ne parlons pas de cela. Tu aurais du voir le magnifique vol plané qu'il a fait! Il a volé à cinq mètres, battant tout les autres gars qui lui avait donné également la volée. Tu aurais du voir sa face le lendemain. Elle était pleine de bleues. Il a du aller faire un tour chez Pomfresh et il a failli rater le train! Ça, c'est surtout parce que personne lui avait fait remarqué ses bleus. Les Serpentards avait même ensorcelé son miroir pour qu'ils ne voient pas ses bleus. Seule fois ou les Serpentards ont étés un minimum sympa.

Tout le monde était crampé de rire.

Une question? Demanda Harry tout innocement à Neville et Luna.

Tu viens d'en poser une, mais tu peux en demander une deuxième.

Est-ce que toi et Neville sortez ensembles? demanda Harry avec le sourire spécial maraudeur appris par Remus auquel les profs ne pouvait résister et réduisait n'importe quelle punition tellement on avait l'air d'un jeune enfant innocent.

Ils devinrent rose.

Ils sortent ensembles! _Ils sortent ensembles!_ ILS SORTENT ENSEMBLES! chantonnait Hermione et Ron.

Puis-je vous rappelez comment on l'avait su, moi et Ginny?

On avait parié sur vous, finissa la cadette Weasley. Mais depuis quand sortez vous ensembles? Surtout toi, Luna!

Depuis une heure et demie…

On était en train de pratiquer la légimancie, il y a une heure et demie!

Exactement…

Ohhhhh… s'écria Ginny qui venait de comprendre.

Ron, qui ne comprenait rien, contrairement aux deux autres, se fit expliquer la situation par Ginny. Celle-ci fut interrompu par Harry.

Remus, tu me dois 2 gallions…

Et merde! Tiens, les voilà…

Je suis riche de 2 gallions, c'est cool!

T'as encore parié? s'écrièrent Hermione et Ron.

Bien oui, j'ai toujours raison, alors…

HARRY!

Quoi?

Explique nous pourquoi tu as parié et on te laissera la vie sauve, dirent Neville et Luna en chœur.

Parcequejem'endoutaisetRemusaussietparcequec'estlefunfairedesparisquandongagne.

Il avait parlé tellement vite que les autres l'avait à peine compris.

Bon, maintenant, passons à un sujet nettement moins intéressant. Mon histoire personnelle!

Harry avait décidé de dire tout de suite la prophétie.

Hé bien, même mon père ne croierait cela! s'écria Luna.

Mais c'est vrai, par contre. J'ai de la peine à réaliser que j'aurais pu être à sa place. Harry, je crois que je préfère ma petite vie personnelle à la place de la tienne.

Je t'avoues que moi aussi j'aimerais ta vie, Neville. Tu as tes parents vivants, même s'ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste. Et tu dois en être fier, Nev', FIER.

Je sais. Et le pseudo coup de foudre de Rogue, Jessica?

Rogue a arrêter de nous pourchasser lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans son champ de vision… Il a l'air de vraiment avoir le coup de foudre. Je ne croyais pas cela possible, Severus Rogue, aimer?

C'est parfaitement possible, dit Remus. Rogue aimait ta mère, Harry. Mais Lily ne l'aimait pas, elle le respectait, mais pas plus. Et lorsqu'elle a commencé à sortir avec James, Rogue est devenu plus noir.

Plus argenté, tu veux dire? En un mot, mangemort. Je devrais regarder son aura…

Tu ne l'as pas fait?

Non, je lui demanderais un jour. Bientôt, le jour, par contre. Alors, on va au cours de magie ancienne?

Bien sûr!

Le cours se déroula à merveille. Ils apprirent les rudiments des magies anciennes, elfiques, runiques, antiques, ancestrale, sur les dômes de protection et les boucliers ainsi que celle des anges.

Ou avez-vous appris la magie des anges ?

La seule question à ne pas me poser. Vous le saurez bien vite.

Je ne voulais que savoir.

Je le sais, miss Granger.

À la fin du cours, ils savaient un sort de chaque magie. Pour la magie des anges, c'était l'apparition des morts, d'ailleurs tout le monde avait adorer parler avec Sirius. La magie elfique, elle, c'était le sort de téléportation. Téléportation et non transplanage. L'un était un déplacement de corps d'un endroit à un autre. Et l'on pouvait se faire désartibuler. Tandis que la téléportation était le fait de se déplacer tellement vite que personne ne pouvait te voir. Pour la magie runique, c'était un sort de lévitation comme le Wingardium Leviosa, à l'exception que c'était toi qui lévitait. La magie antique, elle, c'était un sort d'apesanteur. Utile pour ralentir n'importe quel mangemort ou s'en servir dans des exercices. La magie ancestrale était un sort de stopage de temps, utile pour s'éviter un Avada Kedavra. Tu bouges le mangemort et sa baguette vers un autre mangemort et c'est lui qui reçoit le sortilège. Pratique ! Quant au dôme de protection appris, c'était le bouclier anti-doloris. La magie ancienne consistait à un sort d'invention d'objet. Faire apparaître un couteau de nulle part et l'envoyer dans le cœur d'un Mangemort était très utile. D'ailleurs, Jessica les encouragea à apprendre à viser correctement à la bonne place.

J'ai aimé vous faire ce cours. Remus, à toi l'honneur pour le dernier cours.

Avec plaisir, mademoiselle.

Elle sortit discrètement.

Bon, comme vous savez tous mon âge, mon nom, mon prénom, mon surnom, mon malaise mensuel et ma réputation scolaire, je n'aurais pas à me présenter, car vous savez tous que je suis Remus Lupin, alias Lunard, 36 ans, loup-garou et un des quatres maraudeurs qui ont fait de la scolarité de Rogue un enfer !

Ce qui fut acclamé par tous.

Maintenant, j'aimerais voir ce que vous savez en défense, parce qu'avec Ombrage… Et une chose… c'est qui le professeur de l'A.D. ?

Harry devint subitement d'une couleur rivalisant avec les cheveux de Ron.

Merci pour la réponse, Harry. C'est qui qui se maîtrisait au cours de Rogue ?

Moi. Alors, quels sorts allons-nous étudier, cher professeur Lupin ?

Tout les sorts que vous auriez dû apprendre cette année, les sorts de protections et boucliers, ainsi que le Patronus, professeur Potter. À la fin des vacances, vous aurez une véritable formation d'auror ! Allez, au boulot, je veux voir tout ce que vous avez appris depuis que je suis parti.

Harry et les autres leur montrèrent tout les sorts qu'ils savaient en haut du niveau de quatrième année, troisième pour Ginny et Luna.

Maintenant que je vois que vous en connaissez beaucoup, pour être franc, c'est niveau 6-7ème année. Six pour elles, septième pour les autres. J'aimerais que vous me montreriez un Patronus, si vous êtes capable. À toi, Harry.

_Spero Patronum !_

Sous ses yeux, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, apparurent non seulement un cerf, mais aussi un chien, un loup-garou et un joli Sombral aux yeux verts. Harry en tomba sans connaissance du coup. Remus le suivit. Hermione, également très étonnée, fit appel aux morts grâce à la magie des anges.

Sirius, regarde le Patronus ! Merde il a disparu ! Harry, réveille ! Toi aussi, Remus !

Les deux se réveillèrent du coup et le fantôme de Sirius sourit.

Pourquoi m'as-t-on dérangé dans une intéressante discution de Quidditch avec James?

Harry, fais ton Patronus!

Celui-ci réapparut une deuxième fois.

Sirius s'évanouit. Tant que cela était possible pour une apparition. Puis il revint à lui.

Je n'y crois pas! Quand je raconterais cela à James! Hé Rem's, j'adore son Patronus!

Moi aussi, mais j'espère que c'est ce que je crois…

Bon, je dois m'en aller, on m'attends en haut, sinon je serais en enfer pour le reste de l'éternité! À la prochaine!

Bye! dirent tout le monde.

Sirius disparut.

Au Paradis

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!

QUOI? Oh, Sirius!

Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi? Sais-tu quoi?

Que tu me tannes? Je le savais déjà. Non, sans blague, mais je vais sûrement le savoir!

Harry a fait un nouveau patronus aujourd'hui.

Il sait faire un Patronus?

Je ne te l'ai pas dit? Bon son ancien Patronus était à l'origine un cerf. Tu sais ce qu'il représente?

Je ne m'appelle pas Crabbe ou Goyle! Il s'agit de mon auguste personne, aux dernières nouvelles.

Exactement! Mais son nouveau Patronus a, non seulement un cerf, mais aussi un chien, un loup-garou et un Sombral aux yeux verts.

Nos formes d'animagi et celle de Remus ?

Exactement ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Maraudeurs Nouvelle Génération ! s'écrièrent les anciens maraudeurs.

Et Super Humiliation de Servilus ! rajouta Sirius.

James, Sirius ! Allez-vous arrêter ! Surtout toi, Sirius ! Pourquoi donc es-tu au ciel !

Euh… Je suis mort et je ne suis pas Mangemort?

Mais une question. Pourquoi y a-t-il un Sombral ? demanda James.

Je crois que c'est sa future forme d'animagus… répondit Sirius.

Hé bé…

Pourquoi j'ai un fils et un mari de même, soupira Lily.

Fin…

On va se coucher?

Ouais.

Le reste de l'été se passa sous cet horaire. À une semaine, il maîtrisait tout sorts de septième année, en deux semaines, il commençèrent la métamorphomagie et la finirent à la fin de celle-ci. À la troisième semaine, ils commençaient leur apprentissage d'animagis. D'ailleurs, leurs formes étaient pour Ginny, une magnifique jument d'une couleur rousse(Même en animagus, faut que j'aille la même couleur que mes cheveux!), Luna, magnifique chatte angora de couleur blanche, avec bizarrement les yeux vairons, Neville était une panthère de couleur noire avec des parcelles de blanc et de roux, seule chose était qu'il avait des ailes, Hermione était une jolie labrador blanche, exactement le contraire de Sirius point de vue couleur, Ron était un golden retriever, hé oui, de couleur rousse. Harry, quant à lui, eut le droit à une forme d'animagus fantastique, le sombral. Ceci avait complètement étonné tout le monde, surtout McGonagall. Déjà que les ailes de la panthère de Neville avait failli lui donner une crise cardiaque, alors… Le Sombral d'Harry avait les yeux verts, était noir et avait sa légendaire cicatrice, heureusement, elle était au niveau du ventre.

La quatrième semaine fut de la méditation et encore de la méditation. Finalement à la fin de celle-ci, ils se transformèrent en animagi, Harry le premier, suivi de Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Luna. Dans les autres matières à l'horaire, donc enchantements et magie sans-baguette, ils maîtrisaient tous sorts existant de magie blanche, se maîtrisaient parfaitement lors d'un duel, en plus de savoir comment le gagner, ils maîtrisaient tous occlumancie et légimancie, connaissait tous les sorts de magies anciennes et oubliées. Pratique les sorts de stopage de temps! En plus de savoir parfaitement tout sort relatif à la DCFM. De plus, Harry les avait tellement boosté à faire de l'exercice que maintenant ils couraient plus vite que n'importe qui, car Harry avait rajouté un sort d'apesanteur pour être sûr que leurs muscles servent à quelquechose. Et maintenant, ils dormaient du sommeil du juste, la rentrée étant le lendemain.

Chapitre 7 – La rentrée

AAAAAH… Comment ça on est réveillé plus tard? Je n'aurais pas le temps de déjeuner, s'écrièrent 6 voix qui regardait le réveil.

Avez-vous oubliez que l'on est le 1er septembre?

Hein, quoi, c'est la rentrée?

Bien oui, vous l'aviez oubliée?

Hochement de tête des ados.

Une chance que je ne l'avais pas oubliée, moi. Venez déjeuner.

Oui, Mme Weasley(ou maman ou belle-maman, dépendant de la personne), répondirent-ils.

Ils déjeunèrent ainsi et se rendirent donc au train. Il était 10h30 et ils étaient franchement en avance.

Pourquoi vous êtes venus?

On est chargé de surveiller un certain compartiment, en l'occurrence le votre, pour la sécurité personnelle d'un certain survivant, répondit Remus.

Et arrête de poser des questions, continua Tonks.

Elle a raison, appuya Jessica, qui accompagnait également.

C'est le fun! s'exclamèrent les 6 ados.

Dans leur têtes, ils pensaient en même temps : « Pourra pas planifier nos blagues! Et trouver nos noms de maraudeurs! »

Remus, devinant sûrement ce qu'ils pensaient, car il ne pouvait pas légimancier, bien sûr, demanda aux ados s'il voulait savoir des blagues encore et toujours sur leur bonne victime toujours vivante incarnée en la personne de Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions.

Oui, allez Remus!

Celui-ci leur raconta une des premières blagues des maraudeurs, celle faite en Halloween de première année.

Remus, que dirais-tu de… chuchota Harry à celui-ci.

Ce serait super! Ça lui rappellerais son époque d'étudiant…

Maintenant, on doit se donner des surnoms! Pour moi, j'avais l'idée de Darkness.

Et moi de Shadow, dit Neville. Je trouve que ça va bien avec mon…

Tous comprirent, même Jessica.

Et moi Withy? Je suis carrément blanche.

Moi aussi, je te rappelle, dit Hermione. Mais tu peux prendre Whity, je réfléchis au mien.

Hé, Gin', Rouquine?

Je me fais déjà appelé de même, je te signale. Je n'ai pas idée… Minute…

Toi, Hermione?

Patmol, le retour? Désolé Remus, désolé Harry. Mais faut avouer qu'elle lui ressemble pas mal… Point de vue animal bien sûr.

Sweetyfoot? suggéra Hermione.

J'aime, répondit Ginny. Mais j'ai toujours pas d'idée pour moi.

Ni moi…

Rouckie et Princess? lança Harry.

La couleur rousse me suis jusqu'à mon surnom… soupira Ron. Si on en trouve un meilleur… Mais je suis bien d'accord.

Et pourquoi Princess? demanda Ginny

Je me disais que ça ferait bien. À moins que tu veules du surnom de ton frère…

Non, je vais garder Princess…

Ils continuèrent sur divers sujets pendant le quinze minute restant.

Il est quelle heure?

Weasley, tes parents n'ont pas assez d'argent pour ne t'acheter ne serait-ce qu'une simple montre, demanda Malefoy qui venait de rentrer dans le compartiment.

Ne parle pas de tes parents si tu ne veux pas que je parle des tiens.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes parents?

Tu veux le savoir, Malefoy? demanda Tonks en réagissant en se levant aussi vite que la gravitée le pouvait.

Oui, qu'est-ce que tu peux dire sur mes parents?

Tes parents sont Lucius Angelo Malefoy et Narcissa Myriam Black. Tu veux l'arbre généalogique, avec ça?

Avec plaisir.

De l'autre côté, plusieurs Gryffondor regardait par la fenêtre du compartiment et Neville, ayant vu leur manège, avait placé très discrètement un sortilège d'écoute.

Je ne connais pas très bien celle du côté de ton père, mais je vais te donner celle de ta mère avec plaisir.

Allez-y!

En arrière de tout cela, Remus disait : Attention à la bombe Tonks, ses origines côté de sa mère reviennent, comme vous le voyez! Harry lui répondit en chuchotant : Légendaire orgueil et colère des Black? Remus lui dit que oui. Harry chuchota aux autres : Ça va barder!

Tu le veux vraiment? Hé bien, il y a tout d'abord ta mère, Narcissa, ses cousins Sirius et Regulus, l'un étant mort sous le règne de Voldemort… et l'autre étant un évadé d'Askaban… Ça commence déjà bien…

Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas crier que Sirius était un innocent, sinon elle se ferait envoyer ad patres à Askaban pour complicitée familiale.

Oui… Et?

Il y a aussi les deux sœurs de ta mère, l'une étant une évadée d'Askaban nommée Bellatrix Lestrange…

Tressaillement et furieuse envie de tuer Malefoy venant de la part de trois personnes, sans compter celle qui était en train de lui parler. Mais Malefoy l'interrompit.

Je n'ai qu'une tante!

Deux, mon cher. Madame Votre Mère avait-elle oublier de vous préciser cela? Votre deuxième tante s'appelle Andromeda.

Vous voulez parler de la reniée? Ce n'est qu'une…

Fille qui avait du être obligée de se marier avec Rookwood. Elle a été reniée après son refus, finit Tonks.

Comment savez-vous cela? Et elle n'est qu'une sale amoureuse de moldus!

La claque retentit tellement vite et fort que Malefoy lui même ne l'avait pas vue.

Tonks était tellement enragée que ses cheveux changeait de rouge à chaque seconde.

Osez dire cela d'Andromeda Black, ma mère! Sachez, que foi de Nymphadora Tonks, je ne pardonnerais pas à un sang-pur pourri gâté de Serpentard!

Sans parler d'être un fils de mangemort, peut-être déjà un, qui sait? rajouta Harry.

POTTER! hurla Malefoy

Oh, déguerpissez, cher cousin… Et attendez-vous à de futurs cours de métamorphose difficiles!

Métamorphose? demanda Malefoy.

Les autres ados se posait la même question.

Assistante en métamorphose, pour être exacte.

Et Malefoy partit à son compartiment, affecté par quelques sorts par les gryffondor du compartiment d'à côté, respectivent Seamus, Dean, Parvati et Lavande.

Pendant que Ron et Hermione partait pour leur travail de préfet, en retard bien sûr, un, à cause de Malefoy, deux, à cause d'eux même, les autres parlaient.

Vous êtes en retard! hurla McGonagall.

Problème dans le compartiment… dit Hermione

Pas une attaque?

Non, juste une rencontre Tonks et Malefoy… répondit Ron.

Ou Black et Black? Que s'est-il passé?

Malefoy a été humilié.

Monsieur Weasley!

Je disais la vérité, professeur.

Ou est Malefoy, l'avez-vous croisé?

Oui, il ressemble à un demie-limace. Il était dans le compartiment des Poufsouffle de notre année, je crois, répondit Hermione.

À cet instant, les préfets de Poufsouffle rentrèrent.

Très en retard! Savez-vous ou est Malefoy?

Dans le compartiment de son année, avec Parkinson, répondit Ernie MacMillan.

Merci, je me demandais ou tout les préfets de 6ème était passés. Les 5ème années sont déjà en train de patrouiller, sauf deux. Mais où sont les Serdaigles?

Je ne sais pas…Mais je crois que j'ai l'idée pour les préfètes… Ce ne serait pas Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley qui vous manquerais chez les 5ème ? Et Terry Boot et Lisa Turpin la nouvelle préfète chez les 6ème année de Serdaigle? En plus des idiots serpentards? demanda Ron.

Oui. Pouriez-vous nous indiquer ou ils sont?

À ces mots, les préfets de 6ème année Serdaigle rentrèrent.

J'allais vous dire qu'ils s'embrassait dans un compartiment perdu, mais ils sont là…

Deux préfets de Serdaigle rougirent.

Mais ou sont Weasley et Lovegood?

Oh, Ginny et Luna? Je peux aller les chercher, elles ont dû oublier qu'elles étaient préfètes pendant l'été…

Faites. Et Miss Granger, accompagnez-le.

Ils arrivent donc au compartiment. Ce qu'ils virent choqua particulièrement Ron. D'un bord, Luna parlait de je-ne-sais-quel pari qu'elle avait gagnée avec Neville. Elle regardait en direction d'Harry et Ginny. Et ils s'embrassait. Ça c'était normal, ils sortaient ensembles. Mais l'autre bord(N/A :Brothers Instinc, The Return…), Ginny embrassait Harry. Celle-ci avait cassé avec Dean pendant l'été, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ses secrets. Alors, elle avait cassé en début d'août. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarquer l'entrée des deux préfets, trop occupés.

Hum Hum! fit Hermione à la Ombrage.

OMBRAGE! hurlèrent les 4 ados.

Non, Hermione Granger. Je ne ressemble pas du tout à Ombrage! D'ailleurs, on a été obliger de se racler la gorge. Ça fait 2 minutes qu'on est là, au moins.

C'est encore pire, c'est Ron! hurlèrent Ginny et Harry en le voyant.

Ceux-ci se firent un bouclier anti-sorts.

Nous censurons la colère de Ron Weasley, durée de 5 minutes et défonçant les tympans de n'importe qui n'ayant pas lancé un sort de diminution de son.

Tu peux, finalement.

Enfin.

Au Paradis

Ils sont enfin ensemble! s'écrièrent les parents.

Ouais, mais son frère a vraiment des bonnes cordes vocales, Lily…

Je sais, tout comme les miennes, James.

Maintenant, on pourra voir la vie de notre fils d'un peu plus près sans fouiller chez Jessica.

T'a raison. Et je suis contente qu'elle ne porte plus ses boucles d'oreilles bizarres…

Fin du Paradis…

Mais depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble? demanda Hermione.

Depuis que vous êtes partis dans le compartiment des préfets. Je viens de dire préfet! MERDE!

Ginny venait à l'évidence de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublier ce détail.

Préfets? répondit Luna. JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE!

Vous ne serez pas les seuls à être arrivés en retard, en tous cas. Vous allez être vraiment en retard, vous saviez que la réunion commençait à 11 heures! Ça fait une demie-heure. Nous, nous sommes arrivés en retard de 10 minutes, suivis par les Poufsouffles deux minutes après et les Serdaigles juste trois minutes après ceux-ci. Les cinquièmes années étaient déjà en train de patrouiller, sauf vous… Mais comment ça depuis qu'on est partis?

Bien, moi et Ginny avions eu l'idée de faire une petit entraînement de légimancie et nous nous sommes mis face à face. Mais Ginny m'a attaqué rapidement et j'ai eu la surprise qu'elle me rentre dans l'esprit aussi vite. Vous savez tous qu'elle est plus forte que Rogue, au malheur de celui-ci mais à notre bonheur. Donc, elle avait décoché ce souvenir là.

Ils leur fit signe de le légimancier. Ce qu'ils firent.

Hé bien… soupirèrent les deux amoureux préfets.

Donc, Ginny, en voyant ce souvenir, m'a embrassé. On est ensemble et on s'aime.

Hé bien…

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Luna et Neville qui écoutait discrètement, firent la même chose.

Youhou! Je vous emprunte les filles!

GINNY WEASLEY ET LUNA LOVEGOOD!

QUOI? répliquèrent celles-ci.

Vous êtes préfètes!

On s'en vient!

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils y arrivèrent.

MISS WEASLEY ET LOVEGOOD, QUE FAISIEZ-VOUS? hurla leur directrice.

Oublier qu'on étaient préfètes… murmurèrent celles-ci.

Sans compter qu'elles embrassait leurs petits amis, chuchota Ron à Hermione, ce qui la fit rire.

Comment ça? s'écria McGonagall n'ayant pas entendu Ron.

Euh…

Qu'est-ce que je disais?

Hermione ria.

Mr Weasley! Miss Granger! Comment cela, trop occupées?

Les deux préfètes concernées rougirent à la question.

Ron chuchota quelque chose à McGonagall.

Okkk… N'arrivez plus en retard comme cela la prochaine fois, mesdemoiselles. Et dite à Potter que je suis contents pour lui… Allez surveiller les alentours de vos compartiments.

Les deux préfètes corcernées rougirent et partirent, tout comme Ron et Hermione qui suivirent.

Pendant ce temps, dans le compartiment, on jasait.

Ils sont longs aux toilettes, eux autres, ça fait 15 minutes. C'est louche… surtout Remus et Tonks. Et Jessica n'arrive pas avec le chocolat. Méchants surveillants…

À ce moment, Jessica rentra avec le dit-chocolat.

Remus n'est pas arrivé? Ni Tonks?

Non…

Y sont pas vites… Qui veut du chocolat?

MOI, dirent les deux amoureux abandonnés.

Et moi aussi!

Ginny!

Bonjour Harry!

Les deux amoureux s'assirent collés l'un sur l'autre.

Luna est dans le compartiment à côté, Neville.

En un instant, un Longdubat était dans le compartiment à côté en train d'embrasser son amoureuse.

Arrêtez de vous lavez les agmydales, s'écria une voix de pékinois.

Neville lança un Furonculus et Luna un Jambencoton, lui sacrèrent un coup de pied au cul et leur dirent :

Arrête d'écoeurer le monde, Parkinson.

Une fois celle ci hors de leur vue, ils se tournèrent.

Bonjour Seamus, bonjour Dean. Bonjour à vous aussi, les filles.

Bonjour Nev'. Et toi aussi, Luna.

Réflèxes rapides…

Je sais, répondit Neville. Il reste combien de temps avant l'arrivée du train à Poudlard?

Deux heures.

Merci Dean.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans anicroche, autant des deux bord, sauf le fait que Remus et Tonks, revenant des toilettes ou ils avaient passés une demie-heure, faillirent faire une crise cardiaque en voyant quatres personnes de leur connaissance s'enlacer et se bécoter.

Pas dû remarquer qu'on était pas là, eux, se dirent-ils

Ils s'assirent et discutèrent pendant le reste du trajet, Neville et Luna les rejoingnirent quelques minutes après et ils s'amusèrent.

Devrais s'habiller, non?

Ils contrusirent un paravent magique avec un miroir et se changèrent ainsi en 2 secondes top chrono et sort Stopica Tempo.

ARRIVÉE DU POUDLARD EXPRESS À PRÉ-AU-LARD!

Ils descendirent vers les calèches.

Je veux choisir mon Sombral ! dit Harry.

Si tu veux! dirent les autres, ayant tous vu la mort.

Après deux minutes de recherches et regards bizarres, ils trouvèrent le sombral qu'ils voulaient. Celui-ci était d'un noir d'encre, tirant un peu sur le bleu, avec les yeux bleu ciel, tout à fait comme Sirius. D'ailleurs, ce Sombral avait même une forme d'étoile sur son ventre.

Je crois que tout le monde sait comment je vais l'appeler.

Sirius, non? dit Remus. Il lui ressemble beaucoup.

Je sais, mais je pensais plutôt à Black. Comme son nom de famille.

D'accord! appuyèrent les autres.

J'ai parenté avec un cheval, ria Tonks.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans une calèche, ceux-ci pouvant contenir huit personnes maximum. Heureusement que les couples faisait collé collé sinon ils aurait eu de la misère à rentrer.

Ou allez-vous?

Voir Dumbledore, bien sûr. En espérant l'attraper avant la cérémonie de répartition…

Nous on va aller directement dans la Grande Salle.

Ils rentrèrent avec fracas. Tout les regards se tournait vers eux. Et pas seulement des regards étonnés. Ils avait beaucoup changés, cet été. Harry, bronzé au maximum par ses exercices, qui lui avait d'ailleurs donné beaucoup de muscle, les cheveux toujours et encore en bataille, silhouette élancée de 6 pieds(enfin!) et yeux verts pétillants, même si une personne le regardant de proche pouvait voir à ses yeux que l'une des personnes chères à ses yeux venait de mourir. Les filles le regardait tous en bavant, de la deuxième à la septième année. Ce qui n'enchantait pas Ginny, qui n'avait envie que de les assassiner les une après les autres avec un couteau à beurre. Celle-ci avait beaucoup changée également, animagus oblige. Elle avait perdu toutes ses rondeurs de petite fille, qui s'était dispersé à une autre place(N/A : Si vous ne devinez pas…), ses cheveux resplendissait et avait la couleur du feu en plus de lui arriver au niveau des hanches, elle avait les yeux bleu océan, mesurait 5 pieds 9 et devait lever la tête pour regarder Harry et son frère. Elle était également regardée par des gars, ce qui n'enchantait pas Harry, mais aussi Ron. Celui-ci, comme sa sœur, avait ses cheveux couleur feu, la silhouette presque aussi musclée et svelte qu'Harry, lui aussi mesurait 6 pieds et avait des yeux noisettes étincelants d'étoiles. D'ailleurs, il se faisait aussi regarder par la gente féminine et Hermione pensait à quelle sorte de torture pourait-elle bien utiliser du haut de ses 5 pieds 8. Ses yeux couleur gris foncé(N/A : Pas comme Malefoy), ses cheveux, enfin devenus disciplinés et moins bouclés serré, lui faisait un jolie cascade châtaine lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Les filles la jalousait de leurs tables et n'enchantait pas Harry, Ron et même Neville, qui la trouvait gentille et la relèguait au rang d'amie. Celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds cendrés(N/A : Pas comme Malefoy, merci!), avait une taille assez mince et musclée et mesurait 5 pieds 11. Ses yeux pers prouvait le sérieux qu'il avait acqui au cours de la dernière année. Par contre en ce moment, ils exprimaient surtout le bonheur d'être enfin à Poudlard, comme tout le monde. Il se faisait lui aussi regarder par les filles. Luna aussi avait des envies de meurtres particulièrement élevées. Elle aussi avait changée. Ses yeux, habituellement brun de chez bruns, était de couleur vairon, un vert, un bleu. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, avec des reflets naturels de noir donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient de cette couleur. Elle mesurait 5 pieds 7, la plus petite de la gang.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

Miss Lovegood, vous n'êtes pas à votre table, sermonna Flitwick juste devant elle.

Je veux être à celle-ci, de toute manière, il y a toujours une assiette de trop ou plus à chaque table, répondit Luna.

Mais votre devoir de préfète?

Je le ferais, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'irai reconduire les premières années à la tour.

Merci, le mot de passe est « harfang des neiges », chuchota le petit professeur.

Ok.

Et ils recommençèrent à parler, puis partirent en installant un excellent sort d'illusion.

Et direction les cuisines, dit Harry, ayant installé un sort d'invisibilité et de lévitation sur lui.

Le plan Maraudeurs Next Generation pouvait commencer. Et deux morts au Paradis devait en être content.

Dobby!

Que voulez-vous, Mr.Potter?

Pourais-tu mettre cette potion dans les assiettes des Serpentards et du Professeur Rogue?

Quel est cette potion, Mr.Potter?

Une blague.

Je le ferai, Mr.Potter.

À la prochaine, Dobby.

À la prochaine, Harry Potter!

Et ils s'éloignèrent, ayant auparavent vérifier que la potion était bien placée dans les assiettes, surtout celle de Rogue et Malefoy.

Ils s'assirent confortablement et attendirent le reste de la répartition.

Chapitre 8 – Super blagues et profs intéressants

Zeller, Ariane!

GRYFFONDOR!

Ainsi se finit la répartition.

Bon, mon discours, ne sera pas très long… Surtout parce que j'ai faim…

La Grande Salle se mit à rire.

Vous avez sans doute remarquer le départ de la Grande Inquisitrice Dolores Ombrage, pour les plus vieux…

On en est content! répondit quelqu'un à Serdaigle.

Je le savais. Donc, cet été, j'ai cherché un professeur. J'en ai même choisi deux, mais manifestement, ils sont en retard…

BOOM!

Nous ne le sommes pas, professeur, répondit une voix.

Remus Lupin sortit des décombres de la porte rendue en copeaux.

Un peu.

Mais ça fait une entrée théâtrale, non?

Bien sûr, professeur Lupin, répondirent tous ceux en haut de la quatrième année n'étant pas à Serpentard.

Je suis content de voir que l'on se souvient de moi.

5 Gryffondor et une Serdaigle se levèrent, arrêtèrent le temps pour eux et Remus.

EXPLICATIONS!

Dumbledore me l'a proposé cet été, je voulais vous faire la surprise.

T'as réussi, mais tu vas voir la nôtre après le repas, sourit Harry. Bon, on retourne à notre table.

Ouais…

Les deux autres professeurs, en arrière, riait.

Comme j'allais le dire avant l'entrée, nos professeurs de DCFM sont Remus Lupin et son entrée fracassante, ainsi que Jessica Angel.

Je suis là, professeur Dumbledore.

Elle apparut, telle une ange, ce qu'elle était, bien sûr. Avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux d'un noir pur faisant contraste avec la quasi-blancheur de ses cheveux(N/A : Mais pas comme Malefoy), ainsi que les mèches rouges et bleues, elle était belle à damner un Mangemort (N/A : Repenti ou pas…Regardez Rogue qui bave à la table des profs…) autant qu'un saint. Son visage était ovale, ne comportait aucun bouton et avait un petit nez(N/A : C'est mon visage-euh!).

Allez-vous présenter l'autre professeure?

Exclamation chez les élèves.

Oui, je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks, l'assistante de McGonagall en métamorphose. Elle est spécialisée en métamorphomagie.

Malefoy, à la table des Serpentard, imitait Dumbledore, ce qui faisait rire la majorité d'entre eux.

Nymphadora?

Pas de réponse.

Nymphadora?

Pas de réponse.

Nymphadora?

Pas de réponse.

Tonks?

Oui, professeur Dumbledore, je suis là. Et vous savez parfaitement que je déteste mon prénom.

Je sais bien. Donc, je disais… Nymph… Tonks, reprit Dumbledore après le regard noir de celle-ci, remplacera McGonagall pendant ses absences, qui arriveront souvent pendant l'année, car elle me remplacera moi, car j'ai certains voyages à faire à l'étranger.

Hooooooooooooo, dirent les élèves.

Dans la tête des Serpentards c'était : « Quand le maître saura ça! » En effet, quand Voldemort le saura, il en dansera de joie. Et en profitera pour torturer des moldus.

Bref, j'ai fini pour le tour des professeurs. Mangeons!

Et les élèves s'attaquèrent aux délicieux mets venant d'apparaître. Le repas était presque fini et on allait passer au dessert, quand soudain, un bruit résonna.

Les élèves se demandaient d'où venait le bruit, quand soudain, le professeur Rogue vira rouge gryffondor. Celui-ci, qui était à la table des professeurs, se retourna vers le professeur à côté de lui(et lui déboucha les oreilles en même temps)et cria :

LUPIN! EXPLIQUE POURQUOI JE SUIS ROUGE GRYFFONDOR!

JE LE SAIS TU MOI? JE SUIS ARRIVÉ JUSTE AVANT QUE LE REPAS COMMENCE!

JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU ES EN DESSOUS DE ÇA!

ROGUE, JE N'AI PLUS QUINZE ANS! ET JE SUIS PLUS INTELLIGENT QUE TOI!

AH OUI?

OUI! MOI AU MOINS JE NE VAIS PAS CRIER SUR LES TOITS QUE TU T'ES RETROUVÉ SANS CALEÇONS DANS LES AIRS APRÈS LES BUSES DE DCFM, SERVILUS!

Rires chez les élèves, vite transformé en : « Let's Go Professeur Lupin! » ou « Let's Go Professeur Rogue! »

PAKKKKKKKK!

TU VAS LE PAYER CHER, SERVILUS!

FERME-LA, LE LOUP-GAROU!

ET? AU MOINS, JE NE ME SUIS PAS FAIT HUMILIER PENDANT MA SCOLARITÉ ET JE SUIS PLUS AIMÉ PAR LES ÉLÈVES, PROF CHOUCHOU DES SERPENTARD!

PROF CHOUCHOU DES SERPENTARDS? ET TOI ET TES GRYFFONDOR?

Ils se battait coups de poings et coups de pied, lorsqu'une beuglante apparut devant eux.

Severus et Remus se tournèrent vers celle-ci.

NA, MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI! s'écria la beuglante. MÊME SI J'ENCOURAGERAIS REMUS PERSONNELLEMENT!

La lettre se désintègra.

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

Élèves se tournant vers les Serpentards maintenant rendus aussi rouge Gryffondor.

Une lettre parcheminée flotta à hauteur pour que tout le monde puisse la lire.

Celle-ci disait :

En bon souvenir de l'époque des premiers maraudeurs,

Nous avons bariolés les Serpentards en rouge.

Certains qu'ils n'aimerait pas le rouge Gryffondor, nous avons fait duré le sort deux jours.

J'espère que le professeur Rogue aimera un de ses petits souvenirs de son temps d'étudiant.

J'espère aussi que les Jumeaux Weasley nous pardonnerons de leur avoir volé leur place au titre de farceur.

En passant, pour les blagues spéciales « Serpentard » nous en ferons la publicité.

Alors, dès demain, vous pourez aller au 96, chemin de Traverse ou commander par hibou la potion « Rouge Gryffondor » de la cuvée « Blagues aux Serpentards ».

Bien à vous,

Les Maraudeurs Nouvelle Génération.

Darkness, Princess, Shadow, Whity, Roukie et SweetyFoot.

En dessous de leurs noms, il y avait un tampon, chacun étant différent. Il y avait un cheval ailé vert, un cheval non-ailé bleu, une panthère ailée noire, une chatte angora blanche, un golden retriever roux et une chienne labrador grise foncée.

Cinq professeur et un directeur se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Les blagueurs eux, était content de leur blague. À la table des professeur, Rogue était tellement rouge qu'il avait l'air d'être en feu, car en plus du rouge de la potion, il y avait le rouge de sa colère. Remus et Tonks, à côté, s'efforceait de ne pas rire du pauvre maître des Potions tout rouge. Minerva McGonagall avait un petit sourire en regardant la table des Gryffondor ou était installés les six blagueurs tandis que Dumbledore, souriant, pensait que c'était le meilleur à faire en temps de guerre, les blagues.

Au Paradis

YESSSSSSSSS! hurlèrent deux personnes.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Oh, non…

YESSSSSSSSS!

James, Sirius, regarde, tout les Serpentards sont rouges.

Je te rappelle que j'ai parenté avec l'un et j'adore particulièrement sa teinte de rouge, elle ne lui fait pas bien au teint, regarde, Lily…

Mais ils n'ont pas le droit!

HÉ JAMES, REGARDE LUNARD!

QUOI?

REGARDE LUNARD! LET'S GO REM, PÈTES LUI LA YEULE!

LET'S GO REM'S!

LES GARS! QUOI? ILS SE BATTENT! REMUS, LE JOUR OU TU MONTERAS AU PARADIS, CE QUI NE SERAS PAS AVANT 50 ANS, JE TE BOTTERAIS LES FESSES!

LILY!

Regarde la table des profs, elle est toute fixée sur les Gryffondor.

Je sais. Manisfestement, cela a rapport avec la lettre… Bien réussie, cette blague…

JAMES, SIRIUS!

Fin du Paradis

Attention!

Les élèves se calmèrent.

Je voudrais faire part des règlements. Notez que tout ce qu'il y a dans la boîte à Flemme des jumeaux Weasley est interdit… sauf si vous voulez sauter le cours d'histoire de la magie et de divination… non sans blague, à part la boîte à Flemme, il y a aussi tout les 600 autres affaires qui sont marqués dans le bureau de Rusard. Il y a aussi la forêt, qui, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite.

Coup d'œil à 3 préfets de Gryffondor, une de Serdaigle et deux garçons à Gryffondor.

Les six personnes regardèrent Dumbledore innocemment.

Notez également que cette année, pour la première fois, les préfets auront leurs chambres, comme les préfets-en-chef, qui sont Cho Chang de Serdaigle et Mickaël Corner de Serdaigle également.

Yé! hurlèrent tout les préfets.

Luna, son homologue masculin, Terry Boot et Padma Patil prirent le chemin de la tour des Serdaigle avec les premières années. Elle n'eut pas de mal avec eux, car il demandait comment pouvait-on faire des blagues comme celle-ci et Luna répondait avec plaisir. Finalement, elle se rendit à sa chambre privée, comme les autres. Elle se sentait seule. Elle était habituée à être plusieurs dans une chambre, que ce soit ses camarades de maison ou que ce soit Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Surtout Neville. Elle finit par s'endormir vers minuit..

Ginny, Ron, Hermione et l'homologue masculin de Ginny, Colin Creevey, eux, se rendait à la tour des Gryffondor. Ils posaient autant de question que les Serdaigle et ils y répondirent avec plaisir. Eux aussi se rendirent à leurs appartements, ou ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient seul. Habitués par l'été d'être ensemble, ils finirent eux aussi par s'endormir vers minuit.

Tonks et Remus, rendus à leurs appartements, mystérieusement côte-à-côte, était en train de rire comme des malades.

Non, mais t'as vraiment failli battre Rogue à pleine couture, si la Beuglante…

Qui est-ce qui l'a envoyé, tu penses?

Je ne sais pas, sûrement l'un des six…

Rogue doit rêver de torturer les six l'un après l'autre.

C'est son genre.

Ils allèrent dormir.

7h45, le lendemain…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

PAK!

Bon, faut se lever…

Ce fut fait en trois secondes, l'habillage quatre, le maquillage cinq.

Toc, toc…

T'es prêt, Ron?

Oui, Mione, attends minute, je m'en viens…

Celui-ci ouvra la porte après quelques secondes.

On va réveiller Gin'?

Ouais, si elle n'a pas mis son réveil…

Je l'ai mis, mon réveil. Espérons que Luna aussi. Elle a dit qu'elle m'attendrait à la porte qui sert pour se rendre à toutes les chambres.

OK!

Ils firent leurs exercices matinaux, rejoint par Harry et Neville, puis descendirent déjeuner vers 8h30, heure de déjeuner de l'école.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours, demanda Harry.

Potions avec Serpentard, Métamorphose avec Serpentard pour le matin, SACM avec Poufsouffle, DCFM avec Serdaigle pour l'après-midi, répondit Ron.

C'est la journée Ordre Du Phénix, non? dit Neville.

T'a raison! Rogue, McGonagall et Tonks, Hagrid puis Remus et Jessica. Ils font tous partis de l'Ordre, répondit Hermione.

Moi, j'ai DCFM avec Serdaigle, Potion avec Serpentard, Divination avec les Serdaigles, merci à la chouette à lunettes, puis SACM avec les Serpentard.

Tu as la chouette à lunettes? Pas chanceuse… Je l'ai plus, en sixième année, on devait lâcher certains cours, dont divination. En réalité, tu dois lâcher deux matières, j'ai lâcher l'astronomie comme deuxième. Et surtout, ne te fais pas coller une prophétie au cul, compris? dit Harry. Déjà assez de la mienne, il ne faut pas en rajouter une autre.

Moi, j'ai aussi lâcher divination et astronomie, dirent Ron et Neville.

Et toi, Hermione? demanda Ginny.

Arithmancie, Runes et astronomie, si ça vous étonne.

Comment ça trois?

Parce que Arithmancie et Études des Runes sont des petites options, contrairement à la divination et aux SACM. Ceux-ci durent deux heures, contrairement à mes matières.

Et maintenant?

Ça ne change rien à mon horaire, j'ai autant d'heure de cours! Programme de sixième année! Mais attends, à la fin de la semaine tu vas être empêtrée dans tes devoirs. Au moins, tu connais déjà les sorts de cinquième, par contre, la théorie. Tu vas avoir de la misère.

Grrrfmmm…

Je viens de la déprimer, moi…

Ouais, Mione, tu viens de déprimer ma sœur. On va en cours?

Potions… On va pouvoir faire chier Rogue! Quand il vera notre face dans SA classe de potions! s'écria Harry.

Pour une fois, je ne dirais rien, soupira Hermione.

Je vais regarder l'aura de Rogue, sans sa permission, j'ai hâte de voir s'il y a de l'argentée!

HARRY!

Quoi?

On se rend en cours de potions ?

Chapitre 9 – Premiers cours

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur cours de Potions, tandis que Ginny et Luna se rendait en DCFM.

Bonjour à toute la classe. Je suis content de voir qu'il y a du monde qui savent apprécier l'art subtil et rigoureux des Potions. Par contre, je suis étonné de voir certains visages, dit-il en regardant la table ou étaient installés les Gryffondor.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il savait déjà pour Neville, devinait qu'Hermione y serait également, mais ne s'attendait pas à Potter et Weasley.

-Si tout ce monde est ici, c'est parce qu'ils ont eu O en théorie et pratique des Potions.

Coup d'œil à Neville qui n'avait eu qu'un E en théorie.

Alors, au travail!

Les 4 Gryffondor et les 4 Serpentards se mirent au travail. Chez les Serpentard, il y avait seulement Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Bullstrode. Et le quatuor habituel à Gryffondor. Le cours se passa dans le calme, sauf peut-être à l'exception de Rogue qui jurait à tout les 5 minutes en se frottant le bras.

Les Gryffondor savait parfaitement que c'était la marque des Ténèbres. Les Serpentards aussi, mais pas pour la même raison. Puis, le cours fini, les Serpentard et Gryffondors se rendirent à leur deuxième cours, métamorphose. Les Gryffondors se demandaient comment Malefoy allait avoir l'air à la fin du cours.

Ils se rendirent donc en métamorphose, ou il n'y avait seulement que Tonks.

Minerva McGonagall, dans son extrême gentillesse, a tenu à ce que j'assume tout les premiers cours de l'année des quatres maisons, sauf les classes des petites premières années. Personnellement, je crois qu'elle aime bien son petit congé.

Rires chez les élèves, en particulier Gryffondor.

Non, sans blagues, je sais très bien que McGonagall adore enseigner, l'ayant moi même eux comme élève.

Ça fait combien de temps que McGonagall enseigne?

Vous ne le saviez pas?

Non, madame, répondit le Serpentard, en l'occurrence Blaise Zabini.

Quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, à mes 11 ans, ça faisait près de 20 ans. Pour être plus exact, ça va faire 40 ans en décembre qu'elle enseignera à Poudlard. C'était en 1977 que je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Faites le calcul.

Miss Tonks, qu'allons-nous étudier cette année, demanda Hermione, reprenant son mode « préfète et meilleure de classe », qui faisait chier Malefoy et les Serpentards, mais que les Gryffondor aimait bien. Après tout, Hermione était de même.

Pour le programme de cette année, nous aurons tout les maléfices et sortilèges de 6ème année, comme transformer un parchemin en un loup, nous ferons aussi la transformation de baguette en arme. Et nous allons aborder la métamorphomagie. Quelqu'un sait-il qu'est-ceque c'est? Et Miss Granger, ne levez pas la main, j'aimerais que ça soit un Serpentard qui répond.

Malefoy rit à cette remarque.

Et bien Malefoy, puisque vous riez, répondez à cette question.

Bien sûr. Pour commencer, un métamorphomagus est quelqu'un pratiquant la métamorphomagie.

Comme?

Comme vous.

5 points à Serpentard, je suis bel et bien une métamorphomagus, mais ce n'est pas cela que j'ai demandé, Malefoy. Pourtant, avec l'éducation de votre famille, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez pu avoir la bonne réponse. Manisfestement, non.

Qu'avez-vous contre ma famille?

Sangs-purs égocentriques, même si ma mère en est une et se trouve avoir parentée avec la tienne. À part cela, le fait que les trois quart et peut être plus si je compte le côté de votre père, est mangemort.

Comment osez-vous insinuer cela, cousine?

Élèves complètement bouche-bée. Sauf quatre gryffondor regardant Tonks et Malefoy.

Votre père est en prison pour en être un, premièrement. Deuxièmement, tout le monde connaît le penchant des Malefoy pour la magie noire. Troisièmement, une certaine Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, se trouvant être ma tante, en est une également, mais pas à Askaban, elle s'est évadée. Il y a aussi Regulus et Sirius Black, qui sont Mangemorts.

Peter Pettigrow, pensa-t-elle, pas Sirius Black. Sirius Black vaut plus que cela. Beaucoup plus que des Mangemorts. Et quatre Gryffondor pensait la même chose.

Pour comptabiliser le tout, il n'y finalement que moi et ma mère qui n'était pas Mangemortes, juste avant la chute de Voldemort en 1981, cousin.

Et Sirius Black, mais il est mort, tout comme ma mère. Maman, tu me manques, pensait Tonks. Depuis ce jour, je vois les Sombrals. Au moins, j'ai réussi à m'échapper des Mangemorts, Bellatrix n'avait pas trop aimé cela.

Ouais, grâce à Potter, ronchonnait Malefoy.

Tu veux voir ce qu'il est capable en magie, le Potter, se tourna Harry.

Arrêtez! Malefoy, 10 points de moins à Serpentard pour dérangement de cours.

Grrrrrrrfhfhfhfhfh…

Bon, qui va me donner la définition de la métamorphomagie.

Neville leva la main.

Mr Longdubat?

La métamorphomagie est une forme de métamorphose consistant à pouvoir transformer une partie de ton corps, généralement les parties du visage, très rare que ça soit à d'autres place, en ce que tu veux. Exemple, tu peux te retrouver avec des cheveux bleus, les yeux verts et le nez de Rogue. Avant, tu avais les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et le nez rond.

10 point pour Gryffondor. Rogue? Il est là depuis combien de temps, ma parole?

Quinze ans, répondit Harry. À notre malheur à tous.

Et au mien aussi. Je l'ai eu comme prof à partir de ma cinquième année. Il m'a franchement découragé dans la tentative de devenir auror. Mais j'ai ma formation et ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a empêchée, répondit Tonks. Qui veut devenir auror, ou plutôt, qui a les matières pour? Sinon, dites la matière que vous avez coulée.

Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione levèrent la main.

Parfait. Vous ne voulez pas devenir auror? Que voulez-vous devenir? demanda Tonks en regardant les Serpentard. Ah oui, Mangemorts…

Les Serpentards ricanèrent.

Qui n'a pas eu ses matières pour?

Le reste de la classe leva la main.

Quelle matière? demanda Tonks à Seamus.

Potions.

Moi aussi, rajouta Dean.

Il me manquait Enchantements, moi, dit Parvati. Et Potions. J'étais tellement stressée que j'avais tout mélangée!

Moi, c'est Botanique et Potions.

Tout le monde savait que Lavande n'aimait pas les plantes, qui lui rendait bien.

Et vous, les Serpentards?

DCFM, répondit Malefoy.

Moi aussi, répondit Zabini.

Botanique, répondit Parkinson. Et DCFM.

Le seul point de ressemblance entre elle et Lavande était qu'elles détestait les plantes.

Et vous Crabbe et Goyle?

Botanique, Potions et DCFM.

On s'en doutait, pensa la professeur. Ils ont tous coulé leur DCFM, à cause de Ombrage et sûrement parce qu'ils sont Mangemorts.

Donc, si je comprends bien, seulement Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Hermione Granger ont les cours pour devenir auror? Et ce sont seulement des Gryffondor?

Bien sûr, répondit Malefoy. Tout les Serpentard savent qu'Auror n'est pas un bon métier.

Pourquoi? Ah oui, j'oubliais… Les pauvres petits Serpentard vont se faire tuer par leur papa chéri s'il deviennent auror. En plus du fait que quand t'es Auror, tu te fais tuer par un Mangemort, l'inverse aussi. Surtout tonton Lucius, Malefoy?

Hé, n'insultez pas mon père!

Je ne l'insulte pas! Je ne dis que la vérité!

Voldemort triomphera! Personne ne peut le battre et encore moins Potter!

Tu veux que le Potter te montre sa force magique, demanda placidement Harry.

Stop! Bon, nous commençons le cours! Qui connaît le sort pour changer un livre en boîte à bijoux?

Bookitia at Bijouria! Répondit Harry.

5 points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer ce sort assez complexe.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Maintenant, faites le sort. Cela serait parfaitement normal si vous ne réussissiez pas au premier coup, ne vous inquiètez pas.

Les Gryffondor et Serpentard s'attelèrent à la tâche.

Professeur Tonks, j'ai réussi, s'exclama Neville.

Les Serpentard se tournèrent, tous connaissant l'aptitude pourrie qu'il avait normalement en métamorphose.

Longdubat, 20 points à Gryffondor. Très belle boîte, d'ailleurs.

Lavande et Parvati étaient également de cet avis. Il faut dire qu'elle était en parfait merisier, avec des petits saphirs et des rubis tout autour formant un coeur et des fils d'or et de bronze striant cela.

Et vous, Mr Potter, demanda Tonks, venant de voir qu'Harry avait finie la sienne.

Tenez, Professeur.

20 points à Gryffondor, Mr Potter. Élégante boîte, vous aussi.

La boîte d'Harry fut trouvé très belle, même chez les Serpentards, à leur malheur. Celle-ci était en bois d'if, comme sa baguette, était striée de fils argent et d'or, avec des rubis et des émeraudes formant I Love You.

Miss Granger?

Oui, professeur?

Votre boîte est très belle. 20 point pour Gryffondor.

La boîte d'Hermione était en pin, striée de couleur noire avec en son centre une violette faite en amésthyse et des pierres de quartz mauves autour de la boîte.

Et vous, Weasley?

Tenez, professeur.

Joli… 20 points à Gryffondor.

La boîte de Ron était en saule, striée de jaune et en son centre une rose faite en diamant et des zircon entourant le tour de cela.

Et vous, Patil?

Le bilan était que les boîtes les plus réussis était à Gryffondor, même les 4 autres Gryffondor avait mieux fait que les Serpentard.

10 point de moins à Serpentard, on voit encore des pages de livre, Goyle! Crabbe, 10 points de moins à Serpentard, on voir encore le titre du livre! Bullstrode, c'est quoi ce machin? Une moitiée de livre et l'autre une boîte à bijoux? 10 points de moins à Serpentard!

Les Serpentard était déprimés, seul Malefoy, Zabini et Parkinson avait fait une boîte presque convenable.

Ceux qui n'ont pas fait une boîte au moins aussi réussie que celle de Miss Patil auront un devoir.

Les Serpentard ronchonnait.

Alors Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson et surtout Goyle, Crabbe et Bullstrode, je veux quatre parchemins sur la manière de faire le sort, son utilité et les sorts lui ressemblant. Pour le prochain cours!

Les Serpentard était de très mauvaise humeur. C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à leur diner.

Bonjour vous, comment s'est passé votre cours de métamorphose, demanda Ginny. Et celui de Potions?

Potions, comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus Crabbe, Goyle et Bullstrode, répondit Harry après l'avoir embrassée.

Et Métamorphose? demanda Luna, assise à leur table depuis le commencement de l'année.

Un rêve, répondit Neville en l'embrassant également.

Comment ça?

Il n'y avait que Tonks comme professeur, répondit Hermione.

Et?

Les Serpentards ont eu des devoirs et pas nous. Faut dire aussi que leur métamorphose n'était pas réussie! On a gagné 155 points et les Serpentard se sont fait enlevé 5, dit Ron.

Comment ça?

En réalité ils s'en sont fait enlevé 35, mais en ont récupéré 30, ce qui fait un total de 5 points enlevés, non? répondit Hermione.

Vu de même, oui.

On dîne?

RON! répondirent les autres.

Ils dinèrent donc et se rendirent au cours de SACM avec les Poufsouffles.

Bonjour Hagrid!

Bonjour! J'ai décidé de reprendre les Sombrals que j'avais montré en 5ème année pour le cours d'Ombrage. Je crois, que comme ils sont au programme 6ème année et que les élèves n'avait pas compris grand chose, que ce serait une bonne idée. Qu'en penses-tu?

Je ne sais pas, Hagrid. Mais je peux t'aider à choisir si tu veux.

Ils revinrent donc avec quelques Sombrals choisis par Harry. Dont le fameux « Black » qui leurs avait tirés la calèche.

Je l'aime bien celui-là, moi. Il est très gentil.

Le Sombral hennit doucement car Harry le flattait au niveau du dos. Les élèves commençait à arriver.

Bonjour à vous, les accueillit Hagrid. Nous allons étudier les Sombrals. Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'est un Sombral?

Harry leva la main. Qui de mieux que celui qui les a comme animagus pourait répondre.

Les Sombrals sont des créatures fantastiques qui peuvent transporter des personnes en une vitesse incroyable. Ils sont de type charognard, ce qui veut dire qu'ils bouffent ce qui est mort. On ne peut les voir que lorsqu'on a vu la mort en face. Sinon, ils sont invisibles.

Parfait, Mr. Potter. Alors, qui peut les voir comparativement à l'an passé?

L'an passé, chez les Gryffondor, il n'y avait qu'Harry et Neville. Maintenant, il y avait en plus Hermione, Ron et bizarrement Parvati. Harry se promit d'y poser la question. Chez les Poufsouffle, il y avait Ernie MacMillan, Susan Bones et Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Hagrid passa le cours à parler de toute l'utilité des Sombrals et de leurs légendes sur la mort à ceux qui ne les voyait pas.

Harry et les autres était proche de Black et parlait aux Poufsouffles.

Désolé de vous posez la question, mais qu'avez vous vu mourir?

Ma tante. Il ne me reste aucune famille, dit Susan.

Amelia? s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron.

Elle hocha la tête en sanglotant.

J'ai réussi à me sauver par cheminette.

Et toi, Ernie? demanda Hermione.

Ma famille. Je suis chez Justin, pour les vacances. Il ne me reste personne.

Il était manisfestement sur le point de pleurer.

Et toi, Justin? demanda Neville.

Mes parents. J'habite chez mon oncle. Les Mangemorts ont tués mes parents au début juillet et je me suis évadé chez ma voisine avec de la poudre de cheminette achetée pour en cas de danger, une chance qu'elle avait fait un petit feu. Il pleuvait et on avait froid cette journée là. Je me suis réfugié chez Ernie et ses parents. Ceux-ci se sont fait tué en mi-juillet. C'était une paire de manches a expliquer à mon oncle que la sorcellerie existait, en tout cas. Et d'expliquer qu'Ernie devait venir habiter chez nous provisoirement pour la même raison. Mon oncle ne voulait pas que j'y retourne. Il a fallut le convaincre.

Et toi, Parvati? Demanda Ron.

Sœur tuée sur le coup… Parents réussi à tuer les mangemorts… Morts après… Réfugiée chez Lavande par cheminette… Failli être tuée par Lestrange… sanglotait-elle.

Padma? Quel Lestrange? demanda Harry.

Oui… La mangemorte Be… Bellatrix. Celle qui est Black…

D'un coup, Neville et Harry s'était mis à jurer.

Parvati, elle sera vengée autant que tes parents, mets-toi sur la liste d'attente entre Harry et moi, dit Neville.

Pourquoi tu lui en veux, Harry, demanda Parvati. Et toi Nev'?

Elle a tué mon parrain.

Elle a torturée mes parents jusqu'à la folie, répondit Neville

Je ne savais pas, Nev'… Mais toi, Harry, qui est ton parrain?

Tu ne me croieras pas…

Allez!

Il a parenté avec l'assistante en métamorphose.

Aux dernières nouvelles, celle qui a tuée ton parrain a parenté avec Professeur Tonks. Il y a aussi Malefoy et sa mère, mais ça m'étonnerais. Ne reste plus que… Sirius Black?

Exact!

Mais ton parrain est le pire criminel qui soit!

Non, Peter Pettigrow EST le PIRE criminel qui soit!

Comment?

Harry lui raconta l'histoire, ainsi qu'à Susan, Justin et Ernie qui l'écoutait.

Hé bien…

Ils étaient étonnés.

Harry, je jure que je ne dirais rien sur cela, mais une chose…

Laquelle?

Quand allons-nous commencer l'A.D.?

Je l'avais oublier, elle! Tu transmettras le message aux autres qu'elle commencera après que les équipes de Quidditch soient faites.

Ok, ce sera fait, assura Parvati, ainsi que Susan qui se chargerait des Poufsouffles non au courant et des Serdaigles.

Je peux me charger des Serdaigles de notre année et Luna, le cours qu'on a après c'est DCFM, dit Harry.

Ça me va! fit Susan.

Bon, passons au plus intéressant… Qui a passé ses Potions?

Susan et Ernie dirent qu'ils les avait passé.

Bien, je vais vous raconter des histoires complètements drôles sur Rogue.

On vit trois Poufsouffles et 5 Gryffondor écroulés de rire par terre.

Hagrid, ayant quand même un minimum de sérieux en matière de professeur, demanda à Harry de venir raconter la petite blague qu'il avait racontée.

Si le professeur Rogue me tue, Hagrid, ce sera de votre faute, dit Harry.

Allez-y, Mr.Potter.

Premièrement, pour plus d'information que moi, contacter le Professeur Lupin, il se fera une joie d'y répondre, fit Harry avec la voix d'un gars dans une publicité, contrairement au Professeur Rogue qui vous tueras.

Rires chez les élèves.

Vous voulez l'histoire?

Ouais! cria Dean.

L'histoire commença le 1er septembre 1977, soit disant la dernière année du Professeur Lupin, de mon père et ma mère, de Sirius Black et de Peter Pettigrow. C'était aussi la première année du Professeur Tonks ainsi que la dixième année d'enseignement du Professeur McGonagall, dit Harry, qui s'amusait à étirer le début de l'histoire.

On a compris, Harry. Ma mere aussi était en septième dans ce temps-là, s'écria Seamus.

Bref, le professeur Rogue, après avoir essuyé une tentative de meurtre l'an passé, d'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'à pas aller dans le Saule Cogneur quand Remus y était et que c'était la pleine lune, était complètement en rogne contre ceux qui se faisait appelé les Maraudeurs. Mon père, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et le professeur Lupin, autrement dit…

Harry, t'arrêtes pas d'allonger, tu vas la raconter oui? s'écria Lavande.

Oui oui… bref, c'était dans le Poudlard Express… Les Gryffondor parlait, les Serdaigles regardait leurs nouveaux livres, les Poufsouffle s'amusait et les Serpentard, eux, révisait leur programme d'apprenti-mangemort. Dans ceux-ci, il y avait Rogue. Je ne dit pas qu'il est mangemort, non je dis juste qu'il se tenait avec des Serpentard qui l'étaient. Bref, Rogue s'ennuyait et décida de se promener dans le train, à la recherche d'un moyen pour se venger des Maraudeurs pour l'humiliation de ses BUSES, car comme tout le monde doit le savoir… Tout le monde le sait, non?

Oui, on le sait Harry! s'écria Hannah.

À côté de lui, trois Pouffsoufle et quatre Gryffondor riait.

Bon, comme je disait, il essayait encore et toujours de se venger du fait que mon père l'avait fait lévité sans caleçons dans les airs… totale humiliation, car tout les 5ème l'avait vue…

Et ça figure parmi les meilleurs souvenirs de ma mère, dit Seamus.

Bref, j'allonge encore mais c'est pas grave… Rogue arriva devant le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Remus et mon père était en intense partie d'échec, que Remus remporta au même moment ou Rogue rentra, tandis que les deux autres jouait à la bataille explosive. Rogue rentra et mon père lui demandit direct : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Servilus? Rogue se mit encore et toujours dans une colère noire, car il déteste se faire appeler Servilus, vous l'avez tous vu quand Remus l'a appelé de même, il s'est retourné et a donné un coup de poing. Bref, Rogue, entendant mon père l'appeler Servilus, lui a lancé un sort. Mon père l'évita et les autres se levèrent du coup en ripostant eux aussi par un sort. Après ils s'amusèrent à lui changer les vêtements et les cheveux de couleurs. À la fin, il avait l'air d'une limace recouverte de furoncles habillée en tutu rose et aux cheveux fushia. Conclusion, Rogue déteste encore et toujours Remus Lupin, car il lui rappelle sa pauvre scolarité de Serpentard mal-aimé. FIN!

YESSSSSS! hurlèrent les élèves. À MORT LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE AUX CHEVEUX GRAS ALIAS SERVILUS! VIVE LE PROFESSEUR LUPIN LE GENTIL LOUP-GAROU! VIVE LES MARAUDEURS!

J'ai laissé Harry raconter son histoire, mais je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas bien de traiter le professeur Rogue de même.

Ohhhhhhhh, furent ce que les élèves répondirent.

À cet instant, on entendit au loin un son de cloche.

Le cours est fini!

Les élèves courèrent vers l'école, pour leur cours de DCFM, ils croisèrent les 5ème années Gryffondor et Serpentard qui s'en allait où ils venait de partir ainsi que les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de la même année qui avait botanique.

Bonjour Professeur Lupin, l'accueillirent les Gryffondor tout sourire ainsi que les Serdaigle. Et bonjour Professeur Angel.

Bien bonjour à vous tout, répondit Jessica.

Moi de même, mais je vois que les Gryffondor sourient comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise, et je m'y connaît. Ou sinon c'est un bon cours que vous veniez de passer.

Augmentation de sourires.

Bon, à quel cours étiez-vous…

Soins aux Créatures Magiques, professeur, répondirent les élèves candidement.

Avec Hagrid? J'aurais pensé que c'était Rogue et qu'Harry aurait sortit une niaiserie sur Rogue, mais non, c'est SACM que vous aviez…

Professeur Lupin, même si on était pas en potions, Harry a sorti une niaiserie sur le Professeur Rogue.

Laquelle, Harry?

Dans le Poudlard Express, en septième. Le relookage de Rogue.

Ah, je vois. Voulez-vous la savoir, demanda-t-il aux Serdaigles.

Il raconta l'histoire aux pauvres Serdaigles crampés de rire à la fin.

Bon, maintenat que j'ai raconté mon début de 7ème année et celui de Rogue, commençont le cours, car ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez être en septième année, sinon. Qu'avez-vous appris avec le crapaud Ombrage? demanda-t-il aux élèves crampés de rires à cause de sa dernière phrase. Quoi? Je n'ai presque pas de possibilité d'emploi à cause d'elle et de sa loi anti-loup-garou! Et elle ressemble vraiment à un crapaud!

Crampements de rires.

Avec Ombrage on a appris ce qui était dans le livre de Wilbert Eskivdur, si je me souviens bien de l'auteur, il faut dire que le livre était ennuyeux et qu'il pouvait faire concurrence avec les cours de Binns, répondit un Serdaigle que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Endormant, non?

Très, répondit le Serdaigle.

Harry leva la main.

Je crois que certains ici ne se sont pas contenté d'apprendre ce que le livre demandait, répondit Harry.

Deux Serdaigles rougirent, ainsi que tout les Gryffondor.

Cela veut-il dire qu'ils ont ouvert un club de défense illégal?

Rougissement de la part des visés.

Cela ferais quoi? Premièrement, nous avoir donné un O ou un E en défense, non. Et deux, permettre de nous défendre un minimum contre les Mangemorts, répondit Ron.

C'est tout à fait vrai. Je recommanderais moi même ce club et le professeur Dumbledore aussi, paraît-il, répondit Jessica. Et le professeur Lupin aussi.

Les membres de l'A.D reprirent une couleur normale.

Donc, qui est le dirigeant de ce club, sans paraître indiscrète. Cela doit être quelqu'un qui a eu un O en DCFM et il y en a 4 ici. Tous chez Gryffondor, bien que le reste aille des E. Pareil chez les Serdaigles, sauf l'un qui a un A. Qui est le dirigeant de l'A.D.?

Un des Gryffondor marmonnait : Pasobligédeposerlaquestionmerde…

Mr.Potter?

Merdeellevadirequec'estmoietlepirec'estquec'estvrai.

Vous savez que j'entends parfaitement bien lorsqu'on marmonne, Mr.Potter. C'est une très bonne initiative.

C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée, moi je ne suis que le professeur, répondit Harry qui voyait son amie devenir rose.

Bien. Passons à ce que vous avez appris jusqu'ici, maintenant, demanda Jessica.

La moitiée du cours fut réservé à la vérification de ce qu'ils avait appris, l'autre fut pour l'apprentissage d'un sort.

Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre un sort particulièrement difficile qui est normalement niveau 7ème année et même début d'auror, demandez au professeur Tonks. Le sort est le Patronus. Quelqu'un peut me dire comment marche ce sort? Oui, Weasley.

Le sort Patronus sert à éloigner les Détraqueurs, qui se sont échappés d'Askaban cet été pour rejoindre Voldemort. La formule est _Spero Patronum_. Pour le faire, il faut penser à un souvenir heureux. S'il ne marche pas, il y a deux possibilités. La première étant qu'il n'y aillent rien qui sortent de votre baguette, l'autre étant qu'un brouillard argenté sorte. On appelle cela un Patronus informe. La forme finale du Patronus est le Patronus corporel. Il faut aussi remarquer qu'il faut une certaine puissance magique pour réussir à le faire, ainsi qu'une très bonne volontée.

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, Mr.Weasley. 20 points à Gryffondor pour cette excellente définition. Donc, comme il l'a dit, il faut penser à un souvenir heureux. Qui réussit à faire un Patronus informe?

À l'étonnement des professeurs, plusieurs levèrent la main. Il y avait Parvati, Seamus et Dean chez les Gryffondor, ainsi que Lisa et Terry chez les Serdaigles. Lavande avait peine à faire sortir un fil argenté d'un centimètre de sa baguette, tandis que les autres Serdaigles comme Mandy Brocklehurst et Sally-Anne Perks ne pouvait rien faire sortir. Elle s'étaient pratiquées entres amies pour réussir le moindrement leurs BUSES. Elles avaient très bien réussies, car elles avaient eu un E.

Qui sait faire un Patronus corporel?

Nous, répondit Neville. Par contre, je ne sais pas mais il a changé depuis la dernière fois, ce n'est plus le même. Est-ce normal?

Cela est parfaitement normal. C'est juste que celui en qui tes espoirs reposent pour éloigner le détraqueur a changé, c'est tout. Maintenant, j'aimerais le voir, Longdubat, commencer. Suivi de Granger, Weasley et Potter.

Neville fit apparaître son Patronus, un Sombral noir aux yeux verts avec une Panthère noire ailée et une chatte angora blanche. Il avait confiance en lui, Luna et Harry pour cela. Ron fit apparaître son Patronus, une labrador blanche, un golden retriever et un Sombral aux yeux verts. Il avait confiance en lui, en Hermione et en Harry. Hermione fit le sien, exactement pareil à celui de Ron, à l'exception d'un livre se trouvant sur le labrador.

25 points à Gryffondor pour vous trois. Ce sont des excellents Patroni et il est très rare de voir plus d'un animaux dans un Patronus. À vous, Mr.Potter.

Harry le lança. Sous ses yeux, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, apparurent non seulement un cerf, un chien, un loup-garou et un joli Sombral aux yeux verts, mais une jolie jument rousse également. À cet instant, Ron le regardait presque haineusement. Harry déglutit, ses pensées se résumant à : « J'crois que j'aurais pas dû faire le Patronus… »

Bien, 30 points pour Gryffondor, Mr.Potter. Très intéressant de voir que vous avez confiance en moi et votre père.

La cloche sonna. Tout le monde se précipita au dehors pour le souper.

Chapitre 10 – Sélection de Quidditch et retour de l'A.D.

Après ce cours, une semaine et demie avait passée. Ron, ayant utilisé un bon Stopica Tempo avait chialé Harry pendant 10 minutes au point qu'il se demandait si ses tympans en aurait des problèmes. Ginny avait eu la réaction contraire, elle était contente car elle disait que ça prouvait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Hermione, elle, se demandait quand Ron allait arrêter avec son instinc fraternel, mais elle l'aimait toujours quand même. Luna riait de Ron et son instinc fraternel également, tout en travaillant dans ses devoirs qui était bel et bien long à faire. Neville l'aidait aussi, tout en se demandant de cette belle atmosphère sans Voldemort allait durer. Harry se demandait la même chose, tout en pensant : « Est-ce que je suis vraiment capable de le battre? »

Aujourd'hui par contre, les Gryffondor était impatients, car après les cours, ce serait les sélections de Quidditch.

Quelques heures plus tard…

ENFIN! s'écria quelqu'un. C'EST L'HEURE D'ALLER SUR LE TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH!

Ce fut la cohue d'élèves Gryffondor sortant de leur salle commune.

Bonjour tout le monde! Comme tout le monde me connais, mais que c'est obliger, je suis Harry Potter, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Vous savez tous que Ombrage m'avait renvoyé pour coup à un élève de Serpentard, notre cher Malefoy. McGonagall m'a donné la permission de réavoir ma place d'attrapeur et m'a promu capitaine parce que je suis le plus vieux, désolé Ron.

Celui-ci était né le 30 septembre.

Bref, je dois donc remplacer nos trois poursuiveuses, nos 2 batteurs qui sont vraiment poches, car à moins d'être les meilleurs, ils ne seront pas dans l'équipe. J'aimerais aussi trouver une équipe de remplacement car lorsque toute la nouvelle équipe reconstituée sera partie, le nouveau capitaine aura au moins tout ses joueurs et pourra lui aussi choisir des remplaçants. Dons cela fait au total 1 gardien, 1 attrapeur, 6 poursuiveurs, mais sûrement poursuiveuses, c'est tout le temps des filles depuis 1971, demandez à Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue ou Minerva McGonagall, ils vous le diront. Il y aura aussi 4 batteurs. Nous commencerons par les poursuiveurs. Je commence par la lettre A jusqu'à Z. Vous aurez à faire 20 tirs et les 6 en ayant fait le plus seront dans l'équipe. Allinger, Alex!

Celui-ci n'en rentra aucun, comme presque tout ceux ayant suivis, sauf les six choisis. Les six choisi furent les seuls à réussir à rentrer plus d'un but, mais cinq maximum.

Je l'avais dit que le gardien s'était amélioré! Bon, comme d'habitude, ce sera encore et toujours des poursuiveuses.

Les gars soupirènt.

Les poursuiveuses titulaires sont Ginny Weasley, record de cinq buts sur le gardien. Ron, tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir permise de faire des buts?

Non et ça m'enrage, répondit le gardien de son balai.

Il y a aussi Hermione Granger, d'ailleurs, tu m'as étonnée avec tes quatres buts. Ron, je vais encore te répèter la même question. Tu ne l'as pas encouragée?

Non! répondit celui-ci. D'ailleurs, je t'es trouvée très bonne, Mione chérie!

Merci! répondit la Mione en question.

La troisième poursuiveuse titulaire, avec ses quatres buts également, sera Parvati Patil.

Yessssssss!

Passons maintenant aux poursuiveuses remplaçantes, qui sont très bonnes également. Alors, avec ses trois buts, Natalie McDonald!

Merci!

Ainsi que Sabine Henry avec deux buts!

Cool!

Et sa sœur Samara avec deux buts aussi!

Cooooooooooool! s'exclama la sœur. On est ensemble! s'écria-t-elle.

Quant à celles qui ont fait qu'un seul but, toujours des filles, ma parole, vous n'avez qu'a vous pratiquer un peu et vous aurez la place après.

Merci, répondirent les trois filles de deuxième année ayant réussies à rentrer un but à Ron.

Passons aux élections de batteurs. Je ferais apparaître des cibles magiques et vous devriez bien les viser. Elle bougent un peu pour mettre une petite difficulté. Allons-y!

Cette épreuve finissa une heure après. Les batteurs titulaires furent Neville Longdubat et Dean Thomas. Les batteurs remplaçants, au plus grand malheur d'Harry, étaient les frères Crivey, Dennis et Colin.

Bien… J'aimerais savoir une chose, qui était le meilleur gardien après Ron, l'an passé?

Un garçon de 4ème année leva la main.

Poursuiveuses, testez-le!

Finalement, le petit garçon de 4ème année réussit à bloquer plus de 15 buts sur les 20.

T'es parfait, on a les meilleures poursuiveuses! Maintenant, passons aux attrapeurs! Je vais lancer 50 balles de golf et vous devrez les attrapez! Donc, Abercrombie, Euan! Deuxième année?

Oui.

Harry lança les balles, il les attrapa toutes, bien qu'il faillit tomber de son balai à plus de deux reprises.

Personne d'autres, il a attrapé les 50! T'est engagé!

Ce fut un deuxième année très content.

Les Gryffondor s'en allèrent très content vers leur salle commune faire une jolie petite fête.

Hermione, va chercher à manger à la cuisine. Ron, aide là. Vous trois, suivez-moi, on va chercher les Bièraubeurres!

Il fit signe à Neville et Ginny, qui le suivirent jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne.

Vous allez maintenant découvrir un passage secret que Rusard ne connaît pas.

Ils se rendirent chez Honeydukes, qui par chance était encore ouvert, puis au Trois-Balais commander des Bièreaubeurres. Rendus à la Tête-de-Lard, ils prirent l'apparence de personne adultes et rentrèrent commander un des fameux FireWhisky.

Si t'es saoul, ce n'est pas de ma faute! dit Ginny.

Ils revinrent à la tour, cachant le FireWhisky sous la cape d'invisibilitée, à consommer lorsque les quatres premières années seront couchés. Ce qu'ils firent deux heures plus tard. Les cinquièmes, eux, étaient tout simplement en train de faire leurs devoirs dans leurs chambres pour leurs BUSES grâce au sortilège de silence que les élèves de 6ème avait installé, tout comme les 7ème années, qui eux s'inquiètait de leurs ASPICS. Il ne restait que Ginny et les 6ème année, les autres étant soit couchés ou étudiait.

Qu'est qu'on fait? demanda Seamus, le nouveau commentateur succédent à Lee.

FireWhisky! s'exclama Harry.

Ou t'en as trouvé, s'exclama Dean.

Tête-de-Lard…

Ok…

Le bilan fut que les 6ème année et Ginny furent saoul au bout de 5 verres, 4 pour les filles. Ils finirent par aller se coucher et se levèrent le lendemain avec une gueule de bois épouvatable, une chance qu'ils n'avait pas Rogue cette journée-là. Par contre, ne parlez pas du cours de DCFM et de métamorphose, respectivement pour les sixièmes et Ginny.

Remus en avait chialé, en partant de « Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensés ? » à « Ça me rappelle ma première cuite et celle de Rogue… »

Peu après, les Gryffondor et Serdaigle eurent le droit à la fameuse histoire de la cuite de Rogue… et celle de Remus. Lui par contre, n'avait pas fait grand-chose sauf se mettre à chanter, mais Sirius et James, c'était une autre affaire. Demandez à McGonagall si elle se souvient du strip-teese qu'ils avait fait! Conclusion, Lily, mi-saoule et se rendant compte du fait que James était sur une table sans presque rien, l'avait baffé deux-trois fois avant qu'il se rendre compte qu'il ne portait plus grand-chose(en l'occurrence, seulement un caleçon), mais Sirius, c'était une autre paire de manche. Il avait carrément fini son streep-teese, balançant son linge à travers toute la Grande Salle.

Mr. Finnigan, votre mère n'avait-elle pas reçu un chandail de Sirius?

Celui-ci hocha la tête en riant.

Il est encadré dans une chambre de la maison ou il n'y a que des choses sorcières et porte l'inscription : Première cuite en fin de septième et super strip-teese de Sirius Black et de James Potter avec marqué en parenthèse Chandail de Sirius. Elle a aussi une photo de vous pendant la fête qui chantait la danse des canards. Elle a une photo de Rogue couverte de bleus, aussi.

Oh, non… soupira le professeur. Au moins, Rogue ne se souvient plus de cela. Par contre, ne prononcer pas le mot cuite devant McGonagall, elle va rire et vous dire qu'elle sera toujours moins pire que celle de James Potter et Sirius Black.

D'ailleurs, en métamorphose…

Pourquoi êtes-vous fatiguée?

La professeure de métamorphose se doutait pourquoi et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Pris une cuite, dit Ginny.

Sous l'œil étonné des Gryffondor et Serdaigle, elle crampa de rire.

Toujours moins pire que celle de James Potter et Sirius Black…

Racontez, professeur, demanda un Serdaigle.

J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, demanda Tonks, aimant savoir des anecdotes de son cousin.

Eux aussi eurent droit à l'histoire de la cuite des septième années de 1977. James Potter et son presque strip-teese, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fini à cause de Lily Evans qui lui avait donnée trois bonnes baffes pour qu'il reprenne un minimum conscience, Sirius Black et son strip-teese complet, Remus Lupin et la danse des canards ainsi que Severus Rogue et ses multiples baffes dans la face des filles qu'il avait embrassée ainsi que le magnifique vol plané gracieuseté James Potter.

Vous demanderez à Finnigan si sa mère a encore le chandail de Sirius…

La classe éclata de rire et le cours se passa somme bien pour Ginny qui fit une sieste après avoir fait le sort demandé.

Les journées passèrent encore. À la fin de la semaine, Harry sut les heures d'entraînement de Quidditch pour les quatres équipes.

Donc, le lundi, c'est Serpentard suivi de Poufsouffle, mercredi c'est Serdaigle suivi de Gryffondor, vendredi les Pouffsoufle suivi par Serpentard et dimanche c'est nous suivi de Serdaigle. On a donc le mardi, jeudi et samedi de libre. Alors, le prochain jour c'est jeudi. Marque le sur les gallions et avertis le monde, Hermione.

Parfait, Cap'taine Potter!

Bon, ok, je suis le capitaine mais tu n'es pas obligé de me le rappeler.

Ok…

Harry, je peux aller avertir les Serdaigles?

Bien sûr, tu peux aller avertir ta Luna, les préfets et les autres Serdaigle, Nev'.

Neville partit vers la tour des Serdaigles.

Qui veut avertir les Poufsouffle?

Je vais me porter volontaire, dit Ron.

C'est parfait.

En deux heures, les membres de l'A.D. étaient tous au courant. La journée du mercredi se passa très bien. Le jeudi se passa aussi très bien.

Vers 9h, les couloirs étaient calmes, très calmes, à l'exception de plusieurs personnes se baladant tout vers la même place. Il y avait Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, son frère Ron Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Hermione Granger accompagnée de la Serdaigle Luna Lovegood, suivis de très près par Parvati sans sa sœur Padma, décédée cet été pendant un raid de mangemort, ainsi que Dean, Seamus et Lavande. Cho arriva peu longtemps après avec Michael Corner et son ami Anthony Goldstein. Peu longtemps après suivirent Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Hannah Abbot. Seul les frères Crivey manquait à l'appel.

Où sont passés les Crivey ? Il est 9h05 !

On est là !

Merci. Vous êtes vous fait attrapé par Rusard ?

Non…

En fait, ils sont venus nous chercher… répondirent quatre voix en arrière des frères Crivey.

Qui êtes vous ?

Nous, tu le sais, Harry.

Samara ? Sabine ? demanda Harry, se souvenant quand même de ses poursuiveuses remplaçantes.

Exact, répondirent les 2 jumelles en troisième année à Gryffondor.

Parfait, vous pouvez. Et les 2 autres ?

Samantha Tucker. Et ma soeur Tabatha, répondit une fille.

Vous êtes en quoi?

Troisième année à Serpentard.

Serpentard? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Vous faîtes penser à des Serdaigles.

Je sais. On se tient beaucoup avec des Serdaigles. On est rejetée par les Serpentard. Tu devrais aussi t'acheter des lunettes, notre écusson est sur notre robe. Ils n'aiment pas les filles de moldus, ces sangs-purs égocentriques! répondit celle qui s'appellait Tabatha.

Vous êtes filles de moldus?

Oui, on habitait dans le même quartier que les frères Crivey. Ce qui explique qu'on se tienne beaucoup avec eux car on était amies avec.

C'est vrai? demanda Harry à Dennis.

Oui.

Vous êtes acceptées!

Mais c'est des Serpentardes!

Ron, ferme là c'est moi qui décide! Et arrête de bouder!

J'accepte tout le monde qui veut se défendre contre Voldemort, qu'il soit Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Sabine, Samara, comment les trouvez vous en potion?

Comment tu sais qu'on a les Serpentard en potions?

Parce que tout Gryffondor a Serpentard en Potion depuis que Rogue est le prof au moins. Donc?

On travaille souvent avec, répondit Sabine. Je les trouve plus smartes que les autres Serpentard.

Et toi, Samara?

Même chose!

Vous êtes acceptées, les jumelles!

MERCI! dirent les jumelles.

Là, il est 9h15, commençons donc le cours, sinon il ne finira jamais. Aujourd'hui, pour ceux en bas de la quatrième année, j'enseignerais le Stupéfix. Ceux qui sont cinquième en montant, on continue l'apprentissage du Patronus. Ça vous va?

Ça nous va! répondirent les « élèves ».

Toc, toc!

Qui c'est?

Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst et Sally-Anne Perks, répondit une fille.

Entrez!

Bonjour! J'ai entendu parler d'une association de défense par Terry, répondit celle qui était Lisa selon Ron et Hermione.

C'est exact, voulez-vous embarquer?

Oui, on aimerait. Terry m'a dit qu'il venait ici pour se apprendre à se défendre et j'ai aimée l'idée, vous savez, avec Voldemort… ses mangemorts ont tués ma famille, répondit Mandy.

Moi aussi, rajouta Sally-Anne.

Je comprends. Maintenant, avant de commencer ce cours, nous ferons un serment. Moi, je jure de venger mes parents, de venger mon parrain, de venger toutes les personnes que je connais qui ont eu des proches tués par Voldemort ou torturés jusqu'à la folie. Je jure de tuer Voldemort. Je jure de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Je jure de tuer Peter Pettigrow. Je jure de faire revenir la paix dans le monde magique! Je jure de redorer le blason des Gryffondor qui a compté un mangemort!

Hermione s'avança.

Je jure de venger tout ceux que je connais qui ont eu des proches qui ont étés tués ou torturés par Voldemort et je jure de tuer tout mangemort rencontrant mes yeux. Je jure de redorer le blason des Gryffondor qui a compté un mangemort!

Ron et Ernie s'avancèrent, se lançèrent un regard.

Je jure de venger tout mes amis qui ont eu des proches qui ont étés tués ou torturés par Voldemort et je jure de tuer tout mangemort rencontrant mes yeux. Je jure de redonner bonne réputation aux sangs-purs!

Ginny s'avança.

Je jure de venger tout mes amis et mon petit ami qui ont eu des proches qui ont étés tués ou torturés par Voldemort et je jure de tuer tout mangemort rencontrant mes yeux. Je jure de redorer le blason des Gryffondor qui a compté un mangemort! Je jure de redonner bonne réputation aux sangs-purs!

Mandy et Sally-Anne s'avancèrent.

Moi, je jure de venger mes parents, de venger toutes les personnes que je connais qui ont eu des proches tués par Voldemort. Je jure de tuer Rabastan Lestrange. Je jure de redorer le blason des Serdaigle qui ont compté plusieurs mangemorts!

Leurs familles s'étaient fait tuer par le même mangemort.

Les autres Serdaigles s'avancèrent et parlèrent d'une même voix.

Moi, je jure de venger toutes les personnes que je connais qui ont eu des proches tués par Voldemort. Je jure de redorer le blason des Serdaigle qui ont comptés plusieurs mangemorts.

Parvati s'avança.

Moi, je jure de venger mes parents, de venger ma sœur Padma, de venger toutes les personnes que je connais qui ont eu des proches tués par Voldemort ou torturés jusqu'à la folie. Je jure de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Je jure de redorer le blason des Gryffondor qui a compté un mangemort!

Les autres Gryffondor s'avancèrent et dirent d'un même voix, étonnant en pensant qu'il y en avait sept.

Moi, je jure de venger toutes les personnes que je connais qui ont eu des proches tués par Voldemort. Je jure de redorer le blason des Gryffondor qui a compté un mangemort.

Hannah Abbot et Justin Finch-Fletchey s'avancèrent.

Moi, je jure de venger mes parents, de venger toutes les personnes que je connais qui ont eu des proches tués par Voldemort. Je jure de tuer Voldemort. Je jure de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Je jure de redorer le blason des Poufsouffle qui ont compté plusieurs mangemorts!

Susan Bones s'avança.

Moi, je jure de venger mes parents, de venger ma tante Amelia, de venger toutes les personnes que je connais qui ont eu des proches tués par Voldemort. Je jure de tuer Antonin Dolohov. Je jure de redorer le blason des Poufsouffle qui ont compté plusieurs mangemorts!

Les jumelles de Serpentard s'avancèrent.

Moi, je jure de venger mes parents, de venger mon frère Rick, de venger toutes les personnes que je connais qui ont eu des proches tués par Voldemort. Je jure de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Je jure de redorer le blason des Serpentard qui ont comptés tellement de mangemorts qu'ils ne peuvent être nommés!

Elles furent applaudit par tout le monde.

D'ailleurs, savez-vous que Rogue l'est? questionna Tabatha.

Comment t'as su ça? s'exclama Neville

J'ai vu la marque sur son bras. Tu savais qu'il était mangemort? demanda Samantha.

Oui, on le sait. Il est espion pour Dumbledore dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Ohhhhhh, s'exclamèrent tout le monde.

Comment t'as su ça? s'exclama Dean.

C'est un secret… répondit Harry. On commence?

Pourquoi t'as fait rentré ces Serpentardes? l'interrompit Ron.

Parce qu'elles ne sont pas du côté noir, Ron!

Mais ce… shit, j'avais oublier!

Y vient de catcher, enfin…

Le don des auras permettait de savoir qui était du côté du mal.

Harry, pourquoi as-tu dit Peter Pettigrow dans ton serment, normalement, c'est censé être Sirius Black, non, demanda Sally-Anne.

J'avais oublier de vous le dire, Sirius Black est innocent et Pettigrow est le coupable.

Quoi? s'exclama Seamus.

Bon, papi Harry va raconter une jolie histoire… dit Harry en souriant à pleines dents.

HARRY! s'exclama Hermione.

Personne n'est mangemort, ici, alors ils ont le droit de savoir…

Ok…

Et Harry raconta sa petite histoire à tout le monde qui était franchement étonné de cela.

On commence le cours, maintenant, il ne reste qu'une heure et quart à cause de toute les histoires! Même si trois profs et peut être plus savent ou on est, ce n'est pas une raison pour se lever de mauvaise humeur demain! Les quatrièmes et moins, le stupéfix, les autres, le patronus, capish? Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et moi on se promènera pour voir comment est votre niveau. D'ailleurs, Samara, Sabine, Tabatha et Samantha venez ici et montrez-moi ce que vous valez!

Celles-ci leur montrèrent ce qu'elles valait.

Savez-vous que c'est niveau quatrième année?

Ouais! répondit Sabine.

Je vous suggère de pratiquer tout les nouveaux sorts de niveau quatrième et ceux appris en faisant un duel.

Super!

Je vais voir les nouvelles Serdaigles.

Le reste du cours se passa ainsi, Harry et les 5 autres se promenait, conseillait les autres et parfois faisait des duels entre eux.

Revenez dans deux jours à la même heure! lança Harry aux jumelles Tucker, qu'il avait fait sortir en premier.

Oui, Harry!

Elles arrivèrent saines et sauves à la salle commune. Par contre, ne demandez pas après.

Chez les jumelles de Serpentard

Ouf, il n'y a personne, tous couchés, on monte aux dortoirs?

Oui, je suis éreintée, répondit Samantha.

Elle avait de bonnes raisons, il était bien 11h15.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dehors, les sangs-de-bourbes?

Elles saissirent leurs baguettes.

Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Malefoy! déclara Tabatha.

Oh si, je suis un préfet… Et je suis sûre que tu étais dans l'association de Potter!

Je m'en fout tu que tu sois préfet, répliqua Samantha.

Non, je ne crois pas, surtout que je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi en magie.

C'est à voir!

_Silencio! Imperium! Doloris!_

Le dortoir des filles de troisième années Serpentard fut rempli de cris dissimulé par un Silencio. L'autre sœur, Tabatha, fut obligé sous impérium de regarder sa sœur se faire torturer au Doloris. Si ce n'était pas assez d'avoir vu ses parents et son frère mourir. Non, fallait voir sa sœur jumelle sous Doloris. Elle essayait de le combattre, mais ça ne marchait pas.

« Je ne veux pas voir ça! _Je ne veux pas voir ça!_ JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR ÇA! » s'écria-t-elle en pensée.

La dernière phrase avait été dite à voix haute. Elle courut aux appartements les plus proche, en conséquent ceux du professeur Rogue.

Professeur! Professeur!

La pauvre cognait et cognait, mais ça ne marchait pas. Soudain, elle vut une ombre indentifié comme un humain. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou avant même qu'il puisse la voir et se rendit vers l'autre seul endroit qu'elle connaissait. La tour des Gryffondor.

Madame, demanda Tabatha, je veux voir un Gryffondor, c'est question de vie ou de mort!

Mais vous êtes une Serpentard! Pourtant, votre visage me dit quelque chose…

Je suis Tabatha Tucker, j'étais avec les frères Crivey et les jumelles Henry, tantôt.

Je ne sais pas…

Ma sœur est dans son dortoir en train de se faire torturer par Malefoy, laissez moi rentrer!

La Grosse Dame voyait qu'elle ne mentait pas, surtout qu'elle pleurait et montrait les signes d'un impérium récent. Le cadre s'ouvrit. Elle arriva direct dans la Salle Commune.

Quelqu'un? Il y a quelqu'un?

Tabatha, que fais-tu ici? C'est les Gryffondor, ici! s'exclama Harry, qui allait se coucher car il venait de finir ses devoirs et il était minuit.

Ma sœur se fait torturer par Malefoy dans les dortoirs!

Malefoy! Ron, va chercher le directeur, tu dois connaître le mot de passe, il est donné à tout les préfets! Hermione, va chercher McGonagall! Ginny, va chercher Remus et Tonks! Neville, tu viens avec moi et Tabatha chez les Serpentard! Duplicate Cape d'invisibilitée!

La Cape fut décuplée et ils se séparèrent.

Comment ça tu connais le chemin, Harry?

Je te raconterais!

Avant qu'elle sombre dans la folie comme mes parents, finissa Neville.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Serpentard bien vite, mais essouflés.

Malefoy!

Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Longdubat?

Il avait arrêter son Doloris. Tabatha se précipita sur sa jumelle, qui avait enduré presque 20 minutes de Doloris, heureusement pas très fort car Malefoy n'avait pas encore atteint la maturité magique. Neville et Harry avait les yeux durs, très durs, promettant au lanceur de Doloris qu'il ne serait pas choyé.

Je viens faire remarquer à un imbécile de ma connaissance qu'il a utilisé un sortilège impardonnable, ce qui pourait t'enfermer à Askaban. Tu veux rejoindre ton père?

Tu sais qu'il n'y est plus?

Je sais. Ton mangemort de père s'est évadé. Maintenant, c'est des Dragons qui gardent. Trois dragons de Roumanie qui peuvent te carboniser si tu mets un seul orteil en dehors de la limite permise.

Maintenant, on va te châtier pour ça, déclara Neville.

Oh, le pauvre Longdubat à sa grand-mère. Il n'aime pas trop les Doloris hein? Sûrement parce que ses parents en ont reçu jusqu'à la folie. Ma tante a fait un excellent travail pour cela.

_Stupéfix!_

Malefoy tomba par terre.

Tabatha, ta sœur va bien? demanda Neville.

Elle n'a presque plus d'énergie et commence à délirer.

Non! s'exclama Neville, connaissant trop la situation. Harry…

On va lui donner un peu de notre énergie. C'est un sort que pas grand-monde connaît, mais ce n'est pas de la magie noire. Par contre, je vais faire un sort Silencio, je ne veux pas que tu sache le sort, Tabatha.

Je ferais tout pour sauver ma sœur!

Harry prononça le Silencio. Il se mit face à Neville et se mit à réciter un des sorts que Jessica leur avait appris.

Par le pouvoir des anges, par le pouvoir de la nature et par le pouvoir de la magie, faîtes qu'elle reprenne de l'énergie grâce à la nôtre. Nous te remercirons, dieu des Sorciers pour votre clémence et pour sauver sa vie.

Une boule blanche sorta des deux baguettes d'Harry et Neville pour foncer dans Samantha. Après ceci, ils ôtèrent le sort Silencio et Tabatha demanda quand elle se réveillera, car elle s'était évanouie.

À peu près dans cinq minutes, temps qu'il faudra avant que les profs arrivent.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent 3 minutes après avec les 5 et Mme Pomfresh.

Elle a subi un doloris! Laissez-moi regarder si elle va bien!

Pomfresh se précipita sur Samantha.

Où est Malefoy, demanda le directeur.

Ici, dit Harry en pointant le dortoir.

Bon, _Enervatum!_

Il se réveilla sous l'œil alerte de trois professeurs, du directeur et de six élèves pas très content.

J'ai le droit à la cour complète?

Malefoy, sachez que vous avez fait usage du Doloris, sortilège impardonnable, ce qui peut contribuer à un renvoi de l'école pour un lieu beaucoup moins beau appelé Askaban.

Je n'ai pas fait usage du Doloris! C'est l'imagination de sa sœur.

T'as pas juste fait usage du Doloris, une chance que j'ai résistée à l'impérium, sinon ma sœur serait au même département que les parents de Neville à Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle a parfaitement raison, appuya Neville. En plus, si tu n'as pas utilisé le Doloris, il n'y a pas juste elle qui a imaginé, moi et Harry t'avons parfaitement vu!

Ce n'est même pas vrai!

Je connais le penchement pour la magie noire autant chez les Black que les Malefoy, alors, autant me dire que tu est un moldu! répondit Tonks.

Bien sûr! Utilises-tu aussi la magie noire, chère cousine?

Avec ma mère, nous sommes les seules Black à ne pas l'utiliser, contrairement à ma chère tante et ta mère.

Ma mère n'est pas Mangemorte!

Elle est sous-fifre des sous-fifre! Elle est dans le rang le plus bas de la hiérarchie mangemorienne, ton père est dans le plus haut. Je crois que la seule femme à être en haut, c'est Bellatrix. Alors, tu te la ferme, cousin!

T'as l'air de bien connaître les mangemorts pour quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas.

Quand ta mère te raconte sa jeunesse, c'est sur que les mangemorts y ont rapport. Les mangemorts et Voldemort se sont fait entendre parler un peu en 1960, mais ils ont commencés leur règne en 1970. Ma mère ne comptait plus les repas ou elle et Narcissa entendait parler de Mangemorts!

Et Bellatrix?

Espèce d'idiot, elle ne faisait même pas ses dents dans ce temps-là! répondit Remus. Elle venait de naître, en 1960, malheureusement pour nous.

Et pour l'évadé qui s'est fait tué au début de l'été?

Stupéfix!

Après l'avoir réveillé, Malefoy passa à l'interrogatoire au Véritasérum, puis on le mit dans un cachot sans sa baguette et protéger magiquement(le cachot, pas Malefoy). Tabatha, après ceci, posa la question.

Pourquoi Rogue n'était pas là lorsque j'ai cogné à sa porte? Était-il chez Voldemort?

Les adultes se tournèrent vers Harry en leur faisant des gros yeux.

Elle avait vu la marque des Ténèbres, alors je lui ai dit la vérité.

Oui, bon… Effectivement, Rogue est présentement chez Voldemort.

PAKKKKK…

Quelqu'un venait de tomber. Tout le monde courut vers l'endroit.

Rogue?

Il venait de tomber évanoui. Pomfresh se précipita pour lui administrer les soins. Elle revint 15 minutes plus tard.

J'ai fini. Je dois les apporter les deux à l'infirmerie.

C'est parfait. Maintenant, vous allez à votre tour et dormir, même chose pour toi, Tabatha. Je sais que tu voudrais être avec ta sœur, mais elle va prendre du repos à l'infirmerie. Prenez une potion de sommeil sans rêves durée de 7 heures. Elles sont faites par le professeur Rogue.

Tout le monde alla se coucher, il était bien 1h30 du matin et ils avaient tous cours demain, soit professeur ou élèves.

Seul Dumbledore dans son bureau se posait des questions.

Où placer les jumelles Tucker, elles sont en danger dans leur dortoir. Et quoi faire avec Malefoy?

Dumbledore se dit que pour Malefoy, il appellerait les aurors pour l'envoyer à Askaban.

Chapitre 11– Première attaque de Voldemort à Poudlard et deuil national… ou presque

Le lendemain, tout les élèves remarquèrent l'absence de leur professeur de Potions et de Malefoy mais les élèves membres de l'A.D. remarquèrent également l'absence de Samantha Tucker. Ainsi, tout le monde se vira vers la table des Gryffondor lorsqu'il surent que leurs voisins non plus n'étaient pas au courant.

Dumbledore se leva.

Certains élèves on du remarquer que le professeur Rogue est absent. Le professeur Rogue est absent pour cause de torture au Doloris. En effet, le professeur Rogue était allé chercher plusieurs ingrédients de Potions dont il avait besoin. Il fut attaqué par des mangemorts et n'a pu regagner Poudlard que de justesse.

Excuse monstre, pensa l'A.D. et les Serpentards, il était chez Voldemort, hier.

Passons maintenant à Drago Malefoy dont certains ont du aussi remarquer l'absence. En effet, celui-ci est dans un cachot car il a usé d'un sortilège impardonnable sur une troisième année de sa maison, Samantha Tucker, qui est présentement à l'infirmerie également.

Stupide sang-de-bourbe du côté de Potter et Dumbledore, pensèrent les Mangemorts … Mais Malefoy va être à Askaban après ça, le con, il n'aurait pas dû!

Après ce déjeuner, les jours passèrent. Les cours de potions, de métamorphose, de botanique, de DCFM, d'histoire de la magie, d'enchantement et de SACM passait ainsi que les cours de l'A.D. et les entraînements de Quidditch. Et les semaines aussi…

Dans leurs cours de l'A.D, ils avaient invités le professeur Rogue, même si ça ne leur tentait pas, pour apprendre aux élèves à combattre l'Imperium, ceci pendant trois cours. Rogue avait été étonné du niveau des élèves en défense. Après, ils apprirent le Stupéfix, sort utile pour figer les mangemorts, Impedimenta pour les ralentir, Cicatrix et Ferula pour les cas de blessure mineures, Expulsio pour éloigner provisoirement le mangemort, Experliarmus pour prendre sa baguette ainsi que le Patronus pour tout le monde, même les plus jeunes. À force d'entraînement et de chocolat, les plus jeunes réussissait à faire un Patronus informe et les plus vieux un Patronus corporel. On était maintenant fin octobre et l'halloween était le lendemain.

Je n'ai pas hâte à demain, confia Harry à ses amis.

Comment ça? demanda Luna.

En première, il y a eu l'attaque des trolls, en deuxième, l'attaque du basilic sur Miss Teigne, en troisième, Sirius et le tableau, même si c'était pour Pettigrow, en quatrième, mon nom sortant de la coupe de feu et l'année passée, vers cette date là, je me suis fait renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch. Alors, tu vois que je n'aime pas ce jour là…

Oui, c'est une bonne raison, acquiesca Hermione.

Surtout que j'ai un pressentiment…

Comme Trelawney? demanda Ron.

Parle moi pas de cette libellule débile! Non, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va se passer…

Moi aussi, j'ai comme une sensation bizarre, confia Neville. Comme si quelquechose d'important va arriver…

Assez parler de cela, allons dormir, il est minuit et on va se lever complètement fatigués!

Luna, Ginny, Hermione et Ron prirent le chemin des appartements préfectoriaux tandis qu'Harry et Neville se rendait à leurs dortoirs. Et le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent bien en forme, surtout qu'il n'avait besoin que de sept heures de sommeil pour dormir. La journée se passa très bien, sauf peut-être le cours de potions pour les plus vieux.

J'ai faim!

Pour une fois, c'est normal, c'est l'heure de souper!

Ron a tout le temps faim… Maman ne sait plus quoi faire, je vous le jure!

Ils arrivèrent parlant de choses et d'autres à la table des Gryffondor.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger aujourd'hui? demanda Ron.

PAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

La porte venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas. Cent cinquante silhouettes noires avec des capes venait de rentrer avec en avant un héritier de Serpentard très content. En arrière de cela, des détraqueurs.

Ron, pour répondre à ta question, c'est du Voldemort que nous mangerons ce soir.

Beurk, du serpent…

(N/M-P : En réalité, du serpent c'est très bon, j'en ai déjà mangée, mais perso, du Voldie c'est dégueux…)

Élèves en bas de la cinquième, à vos salles communes, préfets et cinquième en montant, vous nous aiderez.

Normalement, tout le monde serait à leurs salles communes, mais il y avait plus de 150 mangemorts et leur maître, en plus des détraqueurs. D'ailleurs, où avait-il pris tout ça?

Voldemort parla.

Dumbledore, tu penses que des pauvres élèves de cinquième pouront résister à mes mangemorts.

Des quatrième et cinquième y ont résisté, l'an passé, tu as la mémoire courte?

Faut dire qu'il se fait vieux le méchant Tom, pour nous avoir oublier! lança Harry.

Potter, toujours à répliquer quand ce n'est pas le temps?

Ça fait quoi?

Rien… Tiens Dumbledore, il y certains élèves qui ont du ne pas vous écoutez, il y plusieurs élèves semblant être plus jeunes que des cinquièmes… De la misère à maintenir l'ordre? s'exclama Voldemort, ayant remarqué la présence de plusieurs Gryffondor en bas de la cinquième.

Non, s'il sont ici c'est qu'il le veulent. Et que veux-tu?

Tuer.

Le combat commença. D'un côté, les mangemorts avec Malefoy fils échappé d'Askaban et tout les Serpentard s'étant rebellés pour rejoindre Voldemort ainsi que la centaine de détraqueurs allant avec le paquet. De l'autre, les professeurs, les membres de l'A.D. et les élèves de plus de cinquième année s'acharnant à combattre leurs opposants.

_Spero Patronum!_ s'écria Sabine.

Un joli Thestral et un oiseau sortit. Harry pensait que tout le monde avait confiance en lui.

J'ai réussie! Stupéfix!

Elle venait d'assommer un mangemort proche d'elle.

_Spero Patronum! _s'écria sa soeur, qui avait un détraqueur à côté d'elle. J'ai dit _Spero Patronum!_

Un Patronus très semblable à celui de sa jumelle, si ce n'était que l'oiseau qui était différent, apparut.

Un élève se saisit d'un couteau, étant proche de la table des Serpentard. Il l'enfonca dans le cœur d'un mangemort. Plusieurs élèves, l'ayant vu et aimant l'idée, se précipitèrent sur les tables à coup de Stupéfix pour éliminer les Mangemorts sur leur passage.

Très utile, ces couteaux. Devrait apprendre la défense moldue, ça serait une bonne idée.

Il faut avoir rapidité, agilité et précision pour se servir d'un couteau. Mais c'est une très bonne défense car les mangemorts pensent qu'on se sert juste de notre baguette. Allons attaquer des mangemorts avant qu'ils nous attaquent!

Du côté de Dumbledore et Voldemort dans le grand hall à la vue de personne…

On se rencontre enfin, Tom.

Oui, Dumbledore.

Te souviens tu de tes cours de métamorphose?

On est pas là pour parler, mais attaquer. _Stupéfix!_

_Exsudio!_

(N/M-P : Je me fout de savoir à quoi ça sert et que c'est cave comme nom, mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour les sorts…note à moi-même m'acheter un livre de latin… Ou est-ce ça s'achète?)

_Expulsio!_

_Experliarmus!_ cria Dumbledore.

Voldemort l'évita, malheureusement pour Dumbledore.

_Avada Kedavra!_ riposta-t-il tout en évitant le sort de Dumbledore.

Ce fut les derniers mots entendus par Albus Dumbledore avant qu'il ne tombe sur le plancher.

Dans la grande salle, les Mangemorts était en baisse. Le quart s'était fait tuée par un couteau, l'autre part un sort qui avait un effet semblable. Les Détraqueurs, éliminés par les Patronus des membres de l'A.D et des professeurs aussi, les Avada Kedavra surgisait des baguettes des mangemorts, mais presque toujours évités et les Stupéfix et Experliarmus se faisait souvent entendre chez les élèves. Il ne restait que la moitiée des mangemorts, parmis lesquels le professeur Rogue, les trois Lestrange, les deux Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, Avery, Nott et plusieurs autres dont Mulciber. En réalité, tout ceux ayant un minimum connaissance d'un sort.

(N/A : Crabbe et Goyle exclués, bien sûr…)

Quelqu'un saurait-il ou sont passés le serpent et Dumbledore ?

Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois, il se battait en duel lorsque je les ai vu…

Merci de l'information, Ron. Bon, moi j'ai un Voldie à tuer…

Mais meurs pas, Harry.

Ok…

Il traversa la grande salle, stupéfixia des mangemorts voulant l'arrêter, conseillant des personnes sur leurs sorts puis arriva devant Voldemort.

Que fais-tu ici, Potter ?

Je viens accomplir ma destinée.

Destinée ou prophétie ?

Prophétie. Mais une question, où est passé Dumbledore ?

Dans le grand hall, mort.

Ça ne se peut pas !

Tu sais très bien que je ne mentirais pas sur cela. Tu peux même me légimancier, si tu le peux.

Je peux toujours essayer, le sort c'est Legimens, non ? demanda Harry comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était la Légimancie.

Effectivement.

_Legimens !_

Harry parcourut les pensées de Voldemort. Je veux les plus récentes, pensa-t-il. Il la trouva.

Vous… vous aviez raison… Dumbledore est bel et bien partit dans les cieux…

Pauvre Potter, pas content que son directeur soit mort ?

Effectivement. Et je vais vous apprendre ce qui arrive lorsque je ne suis pas content.

Quel est la prophétie, Potter ?

Si je vais te la dire ?

Tu vas me la dire !

Non !

Oui, Potter !

Oh, ferme là Tom, je ne te la dirais pas !

Je m'appelle Voldemort ! Et donne moi la prophétie !

Tom Elvis Jedusor !

Voldemort!

Demi-moldu qui s'appellent Tom Jedusor!

Non, je suis Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de l'époque, alors tu vas me donner cette prophétie si tu ne veux pas mourir !

Non.

Alors je vais te la sortir.

Ils se battirent en duel, mais soudain un mangemort surgit.

Maître, il ne reste que 35 mangemorts.

35 ? Mangemorts, nous partons !

Les mangemorts transplanèrent tous, sauf Rogue et les jeunes mangemorts de moins de 17 ans ayant survit, à l'exception de Malefoy, bien sûr. Et les corps des morts, bien sûr.

Les élèves étaient exténués.

Les repas seront servis dans les dortoirs, ceux blessés devront se rendre à l'infirmerie ou si ce n'est pas grave, se faire un sort de soin s'il le peuvent, annonca McGonagall.

Les élèves, par contre, se demandaient ou était passé le directeur.

Il y avait plusieurs élèves ayant une jambe cassée ou tout simplement des coupures sur le corps.

_Ferula !_

Merci, Hermione, ça fait du bien de pouvoir un peu marché dessus, répondit Samara, qui s'était cassée la jambe pendant un duel contre Dolohov. J'ai eu de la chance contre ce mangemort. J'ai évité l'Avada Kedavra deux fois, ma sœur une fois. On a failli se faire tuées ! Connais-tu un sort diminuant provisoirement la douleur ?

Samara, tu aurais autant de douleur s'il te ferait repousser les os, crois en mon expérience avec la potion Poussos, répondit Harry.

Lockhart ?

Ron était crampé de rire.

Aille !

Son ventre était ouvert à un demi-centimètre de profondeur et quatre de longueur.

_Désinfectio ! Cicatrix ! _

Merci, Ginny.

Ça ne touchait pas les organes, alors je l'ai fermée.

C'est quoi l'histoire de Lockhart ?

Amenons ta sœur à l'infirmerie, ainsi que Harry en même temps, après je te raconterais.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin… Aille !… D'aller à l'infirmerie… Outch ! Je n'ai que… dit Harry.

Une fracture de la jambe, une du bras, l'autre jambe ouverte ainsi qu'une autre coupure dans le bas du ventre et à l'arcade sourcillère. On va chez Pomfresh, mais avant… _Ferula ! _s'écria Ginny.

Il est pratique, ce sort, je trouve. C'est…

Oui, c'est Sirius qui l'a utilisé sur Ron… Maintenant, l'infirmerie ! dit Hermione.

Rendus à l'infirmerie, les 6 amis ainsi que les jumelles purent constater que c'étais le chaos. Mme Pomfresh courait en tous sens.

Qu'avez vous ? Bon sang, Potter, vous êtes abonné ? Venez ici, Mr Potter, je m'étonne encore que vous puissiez marcher, qui fait des aussi bon sort Ferula pour ces deux là ? dit-elle en pointant Sabine qui portait sa sœur sur un brancard avec sa baguette.

Sa sœur avait la jambe gauche brisée à 2 endroit, les bras à trois ainsi qu'une vilaine coupure allant du coin de l'œil à la lèvre.

C'est nous, dirent Hermione et Ginny.

Je dois vous regarder, vous aussi.

Non, on n'a rien. On était venue apporter Harry et Sabine !

Ce qui était faux. Hermione avait une fracture de la cheville et du poignet de sa baguette, Mme Pomfresh trouvait étonnant qu'elle aille réussie un aussi bon Ferula avec ça. Elle avait une longue coupure assez profonde touchant une veine importante à la jambe. Ginny, elle, avait été victime d'un Doloris juste avant que Ron arrive et stupéfixie le mangemort ainsi qu'une coupure au bras en forme d'étoile filante. Il avait même fait les traces ! Ou plutôt elle… Bellatrix.

Et vous aussi, dit-elle en pointant les 3 autres.

Mais non, on n'a rien.

Weasley, je dois regarder cette blessure nuisible que vous avez à l'arrière de la jambe qui forme… un serpent ? Et Longdubat et sa blessure à la nuque, elle saigne horriblement ! Ainsi que Lovegood ayant une coupure en forme de marque des ténèbres sur son ventre.

Tant qu'elle n'est pas sur mon bras, ça me va ! répliqua Luna.

Asseyez vous sinon je vous fait avaler sous impérium une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Pomfresh, je résiste à celui de Voldemort, l'informa Harry.

Nous résistons à celui de Rogue, répondirent les autres.

Même cette menace ne marche pas… Mais vous allez voir faire soigner.

Après 5 minutes de débat, ils finirent par acquiescer et Pomfresh les soigna.

Je dois aller voir d'autre, mais rester ou sinon…

Aussitôt que Pomfresh eut le dos tourné, huit Gryffondor sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Potter !

Oups… Elle nous avait vu. Retour à la case départ.

Là. Assis.

Ils passèrent la soirée et la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Par contre, ils purent discuter avec plusieurs autres membres de l'A.D. qui était là. Il y avait Parvati, les préfets de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, les jumelles de Serpentard salement amochés car elle s'était fait attaquée après le combat par leur maison ainsi que les Crivey. Non, il y avait aussi Susan Bones et Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, McGonagall était à la place du directeur.

Cher élèves, vous avez sûrement remarquer que je suis à la place de notre cher directeur. Ceci étant pour simple raison qu'il est décédé lors de son duel contre Voldemort.

On entendit des Quoi ? et des Comment ? ainsi que des Ça ne se peut pas… fuser dans la Grande Salle.

Pour cette raison, je prendrai la place de directrice et mon assistante Tonks deviendra professeure de métamorphose ainsi que directrice adjointe. Vous avez sûrement remarqué l'absence de plusieurs élèves. Certains sont à l'infirmerie, les autres sont morts. Les victimes de cette attaque sont : Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Mandy Brocklehurst, Sally-Ann Perks…

10 autres noms furent nommés, mais après, presque aucun n'élève ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, Rodolphus Lestrange, tu moureras pour cela, murmurait Dean.

J'ai déjà perdu ma sœur et mes parents à cause de toi, il fallait que tu m'enlèves ma meilleure amie. Je te déteste Bellatrix Lestrange, je te déteste ! disait Parvati.

J'ai perdue mes deux meilleurs amies à cause de toi. Tu seras tué, Rabastan Lestrange, foi de Lisa Turpin !

J'ai perdue mes deux amis, à cause de toi. Pourquoi ai-je tout dit à Ombrage, l'an passé. Si j'aurais su plus de chose en défense, j'aurais pu empêcher cela, marmonnait Marietta Edgecombe, à la table des Serdaigle.

Je jure de te tuer, Voldemort, toi et tout tes sbires, l'un après l'autre. Je jure de rétablir la paix dans le monde sorcier, d'arrêter la souffrance de tout ces gens, qui sont mes amis, baragouinait Harry.

Tout le monde passa une journée affreuse, personne n'acceptait la mort de l'être cher, ou de l'être tout court. Il était fréquent de voir une maison attaquer celle de Serpentard, sauf les jumelles Tucker, que tout le monde avait vu combattre à leurs côtés.

Il y avait aussi le trafic de photos de mangemorts, ou les trois Lestrange, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan, semblait particulièrement populaire. On massacrait les photos à la moldue, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Tonks, voyant cela, dit : Vous voulez des photos de Bellatrix, je reviens. Deux minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec des photos. Tonks ne savait plus comment de photo elle avait déchirées ou transpercées. Les photos des autres mangemorts était plus difficiles à obtenir.

Le bris de choses était aussi très populaire. Un prof surveillait tout le temps les couloirs, de crainte qu'un Serpentard se retrouvent avec des éclats de Lunascope dans le crâne ou n'importe quelle partie du corps.

D'ailleurs, tout les Serpentard en haut de la cinquième année, sans exception, était en attente d'un procès.

À la fin de la journée, tout les Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ainsi que les jumelles Tucker était en retenue. Celle-ci se fut dans la grande salle, vu le nombre élevé de gens en retenue.

Maintenant, dit la voix amplifiée de McGonagall, vous allez tous écrire 150 fois « Je ne dois pas lancer de sort aux Serpentards même s'il le méritent» sur votre feuille. Commencez!

Après avoir dit cela, les élèves la regardait abasourdis.

Au travail!

Elle revint quatre heures plus tard pour voir si le travail était achevé. Il l'était.

Tout le monde aux dortoirs!

Ils écoutèrent tous la nouvelle directrice et montèrent à leurs dortoirs, dans le cas des jumelles à leur chambre privée, étant trop en danger avec les Serpentards et dormirent.

Le lendemain, en se levant, Neville tendit une robe noire à capuchons à Harry.

Robes de deuil, écrivit Neville avec sa baguette. Et tu n'as pas le droit de parler pendant 3 jours. Je sais qu'elles ressemblent aux robes de mangemorts, mais bon.

Oh… écrivit Harry à son tour.

On a su les noms des morts seulement hier, c'est donc aujourd'hui qu'on prend la robe. On doit toujours porter la robe le lendemain de l'annonce du deuil, la journée même tu peux t'en servir pour t'enrager et tout… C'est la religion sorcière…

(N/A : À partir d'ici, tout sera écrit…)

C'est vrai. On ne savait pas ou était les autres élèves et le directeur, on était à l'infirmerie en plus. Mais ce moyen d'écriture au ciel me rappelle quelquechose.

Ah oui, quoi?

Ça…

Le mot Voldemort se grava dans les airs. Puis, Harry agita sa baguette et les lettres se changèrent pour former le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, celle là!

Je pensais te l'avoir dit… en tout cas, tu le sais, maintenant que le mage noir nous courant après est un demi-moldu. Allons rejoindre les autres pour l'exercice matinal.

Avec leurs robes noires, ils partirent rejoindre les autres, également en robes noires à capuches.

De retour dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs, aussi en robes noires, faillirent s'écrier « Quoi? » tellement ils étaient abasourdis.

Tout les élèves de cinquième année en montant, sauf les Serpentard, portait la robe. Ainsi que les plus jeunes membres de l'A.D..

Le repas se passa dans un total silence, les plus jeunes n'étant pas en deuil respectant les autres. Sauf la table des Serpentard ou l'animation était sans pareille. Difficile de faire taire le monde quand tu ne peux pas parler!

Puis les cours furent une véritable pagaille pour les professeurs. Comment être sévère lorsque tu ne peux pas parler. Les cours avec les 5ème année en montant était un moment de pur bonheur, car ils ne parlait pas, eux non plus, à l'exception des Serpentards. Par contre, pour réussir les sorts c'était une autre paire de manche. Sans parler, il fallait plus de concentration, alors…

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que les Serpentard s'amusait de cela. On ne cessait d'entendre des niaiseries telles que : « Oh, Finnigan vous manque? » ou Dean s'était fait collé une retenue et 20 points de moins à Gryffondor pour s'être battu, ou « Elle n'est pas capable de se défendre, Brown? » ou Parvati avait claqué Zabini, se méritant à l'occassion une retenue, ou encore « Elle a bien fait, la tante à Drago? »… Celle qui avait dit cela, en l'occurrence Parkinson, avait eu moins de chance que les autres et s'était fait offert trois semaines de retenue et 25 points retirés à la maison Serpentard par la nouvelle professeur de métamorphose, Nymphadora Tonks. Celle-ci n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on lui rappelle sa famille. Elle avait de bonnes raisons, il faut le dire.

Quant à la nouvelle directrice de l'école, elle se débrouillait tant que mal. Elle dut écrire des hiboux informant du décès des personnes pendant l'attaque, empêcher les journalistes de poser des questions aux élèves, empêcher les élèves d'envoyer des objets ou des sorts à la tête des journalistes se promenant dans l'école, faire les payes des professeurs, en plus de sa précédente à elle, ainsi que tout le bataclan administratif. Et s'occuper de Fumseck, qui était très mal en point. Il paraissait se consumer à chaque moment. Oh, il y avait le ministre, aussi.

En effet, le très cher et aimé ministre Cornelius Oswald Fudge, accompagnée de sa sécrétaire d'état, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, pour ne pas la nommer, avait fait interruption dans le bureau directorial. Parfait pour gâcher la journée! McGonagall les renvoya poliment, un bien grand mot. En réalité, elle avait fait venir Peeves.

Celui-ci, ainsi que les élèves se chargèrent du reste. Elle fut poursuivi par Peeves ainsi que le quintuor de Gryffondor et Luna, qui les bombardait de choses et d'autres. Dans le cas de Peeves, c'était des craies ou des balles d'eau, dans le cas des six, c'était des sorts fashion ou tout simplement un Furonculus. Inutile de dire que le ministre et son assistante n'avait pas apprécié!

Les deux autres jours de deuil se passèrent assez bien pour les professeurs, qui le premier jour ne savait plus ou donner la tête. Les Serpentard avait tous eu des retenues allant d'une à deux journée, leur procès allant être dans 2 jours. Bref, la vie était belle pour les Gryffondor, à l'exception du fait qu'ils soient en deuil, bien sûr.

Il y avait Harry et Ginny, enfermé dans la chambre de préfète de celle ci, qui ne cessait de ronchonner. Le premier, tout particulièrement. Les mots « Je vais tuer Voldemort, la pute à Lestrange et Pettigrow pour venger tout mes proches.» revenait souvent. Luna et Neville était dans le même cas, ou presque, car les phrases que Neville disait souvent, était : « Je vais tuer la pute à Lestrange, Lestrange et le frère de Lestrange. Je vais venger Seamus et Lavande ainsi que mes parents! ». Quant à Hermione et Ron c'était « Je vais venger Sirius, Seamus, Padma et Lavande pour ce que ces salauds de mangemorts ont fait! » Il y avait Remus et Tonks qui se disait : «Vraiment, ma tante Bellatrix ne peut s'en empêcher?(Tonks) » ou « Sirius ne lui suffisait pas?(les 2) » ou encore « Bellatrix, tu n'est qu'une pauvre mangemorte folle!(Remus) » Et il y avait les membres de l'Ordre « Pourquoi Albus est mort, il va nous manquer, en plus, on a plus de dirigeant de l'ordre et de gardien du Secret pour Place Grimmaurd, ce qui fait qu'on ne peut y aller, sinon on pourait avoir une Bellatrix Lestrange débarquant dans le salon, connaissant extrêmement la maison Black, en étant une. ».

(N/M-P : Méchante longue pensée pour l'Ordre… bon y sont plusieurs…)

Ce fut donc plusieurs personnes qui se couchèrent en pleurant ou avec des pensées un peu sombre, soit du à la perte de leur ami, ou de leur mentor.

Chapitre 12 – Formation de couple

Pendant les semaines qui passèrent après l'attaque, on eut plusieurs nouvelles, ou évènements.

Minerva McGonagall fut nommée gardienne du secret et dirigeante de l'ordre du Phénix, ceux ayant 35 ans et moins pouvant dire sans problème qu'elle n'avait eu presque aucun problème pour diriger l'école ou même des élèves tout court.

Dumbledore fut enterré le 6 novembre 1996 dans le petit cimetière de Pré-au-Lard, ou il reposa en paix. Il y avait eu plusieurs personnes qui était venu le voir sur son lit de mort, mais seul les proches de Dumbledore avait eu le droit de voir l'enterrement. Autrement dit l'Ordre du Phénix, les professeurs et les 6 adolescents ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley.

L'enterrement de Lavande Brown se fit le 7 novembre en matinée à Pré-au-Lard également. Tout les Gryffondor de sa classe, ainsi que l'A.D. eut le droit de leur rendre visite, Harry ayant expliqué à la mère de Lavande quel lien ils avaient avec Lavande, particulièrement les jumelles Tucker, lorsqu'elle avait su leur maison d'appartenance.

L'enterrement de Seamus Finnigan se fit en territoire moldu, puis à Pré-au Lard, le 7 novembre en après-midi. La mère de Seamus avait réussie un excellent Illusio pour faire croire aux moldus présents qu'il était bien enterré. Puis, ils avait transplanné avec le cercueil à Pré-au-Lard, les plus jeunes ayant un portoloin.

L'enterrement de Cho Chang se fit le 8 novembre au matin, à Pré-au-Lard. Les parents, ainsi que l'A.D et Marietta Edgecomb était présents. Les plus jeunes se rendirent à celui de Michael Corner, accompagnée de Marietta, pour l'après-midi.

Le lendemain, ce fut l'enterrement de Sally-Anne Perks et de Mandy Brocklehurst, respectivement matin et après-midi. L'A.D était là, accompagnée de Lisa Turpin, qu'ils essayait dé réconforter tant bien que mal. Ce fut Harry qui réussit. Les parents les remercièrent d'être venus.

Ils revinrent donc à l'école, ayant manqué trois jours d'école, un pour les professeurs, qui avait annulés leurs cours.

On était maintenant le 11 novembre et nos six amis, ne voulant pas penser à leurs défunts amis, étaient en train de réfléchir à une très bonne question. Celle-ci était : « Pourquoi Remus et Tonks sont disparus presque une demie-heure aux toilettes, quand on était dans le Poudlard Express? ».

(N/M-P : Très longue question, mais bon…)

Ils n'ont pas juste fait ça au début de l'année, ils ont fait la même chose pendant l'enterrement du directeur, s'exclama Ginny.

En plus, ils se regardent tout le temps à la table des professeurs, dit Luna.

Puis je voulais poser une question à Remus et le couvre-feu était passé, hier en passant, et il n'était pas là ? dit Harry.

Vous vous souvenez aussi cet été lors du premier cours de métamorphose ? s'exclama Neville.

Ouais, Tonks a rougit et Remus était parti dans la lune, si je me permets l'expression, dit Ron.

Et les multitudes de cours de DCFM où Tonks était tout le temps là, sans exception ?

Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? demanda Ginny.

Je crois que oui, répondit Hermione et Harry en chœur.

Ils sont amoureux et peut-être qu'ils sont ensembles, vu les disparitions d'une demie-heure ! s'exclama Ron.

On va leur faire cracher le morceau ! s'exclama Harry. Franchement, ils font une crise de gêne ou quoi ?

Je crois, oui, répondit Neville. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Luna chérie ?

Qu'ils ont peur de la réaction d'Harry et que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont gênés.

Peut être, mais on va leur faire cracher ! s'exclama Harry.

Harry se mit à leur expliquer son plan. Tous arborrait un sourire sadique après.

Harry, sur ce coup-là, tu es digne de ton père, s'exclama James, venu pour l'occasion du paradis. J'ai hâte de voir Remus en couple ! Tu lui botteras les fesses de ma part avec le message : Tu t'es enfin bougé le cul ! Et Lily passe ses félicitations… Et Sirius aussi, il n'attends que ça. D'ailleurs, il te passe le bonjour, ainsi qu'à tout le monde et il dit de botter les fesses à Remus après parce qu'il était trop lent. Vous savez, ça me rappelle la manigance de Sirius pour moi et Lily… Et tu vas faire une blague le lendemain pour l'annoncer à l'école ?

Un sourire sadique s'imprima sur le visage d'Harry.

Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, j'ai une idée…

Et les Serpentards y ont rapport ?

Ouais, bien qu'ils n'en reste plus bien bien, ils vont participer à la blague malgré eux.

J'ai hâte de voir cela d'en haut, moi… À la prochaine, s'il y en a une…

Et James Potter disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Harry se tourna vers les 5 autres.

Avec cette face-là, je plains Remus et Tonks, c'est quoi ton idée ? demanda Ron.

Celle-là.

Et il raconta aux autres qui étaient complètements morts de rire.

Harry, sais-tu que Remus et Tonks vont te tuer après ça ? s'exclama Hermione.

Oui, mais il ne réussiront pas, Mione.

Le plan « Formation de couple » venait de commencer.

Quelque par dans un couloir sombre, il y avait deux personnes.

Nymphadora, on devrait le dire à Harry.

Tu sais que je n'aime pas mon nom. Mais j'ai peur, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais allons à nos appartements, nous y serons plus tranquilles que ces couloirs.

Et ils se trompaient.

Dans les appartements de préfets, on parlait… beaucoup.

J'ai hâte.

Moi aussi.

Sort d'invisibilité que personne ne voit sauf nous ?

C'est fait, Harry.

Sort de lévitation ?

Fait, on flotte.

Sort de diminution de bruits ?

C'est parfait.

Véritasérum ?

Tu comptes vraiment te rendre là ?

Mais non, Ginny…

C'est mieux, s'exclamèrent les autres en arrière.

On y va, s'exclama Harry.

Et ils se rendirent aux appartements, les personnes qu'ils voulaient interrogées se trouvant présentement dans un couloir sombre.

Il arrivèrent devant la statue des appartements de Remus. Harry ôta son sort.

Mot de passe, dit la toile, à moitié endormie.

_Marauder's Card._

Vous pouvez rentrer.

Ils rentrèrent et Ginny demanda à Harry comment il avait obtenu le mot de passe.

Tu as oublier que tu me l'avais dit ?

Oui… et je crois que cette fois là, Tonks allait chez Remus… encore une autre fois, tient ! On s'installe ?

Ils étaient dans les airs, assis et attendait le spectacle. Qui arriva bientôt.

Zone PG-13 ou NC- 17 pour les sensibles

Mmmmmmmffffmmmmmmmm !

(N/M-P : Comment dire qu'ils s'embrassent ?)

Remus, rentrons… mfffffffmmm… dans l'appartement…

(N/A : Pas commode les loups-garous à l'approche de la pleine lune… voir la fic Tel est Pris de Lulu-Cyfair)

Ok… mmmmfffmmmmm… je suis d'accord…

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement en s'embrassant.

Tiens, ils s'embrassent… c'est chou… dit Harry

Savais-tu que les loups-garous avait fort tendance à dominer, les jours approchant la pleine lune ? dit Ginny.

Oui…

Moi aussi, s'exclama Ron, qui une chance, avait un Sortilège Silencio le couvrant.

Je sais… mais pouvez-vous s'il te plaît les arrêter avant que ça vire en films cochons, s'exclama Hermione en regardant les adultes.

Tu as déjà écouter, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Euh… dit-elle, prenant une teinte rosée.

Arrêter-les, bon sang, s'exclama Luna. Ils sont sur le point d'être tout nus et je n'ai pas envie de voir mes professeurs tout nus, moi !

Et moi aussi, rajouta Neville. Et tu devrais vraiment, Harry, parce que là…

J'ai compris.

Il se saisit d'un des appuis-tasses en verre(N/M-P : Ce qui fait très de bruit…) et le laissa tomber de la hauteur d'ou il était.

D'un coup, les adultes semblèrent reprendre conscience de où ils étaient et du fait que quelque chose venait de tomber. Ils se rhabillèrent et commencèrent à poser une question.

C'est toi qui l'a accrochée ?

Non, ce n'est pas toi ?

Il y a peut être des fantômes ?

Tu sais que les fantômes ne sont pas carréments invisibles.

C'est peut-être une personne sous cape d'invisibilité…

Qui a ton avis possède ça ? Tu penses à…

Je penses à Harry, oui… Il a intérêt à se montrer… je lui laisse trois secondes…

Au Paradis

Pfffffffffffhahaha ! riait deux personnes.

Franchement !

Quoi ?

Pourquoi vous riez ?

Parce que… ffffffffffffffffffffffchchchch…

Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Oh Harry… et pauvre Remus…

Attends minute, s'exclama James, Remus vient de rentrer dans son salon…

Il ne viole pas ma cousine, quand même ?

Non, ils s'embrassent pour l'instant, mais 6 personnes invisibles se marrent en haut ! Dont mon cher fils…

J'veux regarder !

Il regarda quelque secondes.

James, viens voir… Et toi aussi, Lily.

Ils arrivèrent.

Non, y vont pas faire ÇA devant eux…

Je te rappelle qu'ils ne les voient pas et qu'ils sont sous Silencio !

Comment tu sais ça toi ? s'exclama Lily.

Euh… c'est à dire que… euh…

Tu t'es offert une visite en bas ?

Euh… ouais…

T'aurais pu me le dire !

Oh non, ils viennent de gâcher tout mon plaisir de pouvoir me moquer de Remus ! s'exclama Sirius.

Quoi ? Oh, Harry vient de faire tomber un appui-verre… Regarde-les s'habiller en vitesse ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qui va arriver à Harry…

Ne parles pas comme ça de ton fils, James…

Oui mais c'est drôle voir Remus chialer sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi… ou Sirius…

Tu n'est plus récupérable !

Regarde, ça commence!

Fin…

Fin de la zone PG-13 ou NC- 17 pour les sensibles

3… 2… 1… HARRY JAMES POTTER ! hurla Remus. TU VAS IMMÉDIATEMENT SORTIR D'OÙ TU ES! Même si je ne vois pas ou tu peux te placer…

Celui-ci était en haut et se marrait, sous Silencio bien sûr. Il finit par ôter son Silencio.

Pourquoi il faut que je sorte? demanda-t-il d'une voix angélique.

Parce que de un, tu n'est pas censé être ici… et de deux, parce que c'est ma vie privée!

Bien je ne savais pas que je te retrouverais en pareille posture, moi. Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai fait tombé l'appui-verre.

Remus vira subitement au rose. Quant à Nymphadora, en plus d'avoir le visage rose, ces cheveux passait par toutes les couleurs de teintes de celle-ci.

Un point pour toi. Mais pourquoi t'étais… et tu l'es encore… sous invisibilitée?

J'ai oublier d'ôter le sort.

Il y a un sort?

Oui, mais il est très difficile. Si tu veux, je te l'apprendrais…

C'est une bonne idée… Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi?

En haut, les 5 autres personnes sous Silencio riait de la phrase de Remus.

Tu disais que c'était une bonne idée… Tu as raison, on peut faire beaucoup avec ce sort… AILLE!

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ta cicatrice?

Non, rien…

Harry James Potter, tu vas immédiatement dire pourquoi t'a dit « aille ».

Ginnym'aimeraspasparcequec'estellequim'afesséeetqu'elleestaussisursortd'invisibilité…

etquelajeviensdeladénoncée…

QUOI? hurla Tonks.

J'ESPÈRE QU'IL N'Y A QU'ELLE SOUS CAPE D'INVISIBILITÉE, HARRY, SINON…

Sinon quoi? demanda-t-il.

Sinon tu es mort.

Tu ne peux pas me tuer, je dois vaincre notre cher Voldie.

Un autre point pour toi. Mais tu vas souffrir.

Alors, lance-moi le Doloris.

Quoi?

Non… dit moi qu'il y a juste Ginny et toi… s'il te plaît Harry… s'il te plaît… s'écria Tonks.

Pffffffffffhahahaha, riait Ginny qui avait enlevée son Silencio.

GINNY MOLLY WEASLEY, ARRÊTE DE RIRE!

Tu sais mon deuxième nom? Hé Ron, elle sait mon deuxième nom, ça n'aurait pas rapport à toi?

Non Gin', répondit celui-ci sans Silencio. Pffffffffffhahaha! Il pensait qu'il y avait juste vous deux!

RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY, ARRÊTE DE RIRE!

Tu portes le nom de ton père, Ron? Tu me l'avais pas dit.

Oui, je te l'avais dit. Tu as oublier.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

ALLER VOUS ARRÊTER DE VOUS CHAMAILLER! hurlèrent les 2 adultes. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! s'était-il mis à crier après.

Pfffffffffhahaha! hurlèrent de rire six personnes.

Est-ce que je me trompe ou j'entends six voix…

Oups…

HARRY JAMES POTTER, QUI A-T-IL À PART HERMIONE, RON ET GINNY!

Nous, dirent les 2 voix.

Je signale que j'ai reconnu les 2 voix. ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI, NEVILLE FRANK LONGDUBAT? ET TOI LUNA IRINA LOVEGOOD?

Je déteste le nom de ma mère! s'exclama celle-ci. Oups, je me suis dénoncée…

Bon, dirent les deux adultes d'un ton doucereux, vous allez nous expliquer qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ces appartements à 11h30 le soir.

Bienc'estàdirequ'onsedoutaitdeçaetonvoulaitvoussurprendrepisonaréussi…

QUOI? hurlèrent les adultes, ayant tout à fait compris.

VOUS AVIEZ PAS À VOUS CACHER! hurlèrent en retour les 6 amis.

-Bon, ok, concéda Remus, on a été un peu cons sur ce coup-là…

Et pas qu'un peu, s'exclama Harry.

Il lui fouta deux coups de pieds au cul.

EXPLIQUE MOI ÇA!

Bienc'estàdirequ'ilsontremarquéjusqu'auparadisquevousvousaimiez…

Hein?

Les deux coups de pieds au cul sont de papa et Sirius et maman te souhaite tout les félicitations pour le nouveau couple… Et papa et Sirius disent, je cite : Tu t'es enfin bougé le cul ! de Papa et Sirius dit : Enfin, t'étais lent…

Ah.

Remus était abasourdi, tout comme Tonks.

Puis vous aviez l'intention de faire quoi en venant ici?

Savoir si nos prédictions était vraies.

Harry, tu ne t'appelles pas Sybille Trelawney, pour notre bonheur! Et mets toi visible, ainsi que les autres bon dieu, je suis tanné de parler avec le mur!

Au moins il te répond, répondit celui-ci.

Ouais bon…

Harry apparut, tout comme ses amis. Il discuta un peu avec Remus, puis partirent.

Mmmmmfffffffffmmmmmmmmmm… sont enfin partis…

En arrière de la porte…

Ils sont content qu'on est partis, manisfestement…

Ouais…

Je bénis les oreilles à ralonges de tes frères, Ron…

Sur ce coup là, c'est une merveilleuse invention.

On devrait s'en aller, je suis fatiguée et je commence à entendre des bruits que je ne veux pas.

Hermione, réserve ta fatigue pour un peu plus tard, on a la potion à faire, je te rappelle.

C'est vrai! On y va?

Bien sûr… Hé Ron, maudit pervers…

Ah oui… euh…

Ils se rendirent à leurs appartements faire leur potion.

J'ai hâte à demain, muhahaha… s'exclamèrent les 6 nouveaux maraudeurs.

Grande Salle, petit déjeuner.

Êtes-vous prêts à mettre l'illusion.

Prêts!

Qui a la potion?

Moi.

Va vite la mettre!

Ginny se téléporta dans les cuisines.

Dobby, mets ça dans les assiettes des Serpentards mais pas Rogue.

Ok, miss Weasley.

Merci Dobby!

Elle sortit des cuisines et se téléporta à la grande Salle ou le déjeuner commença deux minutes plus tard.

Je me demandes si je vais me faire tuer…

Non, juste torturer…

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

Les Serpentards était transformés en cœur de bande dessinée. Seul les jumelles avaient été épargnées.

Ennnnnnn cetteeeeeeeeeeeee journéééééééééééééééééée spéééééééécialllllllllleeee du 12 novembreeeeeeeeeeeee, nouuuuuuuus sssssssssouhaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitonnnnnnnnnssssss lonnnnnnnnnnnguuuuuuuuuue viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nouuuuuuuuuuuuuveeeeeeeeeeauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu coupleeeeeeeeeee de prrrrrrrrrrooooooooooofessssssssssseurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr quiiiiiiiiii soooooooooont Tonkssssss et Lupinnnnnnnnnnn. Féééééééélllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaiiiioooonnnnnn! s'était mis à chanter faux les Serpentards.

(N/M-P : En cette journée spéciale du 12 novembre, nous souhaitons longue vie au nouveau couple de professeur qui sont Tonks et Lupin. Félicitation!… C'est la traduction…)

Les dit-amoureux n'en menait pas large. Ils étaient carrément ROUGE, dans les 2 sens du terme. Celui de gêne… et celui de colère. D'ailleurs…

HARRY JAMES POTTER ! GINNY MOLLY WEASLEY ! RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY ! HERMIONE KIM GRANGER ! NEVILLE FRANK LONGDUBAT ! ET LUNA IRINA LOVEGOOD! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! s'était mis à hurler en chœur les 2 professeurs.

Oups, on est grillés! SAUVONS-NOUS! hurlèrent les 6 ados.

Ce fut la course poursuite à travers la Grande Salle pendant que les élèves riait des 2 nouveaux amoureux.

POP! Un lettre géante surgit en plein ciel. Il y avait marqué en grosse écriture :

_En bon maraudeurs,_

_Nous avons souhaiter longue vie au nouveau couple de professeurs à notre façon_

_On sait parfaitement que le professeur Lupin et le professeur Tonks vont nous tuer, mais bon…_

_J'espère que le professeur Rogue aimera ce petit souvenir de son temps d'étudiant._

_J'espère aussi que les Jumeaux Weasley nous pardonnerons de leur avoir volé leur place au titre de farceur._

_En passant, cette potion est de notre propre création, elle s'appelle « Surprise pour nouveau couple »._

_Bien à vous,_

_Les Maraudeurs Nouvelle Génération,_

_Darkness, Princess, Shadow, Whity, Roukie et SweetyFoot._

_P.-S.:Rogue, t'es content qu'on t'aille épargner?_

Soudainement, les 2 professeurs en couple, revenus à leur table, se mirent à regarder les 6 ados d'une lueur vengeresse. Par contre, ce qui était extrêmement rare et même presque impossible, le professeur Rogue riait. Ce fut quatre cent élèves qui se retournèrent vers celui-ci.

Lupin, tu t'es fait avoir à ton propre jeu.

Merci de me le rappeller, Rogue.

C'est quoi l'histoire? s'écria un Serpentard.

Lupin prit instantanément une couleur rose.

J'avoue être très intéressé, chuchota Harry à Ginny.

Rogue fit un sourire sadique aux élèves. Rappellons que le sourire sadique est sa spécialitée. Il commença à raconter l'histoire.

On était en septième année, à peu près à ce date-là, justement, et les Serpentards, donc moi, venait encore d'essuyer une nouvelle blague des maraudeurs.

Rogue lança un regard noir à Lupin qui répondit en souriant à pleine dents.

La différence entre cette blague et les autres étaient que celle-ci souhaitait une longue vie à un couple, en l'occurrence les parents de Potter.

Celui-ci sourit à Rogue.

Lupin, ainsi que son ami Black, avait fait une blague dans le même genre, si ce n'est que l'on chantait pas, mais parlait, et on était des Cupidons. Bref, après ceci, le père à Potter et sa mère se mirent à courser Lupin et Black partout dans la Grande Salle et même en dehors. On retrouva ces deux derniers collés sur un mur. Hein, Lupin?

Ouais, Rogue. Celle-là, j'aurais aimé que tu ne t'en souvienne pas…

Les élèves se mirent à rire. D'un commun accord, ou plutôt que Harry avait demandé en passant par les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, ceux-ci s'écrièrent en chœur :

BONNE CHANCE DANS VOS AMOURS, PROFESSEURS LUPIN ET TONKS!

20 points pour Gryffondor pour cette blague, s'écria la directrice.

Ce fut deux professeurs qui restèrent dans une couleur rosée pendant une bonne partie de la journée.


	2. Ange Gardien, chapitre 13 à l'épilogue

**Titre :** Ange Gardien à Poudlard

**Source :** Ben… Harry Potter!

**Spoilers: **Tome 1 à 5

**Genre :** Mystère, Horreur (Voldie est là, donc…) et Action/Aventure.

**Auteur : ** Je crois que c'est moi, KaKa La Zen, anciennement Coralie Malefoy, anciennement Jessica Angel, anciennement Miss Paddy La folle… Bref, c'est moi l'autrice…

**Résumé :** Harry sombre dans une dépression après la mort de Sirius… Qui viendra le sauver du suicide? Peut-être un ange, qui sait?

**Certaines particularités :** Des nouveaux tits profs et une dizaine de persos sortis de ma tête! Pas ma faute si Rowling n'en fait pas beaucoup…

**Couple :** Y en a trop…

**Disclaimer :** Harry et tout la gang de joyeux lurons étant dans les livres d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling… La famille Casteel(Heaven, Tom, Fanny, Keith et Jane) appartient à Virginia C.Andrews(c.f. Les enfants des collines) et le reste, c'est à moi !

**Dédié à :** Mes gentils parents!

Chapitre 13 – Noël au Q.G de l'Ordre

Le reste du mois de novembre se passa bien. Il n'y eut aucune attaque de Voldemort et les membres de l'A.D. se pratiquait encore et encore. Ils avaient réinvité le professeur Rogue, pour qu'ils leurs apprennent à combattre l'impérium, pour ceux n'ayant pas totalement maîtrisé en trois cours. On reprit les cours sur le Patronus, que beaucoup de monde avait réussi à maîtriser pendant l'attaque de Voldemort. Ils apprirent beaucoup de sorts de soins, en plus du sort Ferula et Cicatrix. Ils pratiquèrent encore et encore l'Experliarmus. Ils commencèrent à apprendre au plus jeunes les sorts de bouclier comme le Protego. Harry enseigna au plus jeunes comment métamorphoser un objet à portée de main, tel une branche d'arbre, en arme redoutable tel le couteau. Ils apprirent aussi comment lancer des couteaux avec précision, rapidité et agilité, aptitude que les joueurs de Quidditch avaient, plus particulièrement les poursuiveuses. Ils apprirent aussi le sort Ligo, pour attacher un mangemort réticent, ainsi que les sorts Impedimenta, Stupéfix et Expulsio.

Les membres de l'A.D., véritables combattants de moins de 18 ans pour la plupart, avait arrangé à leur façon la robe de Poudlard. Les filles, trouvant la robe scolaire complètement démodée, avait révolutionné l'uniforme de Poudlard à leur façon.

En quelques jours, on avait vu la robe de Poudlard subir plusieurs transformations. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours l'écusson indiquant la maison et la robe toujours et encore noire. Mais les membres de l'A.D. avait comme inscription sur leurs capes : A.D. avec l'animal de leur maison(et de leur animagus dans le cas des 5 Gryffondor et Luna). La mode, chez les filles, était de mettre un ruban de la couleur de leurs maison au niveau de leur taille. Les membres de l'A.D. avait, au revers de leurs capes, plusieurs couteaux et autres armes blanches, comme les canifs, poignards, dagues, fleurets, lames et sabres, ainsi que des minis-épées.

Cette mode n'était pas très appréciée chez les professeurs, mais ils n'en avaient rien dit, car ils savait que Voldemort pouvait arriver en tout temps et au moins il avait autre chose que leurs baguettes pour se défendre. Les Serpentard, eux, avait, sur leurs capes, leurs blasons familial de familles de sangs-purs. Les sangs-purs des autres maisons aussi. Une chance que Malefoy n'était pas là, sinon il se faisait tuer par Tonks, Remus, Harry, Neville et Parvati à cause du blason Black.

Le début du mois de décembre arriva. La partie de Quidditch fut reportée pour cause d'attrapeur manquant, ou mort plûtot. Les Serdaigle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un attrapeur, ce à quoi ils s'attelaient. La partie serait remise fin janvier. Les seules équipes à avoir joués était Poufsouffle et Serpentard en mi-octobre.

Bref, on ne s'ennuyait pas à Poudlard. Un jour, Tonks demanda aux élèves qui allait en vacances chez eux.

Moi, je vais chez moi, annonça Dean.

Je vais chez ma tante, dit Parvati en pleurant.

On pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait. Ses parents et sa sœur était morte, tués par Bellatrix Lestrange, tout comme sa meilleure amie Lavande. De plus, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourait s'adapter, sa tante étant moldue.

Chez nous, sûrement… Je ne sais pas, je sais que je ne passerais pas les vacances ici, dit Hermione. À une autre place…

Le mot place était appuyé. Tonks comprit, Place Grimmaurd.

Même place qu'Hermione! dirent Harry et Ron.

Je ne sais pas, dit Neville. Chez grand-mère, sûrement. Sinon, une autre place.

Même chose, Place Grimmaurd.

Granger, Potter, Longdubat et Weasley, restez après le cours.

Oui Professeur !

Les autres sortirent.

Que voulez, professeur ?

Savoir si c'est bien à Place Grimmaurd que vous voulez passer les vacances.

Oui Professeur.

Moi je vais passer la première partie des vacances chez moi, annonça Neville. Je vais aller voir un peu ma grand-mère.

C'est parfait, je voulais juste m'assurer. Tenez, un billet pour notre ami Rogue, s'il demande une raison pour votre retard.

Merci Professeur !

Ils se rendirent à leur cours de potions. Après ce cours, trois semaines passèrent et les vacances approchaient.

On était maintenant le 17 décembre, dernier jour des vacances et presque aucune personne restait à Poudlard et encore moins des Serpentards.

L'A.D. se souhaita bonne vacances. Dean allait chez lui, Parvati chez sa tante moldue, Anthony Goldstein chez lui, tout comme les frères Crivey. Ernie MacMillan et Justin Finch-Fletchey allait chez l'oncle de ce dernier. Susan Bones allait chez la tante de Hannah Abbot, qui était la dernière survivante des Abbot, les autres ayant tous péris pendant le premier règne de Voldemort. Les parents d'Hannah était morts quand celle-ci avait 3 mois. Les jumelles Tucker allait chez leur tante, qui était moldue, bien sûr. Et les jumelles Samara et Sabine allait chez elles.

BYE! AU 7 JANVIER!

C'est ainsi que le monde se quitta sur la plate-forme 9 et ¾. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione restèrent sur la plate-forme.

Ils ne sont pas vite à transplaner, ces 2 là…

C'est vrai, on avait dit 3 heures.

Ils sont peut-être en train de s'embrasser dans un quelconque couloir sombre de Poudlard,

Si c'est le cas, je les tue aussitôt arrivé.

Moi aussi!

POP!

Bonjour!

Bon, enfin arrivés?

Oui, pourquoi?

Ça fait 5 minutes qu'on attends!

Étiez-vous en train de vous embrasser dans un couloir perdu?

Non, non…

En réalité, c'était à Pré-au-Lard, souria Lupin.

Remus! s'écria Tonks.

Quoi? répondit celui-ci. On va à Place Grimmaurd?

Ils sortirent de la gare, se rendirent dans une ruelle et appellèrent le Magicobus.

Rue Grimmaurd, dit Remus au conducteur.

Parfait, c'est assez proche.

En 10 bonds du bus, ils furent arrivés.

Merci!

Ils marchèrent la distance les séparant du 12, Place Grimmaurd, ou ils allaient passer les vacances.

Super! Pas d'école pendant 3 semaines!

Le paradis!

J'adore les vacances.

C'est ainsi que débuta les vacances. Entre chemin de traverse, paresse et pratique de magie, que tout le monde avait le droit de faire pendant les vacances, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Ils pratiquèrent les magies elfiques et angélique qu'ils ne pouvait pas pratiquer à l'école, sous crainte d'être vues. La journée de Noël arriva bien vite. Neville vint pour l'occassion, tout comme Luna.

Pffffffffffhaha! riait 6 personnes saoules.

Il faut dire que voir Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue chanter le petit renne au nez rouge complètement saouls avait quelque chose de drôle. Surtout s'il était accompagné par un chœur composé de Kingsley Shacklebolt et les autres membres de la garde rapprochée qui était venu le chercher l'été avant sa cinquième année.

Elle est méchante la dame, elle veut nous séparer! Mais je me séparerais jamais de toi, petite bouteille.

Remus, arrête de niaiser, s'écria Tonks.

Mais laisse ma petite bouteille tranquille!

Remus..

Oups, j'aime pas les yeux de la madame… Ils sont méchants!

REMUS!

Quoi? Tu veux prendre ma petite bouteille! Gentille bouteille, ne pleure pas, je te protègerais.

Remus Lupin!

Elle lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

Non, ze veux ma bouteille!

Le rire des 6 adolescents presque saouls redoubla. C'est sûr que de voir Remus Lupin cajoler une bouteille comme son bébé se faisant chialer par sa petite amie était drôle.

Rogue a l'air d'avoir délaisser le chœur des rennes, regarde qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Il a l'air de bien aimer ça, en tous cas.

Beurk, il fait ça devant nous. On est des pauvres ados sans défense nous!

Ron!

En effet, le plus détesté professeur, Severus Rogue, était en train de s'occuper à loisir de laver les amygdales de la professeur de DCFM féminine et bien aimée, Jessica Angel.

Qui avait parié pour cette date-là? demanda Neville.

MOI! dit Ron.

Et moi, dit Hermione.

Bon, tenez, dirent à contre-cœur les 4 autres.

Je crois que tu devrais demander à Remus et Tonks plus tard, ils ont l'air bien occupés…

Ces deux derniers était en train de s'embrasser.

C'est le plus amusant des Noëls que j'ai eu, dit Neville.

Même si Rogue est là, mais il faut dire que ça peut servir à se moquer de lui.

Mais il ne faut pas impliquer Angel, sinon je préfère ne pas voir ce que ça va donner.

Moi aussi, répliquèrent les autres.

Je dois 10 gallions à qui? dit Remus. Beurk Rogue avec Angel!

Celui-ci venait de remarquer Rogue.

Ça fait au moins dix minutes, Remus. Trop occupés?

Il devint d'un subite couleur rose.

Ouais, c'est ça, mais c'est à qui que je dois mes 10 gallions, dit Tonks.

Nous! dirent Ron et Hermione.

À minuit, tout le monde se souhaita Joyeux Noël, les couples prennant bizarrement plus de temps. Il fut très drôle de voir Jessica Angel essayer de se lever du fauteuil pour souhaiter bonne année. Rogue fut très heureux de l'empêcher de se péter la face, par contre. En guise de remerciments, ils s'embrassèrent.

J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas allés plus loin que les baisers, pour l'instant.

T'imagine Rogue avoir des enfants? Pauvres eux!

Il se ferait martyriser par moi si je serais leur professeur…

Sûrement, oui.

Le réveillon dura jusqu'au lendemain matin à 6 heures. Puis tout le monde alla se coucher. Remus et Tonks dans une chambre et les autres couples dans les autres. Les autres membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent chez eux, complètement saouls.

Où sont passés Rogue et Angel? demanda Harry à Ginny, qui n'était pas couchée.

Sûrement dans la même chambre.

Oh, non.

On va se coucher?

Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'y rendre…

Tiens, viens.

Harry lui prit la main et la conduisit dans une des douzaines de chambre de la maison des Black.

Au Paradis

Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était le fun de voir Remus ivre?

Des centaines de fois, répondit Sirius.

Oh, regarde-le cajoler sa bouteille…

Ma cousine a l'air d'être jalouse d'elle.

Regardez Rogue! dit Lily.

Il chante le petit renne au nez rouge!

Avec McGonagall! Albus venez voir! C'est le party à Place Grimmaurd!

Ah oui? dit l'ancien directeur de Poudlard en s'approchant.

Oui. Regarde, Rogue a délaissé le chœur du petit renne au nez rouge!

Oui, mais regarde ce qu'il fait!

Oh beurk! Pauvre Jessica!

On est content pour eux, nous, dirent Lily et Albus.

Oh, ils sont méchants, ils ont fait un pari sur Rogue!

Ce n'est pas méchant! Et ne dit pas ça de ton fils, Lily!

Tiens, Remus a l'air occupé!

J'ai vu ça… dit Dumbledore.

Tiens, il vient de remarquer Rogue. Je vous avait dit qu'il n'avait pas que moi qui trouverais ça dégueux!

Tiens, c'est Ron et Hermione qui ont gagné le pari…

C'est Harry et Ginny qui avait gagné le pari sur Ron et Hermione cette été, Remus et Harry ont gagné pour Neville et Luna. C'est qui qui a gagné pour Harry et Ginny?

C'est Luna et Neville.

Ah, et bien…

Fin

Ils dormirent bienheureux jusqu'à 4 h de l'après-midi.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REMUS LUPIN, JE VAIS TE TUER! hurla Harry.

ET MOI AUSSI! hurla Ginny de la chambre à côté.

SI VOUS M'ATTRAPEZ!

Maudits gamins, ronchonna Rogue. En plus, ils m'ont réveillés…

Oh, laisse-les, Severus…

Ok. Mais ils ont affaire à ne plus me réveiller.

Oui, Severus. Maintenant, on devrait descendre, vu qu'on est réveillés, non?

Oui.

Ils descendirent en bas. Il y eut bien quelques coups de vents appelés Remus Lupin qui passèrent, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Il y en avait d'autre qui était encore endormis dans leurs lits, ou par terre, tout dépendant du sommeil agité qu'ils avait.

BOOM!

AYOYE! hurla Ron. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber de mon lit, j'ai plus 5 ans.

Pfffffffffffhaha, riait-on en bas.

Ron descendit et réalisa que tout le monde était crampé de rire. À cause de lui.

La boisson ne me va vraiment pas. À chaque fois que je me réveille, je tombe du lit.

Vous ne l'avez pas vu après les sélections de quidditch, vous…

Il a tombé de son lit et s'est empêtrer dans ses couvertes…

Et on a su l'histoire de la cuite que Rogue avait fait en septième année de McGonagall et Lupin, hein?

Oui, oui, dirent les professeurs en chœur.

LUPIN!

Euh, Severus, je crois qu'ils ont dit McGonagall aussi, non, l'interrompit Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Non… non… Qui l'ont su?

En premier, c'était les Serdaigles et Gryffondor de 5ème et 6ème, mais la, c'est toute l'école, l'informa McGonagall.

Non… soupirait Rogue. Je peux me suicider?

Non, parce que moi je suis là, dit Jessica.

Mais bien sûr, Jessica.

Et il l'embrassa.

BEURK! crièrent 8 personnes.

OH, FERMEZ-LÀ, VOUS AUTRES!

Sois gentil avec eux, Severus.

Mais c'est eux qui ont commencer!

Et ne boude pas!

Au Paradis

Je ne savais pas que tout l'école était au courant de ma beuverie de septième année. Est-ce que Moira Délie a encore mon chandail? demanda Sirius.

Oui, ma mère l'a encore, aux dernières nouvelles, dit une voix.

Tu est son garçon?

Oui, je suis Seamus Finnigan, sixième année à Gryffondor.

Tu es dans la même classe qu'Harry? demanda Lily.

Oui, d'ailleurs j'en ai su des bonnes sur vous. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me tue Rodolphus Lestrange, en bas.

Et Bellatrix Lestrange, aussi.

T'as raison, mais qui es-tu? Et vous vous êtes fait tués par eux?

Lavande Brown, sixième année à Gryffondor. Oui, on s'est fait tués par Bellatrix et Rodolphus, répondit-elle.

Sais-tu que j'abhorre ma cousine, dit Sirius à James.

Il n'y a pas juste vous, il y a Tonks, l'assistante en métamorphose. Si j'en crois les rumeurs, vous avez parenté ensemble et avec le détritus Malefoy en passant.

C'est exact.

En tout cas, t'aurais du voir le premier cours de métamorphose, 155 points pour Gryffondor et 5 points d'enlevés à Serpentard. Il en avait gagné 30 mais fait enlevé 35, donc…

Ce n'était pas Minerva qui enseignait…

Non, c'était Tonks. Soit disant que McGonagall a voulu prendre des vacances.

Celle là, je n'y crois pas. McGonagall n'a jamais été absente de toute nos 7 ans… Chanceux!

Oui, on avait enfin un prof sadique avec les Serpentard. Ça change de Rogue!

Oui, Tonks est le contraire de Rogue. Et Remus lui?

Professeur Lupin? Un des meilleurs profs qu'ont ne pouvait pas avoir.

D'ailleurs, es-tu au courant qu'il sort avec Tonks?

Non, je ne savais pas. Depuis quand?

4 jours après votre enterrement, soit le 11 novembre. Enfin, officiellement, parce que officieusement, je ne sais pas…

Ils rirent.

Regardez, Rogue embrasse quelqu'un. C'est qui? Demanda Lavande.

C'est professeur Angel. Beurk, elle n'a pas de goût…

Pour ça, t'a raison, dit James.

Oui, tortureur de Rogue.

Parle pour toi, Sirius. Je ne suis pas allé à Askaban, moi.

Et?

C'est Peter qui devait y aller, finirent les Gryffondor.

Vous savez ça. Raconter moi, parce que je préfère ça que de voir Rogue embrasser Jessica. Beurk! Oh, il boude comme un enfant de 5 ans, dit Sirius.

Non, il boude comme toi, Si'.

Non!

Oui!

Et ils continuèrent à faire ceci pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Fin

Et si on allait au Chemin de Traverse?

Bonne idée!

Cela allait s'avérer être la pire.

Chapitre 14 – Attaque au chemin de Traverse et Ste-Mangouste et deuil pour Neville

On y va, au chemin de traverse, oui?

Mais apportons nos baguettes, par exemple.

C'est sûr, comment on se débrouillerais, sinon?

La magie sans-baguette, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est toujours plus puissant avec une baguette. Oui, même moi.

Harry, tu vas devenir aussi tête enflée que ton père.

Pas un autre sosie de James Potter? J'espère que non…

SERVILUS, FERME LÀ! dirent 8 personnes.

On y va?

On y va!

Ils arrivèrent devant la cheminée et crièrent : CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE!

Pffffffa… atchoum!

Salut Harry!

Inutile de préciser que je déteste la poudre de cheminette!

Oui, Harry…

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Quidditch ou Sundaes Magiques de Florian Fortarôme?

Quidditch en premier! dirent tout le monde.

Ils se rendirent à la boutique de Quidditch.

Il n'y a pas de nouveau balai…

Non, Mr Potter, l'éclair de feu est toujours le meilleur. Si vous voulez faie le meilleur, vous pouvez toujours acheter le livre « Comment faire un balai » par ceux qui ont crée l'éclair de feu.

C'est une bonne idée, ça…

Il acheta le livre.

Je tiens à préciser que nous avons également recu un nouveau kit de nettoyage de balai, qui est équipé d'un nouveau ciseau coupe-millimètre, qui comme le dit le nom, coupe au milimètres près et non grossièrement, comme les anciens ciseaux. Et le vernis nettoie tellement bien que le balai est comme neuf après.

Ok, ça me va. J'en veux 5. Un pour moi, un pour Ginny, un pour Hermione, un pour Ron et un pour Neville.

Tenez, ça fera six gallions, et 15 mornilles.

Il lui rendit le montant exact.

Et maintenant, direction Florian Fortarôme!

Tout le monde s'y rendis.

J'adore ces sundaes hivernal. Surtout lorsqu'il sont au chocolat, tu as l'impression de boire un chocolat chaud, sauf que c'est de la crème glacée. J'adore le concept de la crème glacée chaude qui ne fond pas. C'est spécial.

Non, c'est magique!

Tu as tout à fait raison.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

POP!

Une centaine de POP suivirent dans la même seconde.

Tu viens de trouver ta réponse! On attaque!

Et la débandade commença. Entre mangemorts et sorciers, la guerre était sans relâche. Les sorts fusait, de couleur rouge, le plus souvent un Stupéfix, verte, le plus souvent un Avada Kedavra, des jaunes, mauves, bleus, orange, des Patronus à cause des détraqueurs. Les mangemorts était en baisse, les sorciers aussi. On se demandait ou était les aurors, ils n'arrivaient pas vite.

Les Stupéfix volait, les Impedimenta aussi. Chez les plus vieux, les sorts d'engorgements allait. On entendait tellement souvent des Spero Patronum qu'on pensait que ce n'était que ce mot là que le monde avait à la bouche. Chez les mangemorts, Doloris, Imperium et Avada Kedavra était de mise, ainsi que les multiples sorts de magie noire.

Harry se rappela de quelque chose.

Nos couteaux!

J'les avais oublié!

Ils se firent une sphère de protection, mirent leurs baguette dans leurs poches et attaquèrent. Cous tranchés, ventres lacérés, têtes défoncée, on en voyait beaucoup. Ils était en mode berserker. Autrement dit : Sauves ta vie et celle des autres en tuant les méchants…

Pourtant, il restait encore des mangemorts. On commençait à se demander ou Voldemort recrutait. Sûrement en Bulgarie, en Russie et en France. Peut-être même d'autres pays…

Soudain, dans un tourbillon de capes, Lord Voldemort apparut majestueusement… sur un mangemort.

Oh, imbécile!

Il donna un coup de pied au mangemort.

Bonjour Potter.

Bonjour Tom, joli atterrissage. Je ne suis pas ravi de ta charmante visite, alors est-ce que tu peux t'en aller?

Premièrement Potter, mon nom est Voldemort, deuxièmement, ça ne me tente pas de m'en aller.

Vous savez parfaitement que votre nom est Tom, Tom. Même si ça ne vous tente pas, en allez-vous en, petit demi-moldu.

Qu'oses-tu dire sur mes origines? Moi, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, je ne permetterais jamais qu'on dise…

La vérité sur toi, l'interrompit Harry en souriant. On sait que ta mère est tombée amoureuse d'un demi-moldu.

Pas vrai! l'interrompit Voldemort.

Et elle mourut à ta naissance en te confiant à un orphelinat moldu ou tu vécus jusqu'à ce que tu rentres à Poudlard, continua Harry, ignorant l'interruption de Voldemort.

C'est faux!

Et elle te donna le nom honni de Tom Elvis Jedusor, que tu détesta et que tu transforma en Voldemort en mélangeant les lettres.

Potter… Je te conseille sérieusement de ne pas me mettre à bout…

Serais-ce un aveu, que tu sois bel et bien demi-moldu?

Stupéfix!

Contra-Stupéfix!

Tu connais le contre-sort? Il est niveau fin de sixième…

J'en sais plus que tu le crois. La prophétie en est un exemple.

D'ailleurs, tu vas me la donner…

S'il y a une chose que je ne te donnerais pas, c'est la prophétie.

_Legimens!_ hurla Voldemort.

Il essaya de forcer sa tête, mais ne réussit pas.

Tu est doué, je n'ai pas réussi.

Tu te fais vieux? C'est sur que 70 ans tout frais…

Je n'ai pas 70 ans!

Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit McGonagall. Il paraît que tu as eu un excellent 16ème anniversaire, en tous cas de mon avis. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la tienne, mais bon.

À ce souvenir de sa vie, Tu-Sais-Qui prit une teinte rouge.

Serais-ce de la honte sur ton visage? Voldemort aurait-il des sentiments, finalement?

Oh, ferme-là, Potter.

Non!

Il lui tira la langue.

Au Paradis

Oh, non!

Quoi?

Une attaque au chemin de traverse! répondit Lily.

En un instant, il eut des éclairs et Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Sirius Black, James Potter et Albus Dumbledore se matérialisèrent près de Lily.

Il y a des détraqueurs! Et presque 200 mangemorts. Ils vont mourir! angoissa Lily.

Ils ne sont pas mort lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, non?

Vous avez raison, Mr Finnigan. Même si 19 personnes sont mortes, en partant de vous deux et moi.

Il a raison, dit Lavande. Mais pour une attaque à 150 mangemorts, on a bien résisté.

Oui, je trouve. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de mangemorts en enfer!

Voldie débarque!

Quoi?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la vie de Lily et James.

Tiens, il est tombé sur… tiens Dolohov… oh le pauvre, il vient de se faire donner un coup de pied par Voldie.

Tout le monde rit.

Voldie est demi-moldu?

Oui, dit Albus. Il est demi-moldu de chez demi-moldu.

Hé bien…

Et l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard à part ça.

On le sait, dirent les deux anciens élèves.

Comment ça? demanda Sirius.

Je pensais qu'Harry t'avais raconté.

Ça pas l'air à ça, sourit Lavande. Harry t'a jamais raconté ta deuxième année?

Non, il n'a pas passé une année normale?

Si rendre visite à un basilic dans la chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard est normal, alors oui.

QUOI? hurlèrent Lily, James et Sirius.

Franchement, j'aimerais avoir un appareil photo, moi.

Si tu serais mort avec, tu l'aurais, mais non… Mais c'est vrai que leur faces sont drôles. Je pensais que tu l'aurais su, avec le nombre de temps qu'Harry a pasé avec toi à… comment déjà, Place Grimmaurd?

Ouais, dit Sirius. La très noble et très ancienne maison des Black. La maison que j'ai hérité de ma chère mère.

Elle doit en chialer dans son portrait.

Et surtout quand l'Ordre débarque, Tonks en particulier.

Tu est l'horreur de notre famille! Sang-impure! Va-t-en! Espèce de mutante! Saletée ! Excrément ! Sous-produit de vilenie ! Dégénérée ! Bizarrerie ! Toi qui n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, comment osez-tu infecter la maison des Black? se mit à réciter Sirius avec la voix de sa mère. Et ça, c'est pour Tonks, parce que moi, c'est : Traître à mon sang ! Abomination ! Honte de ma chair ! Dégénéré! Salété! Espèce de cabot! Bizarrerie! Criminel!

Ton imitation est très réussie. Tiens Voldie légimance Harry. Avec qui a-t-il pris ses cours? Dumbledore?

Non, avec Rogue, l'informa ce dernier.

Le pauvre, soupira James.

Voldemort a 70 ans?

Exact, j'étais son professeur de métamorphose, à l'époque.

En tous cas, son seizième annif a du être humilliant, il est rouge.

Voldie a des sentiments?

Ça l'air à ça… McGonagall était dans ses classes?

Seulement celles de Gryffondor-Serpentard.

Quand même…

Fin…

Doloris!

Tu vises mal!

Il sortit son couteau et le toucha à la jambe.

Je crois que je vais m'en aller, j'ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui, le chemin de Traverse et Sainte-Mangouste…

Il transplanna.

QUOI? hurla Neville.

Oh non…

Ma grand-mère rendait visite à mes parents, aujourd'hui.

Shit…

Merde!

Ta grand-mère est mieux d'être chez elle.

Je l'espère.

On devrait rentrer, les mangemorts sont partis.

Mais soignons les gens, avant.

Ils le firent, puis rentrèrent à Place Grimmaurd.

Ou étiez vous? J'étais si inquiète!

M'étouffe… besoin… air…

Excuse-moi Harry, mais j'étais si inquiète.

L'important, c'est qu'on est là…

Pourquoi ça vous a pris autant de temps au Chemin de Traverse?

Vous n'êtes pas au courant, il y a eu une attaque.

QUOI?

L'Ordre est retard sur les nouvelles. Le pire, c'est qu'il y en aussi eu une à Sainte-Mangouste.

On était au courant pour celle-là.

Et mes parents? l'interrompit Neville.

Morts, tout comme votre grand-mère. Désolé Neville.

MERDE!

Il gravit les escaliers et se rendit à sa chambre.

On va le laisser seul, Luna, tu monteras plus tard.

Harry se tourna vers Molly.

Vous n'étiez vraiment pas au courant pour l'attaque?

Non… On ne savait que pour Sainte-Mangouste. Mais attends minute… ROGUE!

Oui?

Il y avait bien une attaque à Sainte-Mangouste de prévue, non?

Oui, je reviens de là. Pourquoi?

Et celle du chemin de Traverse?

QUOI?

J'AI DIT CELLE DU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE! T'ES PAS SOURD QUAND MÊME!

Je n'étais pas au courant. Ça devait être une attaque surprise.

Hé, Servilus, il n'y avait aucun auror au chemin de Traverse.

POTTER!

Et shit…

Harry se sauva.

C'est vrai? Il n'y avait aucun auror?

Non, une chance qu'il y avait pas mal de monde aujourd'hui.

Et il y a eu beaucoup de mangemorts morts aujourd'hui…

Berserker?

Oui, répondit Ron.

Technique de combat très populaire.

On devrait aller voir Neville! dit Luna.

Oui, Luna.

Ils allèrent voir Neville, le consolèrent de la mort des trois dernières personnes lui restant dans sa famille.

Celui-ci trouva au final que ses parents était mieux au paradis. Quant à sa grand-mère, c'était quand même elle qui l'avait élevée. Il la pleura donc beaucoup plus longtemps. La seule personne ayant eu le droit de rentrer dans sa chambre était Luna, à titre de petite amie.

Le lendemain, on eut plusieurs nouvelles de l'attaque. Sur les 1000 personnes présentes au Chemin de Traverse, 250 étaient mortes. Par contre, le bilan pour Sainte-Mangouste était plus grave. Presque tout les malades était morts, sauf ceux n'ayant pas grand-chose et les visiteurs ainsi que les médico-mages. Ce qui donnait un total de 1000 personnes décédées. Chez les mangemorts, le bilan n'était pas pire. Sur les 150 mangemorts présents au Chemin de Traverse, près d'une centaine était mortes. À Sainte-Mangouste, le bilan était moins élévé, seulement 25 mangemorts sur 100 était morts.

Rogue fit le récit de l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste.

On était arrivé vers 3h. Les membres du personnel, nous voyant arriver, ont saisit le porte-voix magique et ont hurlé « Mangemorts! ». Les patients en état saisirent leurs baguette et défendirent l'entrée, ne voulant point que l'on monte aux étages. Sur tout l'étage, il n'eut que 25 survivants à l'attaque, s'étant fait passé pour morts. Pour avouer, ils en était proches. Après avoir vu les mangemorts monté, je suis resté pour voir s'il y avait des survivants. Les 4 médico-mages présents à l'étage étaient déjà affairé à soigner les 21 autres personnes vivantes. Je suis donc monté, parce que sinon le Seigneur Des Ténèbres se serait douté de quelque chose. À cette étage, ce fut un carnage. 15 personnes vivantes, 5 étant médico-mages. Au troisième, ce fut moins pire. 20 personnes vivantes, mais aucune n'étant un patient, comme au 4ème étage ou il y eut seulement 10 personnes sauvés. À la salle des visiteurs au cinquième étage, il n'y eut que 3 victimes, Voldemort et ses sbires ayant transplané. Certains au quartier de Voldemort, d'autres au chemin de traverse, comme Potter l'a dit. Je faisais parti de ceux pouvant transplaner au Q.G. des Mangemorts. Je ne savais aucunement pour le chemin de traverse.

Harry prit la parole.

Vous savez très bien que nous sommes partis vers 2h30, un peu avant que Rogue aille à Sainte-Mangouste, comme il dit. On est allés au magasin de Quidditch, s'achetant tous un nouveau kit de balai sauf Luna, qui ne joue pas au Quidditch. Puis, on est allé chez Florian Fortarôme. On venait de finir nos sundaes et on se demandait quoi faire, quand les Mangemorts ont transplané devant nous. On a commencé à attaquer, à coups de Stupéfix et de Patronus, vu la présence de détraqueurs. Puis on s'est souvenus de nos couteaux. On est alors passés en mode berserker. Il y a du avoir près de 50 mangemorts morts de cette façons. On a rangé nos couteaux après, puis Voldemort est apparu… sur Dolohov. On riait de lui, tandis que lui donnait un coup de pied à l'imbécile comme il dit. On a commencé notre traditionnel duel de paroles, puis Voldie s'est tanné et a lancé le Stupéfix, que j'ai contré facilement. Le pauvre pensait que je ne savais que les enchantements de mon année. Vous savez que le Contra-Stupéfix est de niveau fin de sixième. Ça l'étonné. Puis, il a essayé de me légimancier. Une chance que j'ai un des meilleurs Légimens de l'Angleterre qui m'a appris l'Occlumencie.

Rogue sourit à cette phrase.

Merci, Potter.

De rien, Rogue. Bref, il n'a pas réussi. Il m'a même dit que j'étais doué. Ça doit être rare recevoir un compliment de Voldemort, non? Bref, je lui ai répliqué qu'il se faisait vieux avec ses 70 ans tout frais. Hein, Professeur McGonagall? Je lui ai fait souvenir son 16ème anniversaire.

À ce souvenir, Minerva rit.

À propos, professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé précisement?

Il s'est fait humilier, comme je t'ai dit. La seule chose que je n'ai pas précisé, c'est que c'était par toute l'école. C'est sûr que de recevoir une Beuglante de la part des Serpentard disant : Bon anniversaire, espèce de demi-moldu. On te souhaite du malheur espèce de débile! Tu ne mérite pas Serpentard. Je crois qu'il avait envie de tous les tuer.

Bref, on a eu l'exclusivité de savoir l'un des seuls sentiments qu'il ressent, la honte. Il m'a répondu par un Doloris, qu'il a raté. Je lui ai fait remarquer, d'ailleurs. Je lui ai aussi rentré un couteau dans la jambe. Il a transplanné en disant qu'il avait assez fait dans sa journée avec Sainte-Mangouste et ici. Après, on a soigné tout ceux ayant des blessures qu'on connaissait.

Et vous êtes revenu? Sans blessures?

Faut avouer qu'on avait quelques coupures, mais on les a désinfecter et cicatrisés.

Hé bien…

Là, j'en ai assez raconté, j'ai faim.

Deux minutes après, le repas fut servi. Quelques heures plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher.

Chapitre 15 – Procès posthume pour Sirius Black

Le 28 décembre, on sut l'indentité des Mangemorts capturé, mais non tués, de l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste.

Venez voir ça ! s'exclama Kingsley.

Tout le monde s'approcha du journal, édition spéciale du soir.

En gros titre, il était marqué :

**PETER PETTIGROW CAPTURÉ PENDANT L'ATTAQUE DE STE-MANGOUSTE ! SIRIUS BLACK SERAIT-IL INNOCENT ?**

Tout le monde fixa le journal et le lit.

_Sirius Black, présumé coupable de la mort de James et Lily, serait-il innocent ? Peter Pettigrow serait-il encore vivant ? Les réponses à ces questions sont oui. Peter Pettigrow, présumé Gardien du Secret des Potter, a été capturé pendant l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste… en tant que Mangemort ! En effet, selon un autre mangemort capturé et interrogé au véritasérum, Drago Malefoy, celui-ci serait bel et bien Mangemort, contrairement à Black. Mais est-ce vrai ? Rappelons à tous que Black et Malefoy ont parenté, du côté de la mère de ce dernier, Narcissa Black Malefoy. Affaire de famille ou simplement procès oublié? Les membres du ministère pencherait pour la deuxième option. Un procès sera organisé pour Sirius Black d'ici la rentrée des classes._

_P. Porky, reporter à la gazette du sorcier_

En bas, il y avait une photo de Peter en robe de mangemort et Sirius Black habillé en auror.

Et bien…

Quand sera le procès ?

Il paraît qu'il sera demain, pour éviter que Pettigrow s'évade.

On sait tous qu'il est maître dans cet art.

D'ailleurs, Voldemort n'était pas trop content, les informa Rogue. Il est en train de prévoir des moyens pour le torturer. Et je le sais bien, il m'a demandé s'il y avait des potions pour…

Harry et Remus fixèrent Rogue comme s'il était l'incarnation du bien.

Quelle potion as-tu conseillée ? demanda Harry.

La potion Tord-Entrailles. Extrèmement douloureux, mais ne tue pas. Il y a un chaudron plein de préparé au Q.G.

Bon choix. Mais tu aurais du prendre la potion Bouille-Sang.

Il en serait mort sur le coup.

C'est ça.

Mais Voldemort ne veut pas qu'il meure. Souffrir par contre…

Merde ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Remus.

Par contre, pour le procès…

Je vais voir cela avec le ministre.

Kingsley transplana. Il revint une heure plus tard.

Un procès sera arrangé pour le lendemain. Harry et les autres, ainsi que Remus et Tonks sera demandé au procès, pour appuyer et défendre Black, comme dit le ministre.

COOL !

Maintenant, deux heures d'entraînement et dodo, répondit Jessica.

Méchantes vacances…

Mais ils acquiescèrent et allèrent pratiquer leurs magies elfiques. Puis il allèrent dormir.

Le lendemain…

C'est le procès ! C'est le procès ! C'est le procès ! C'est le procès ! C'est le procès !

On a compris Harry.

Si tu veux pas le rater, on est mieux de se dépêcher!

Oui, oui…

Ils arrivèrent donc au ministère par la voie des visiteurs, petite cabine téléphonique rouge.

Bienvenu au Ministère de la Magie. S'il vous plaît annoncer votre nom et le but de votre visite.

Harry Potter, Ginny et Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, nous sommes ici pour le procès de Sirius Black.

Merci, a dit la voix de la femme. S'il vous plait, vous devez tous porter votre insigne.

Il y eut un déclic et un cliquetis, et Harry vît tomber quelque chose du toboggan métallique où d'habitude se retourne les pièces.

Il ramassa l'objet, c'était une insigne argentée et carrée, avec inscrit dessus :

"Harry Potter, Procès" . C'était la même pour les autres.

Il accrocha l'insigne au devant de sa robe alors que la voix de la femme parlait toujours.

Ils s'enfonçaient lentement dans le sol. Harry regardait avec appréhension le trottoir qui semblait s'élever au dessus de la cabine téléphonique.

Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable journée, dit la voix de la femme.

La porte de la cabine téléphonique s'ouvrit et tout le monde en sortit.

Ils se tenaient à la fin d'un très long et splendide couloir. Ou se trouvait un plancher de bois extrêmement poli et sombre. Le plafond bleu pale était magnifiques avec des symboles dorés célestes et immenses qui faisait office de panneau d'affichage. Les murs se trouvant de chaque côté, ont été lambrissés dans le bois sombre brillant et contenaient beaucoup de cheminées dorés.

Ils courèrent vers la salle d'audience, qui s'adonnait être l'Atrium, salle qui avait jugé des dizaines de mangemorts, tels les Lestrange et Croupton fils. Tout le monde s'installa et attendit l'arrivé du juge.

Procès de Sirius Black, 29ème jour, 103ème séance… dit le greffier.

L'audience est ouverte. Je rappelle aux avocats qu'elle ne peut être interrompue qu'une seule fois, hors raisons médicales.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux avocats. Un quelquonque avocat pour Pettigrow et McGonagall pour nous.

Faut dire ça à l'avocat d'à côté. Il a l'habitude d'interrompre pour n'importe quelle raison, jeta Lupin à Harry.

Le greffier lut les chefs d'accusation, les motifs de la demande de re-jugement, vu la capture de Pettigrow et toutes les informations acquises depuis le début du procès.

La cour a déjà reçu un certain nombre de preuves et voudrait aujourd'hui entendre plusieurs témoignages pouvant compléter les renseignements.

Maxim Bock expliqua tout ce qu'il avait appris en interrogeant Ron et Hermione. Plusieurs personnes dans le public murmurèrent quand il parla du Retourneur de Temps.

Bon, si vous voulez finir avant midi, on a intérêt à se dépêcher, il est 10 heures. Lupin, à vous.

Remus expliqua l'amitié qu'il y avait entre lui et Sirius, Tonks parla des liens familiaux et amical qu'elle avait avec lui, puis Luna et Neville parlèrent de l'impression qu'il avait eu de lui la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu.

Potter, à vous.

Harry s'avança à la barre.

Harry, peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé le 28 mai 1993 ?

Harry raconta leur passage chez Hagrid, l'exécution de Buck, la fuite de Croûtard, l'attaque surprise de Sirius, la Cabane Hurlante, l'arrivée de Lupin puis de Rogue, le récit de Sirius et de Lupin. Quand il arriva au moment où les deux hommes avaient rendu à Croûtard sa forme humaine, il vit Pettigrow blanchir. Il continua son récit, l'attaque des Détraqueurs, leur réveil à l'infirmerie, la visite très particulière de Dumbledore – ce dernier resta impassible quand Harry raconta comment il les avait encouragés à violer la loi – le Retourneur de Temps, la libération de Buck, jusqu'à arriver au moment où il avait lancé un Patronus.

Objection ! Un enfant si jeune ne peux pas lançer un Patronus !

Je pensais que mon audience disciplinaire avait fait le tour du Ministère. Bien sûr que je sais faire un Patronus, je sais le faire depuis ma troisième année !

De plus, continua Remus, presque toute sa classe de DCFM, à qui j'enseigne, des Serdaigles et Gryffondor, savent le faire.

Peux-tu raconter ce qui s'est passé lors de la finale du tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

C'est déjà tout marqué dans le Chicaneur, ça s'est même marqué dans la gazette, alors, allez lire le Chicaneur, que le père de Luna édite, répondit Harry.

Est-il vrai que Sirius Black est votre parrain ?

Oui.

Quand l'avez vous appris ?

Le 17 décembre 1993.

Dans quelles circonstances ?

Harry raconta sa sortie à Pré au Lard, les Trois Balais. Plusieurs personnes dans le public se retinrent de rire alors qu'il expliquait que en effet, il n'était pas du tout autorisé à sortir…

Comment avez-vous réagi quand vous avez appris qu'il était votre parrain ?

Sur le moment, j'ai été choqué.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'à l'époque, je croyais que Sirius était coupable.

Et vous avez ensuite changé d'avis à ce sujet ?

Oui.

Pourquoi ?

Objection! Le sujet a assez été débattu! s'écria McGonagall.

Objection acceptée. M. Bock, veuillez poser une autre question.

Votre famille vous avait-elle parlé de votre parrain ?

Le juge leva la main.

Veuillez préciser de quelle famille il s'agit.

Je parle de M. et Mme Dursley, oncle et tante du côté maternel du témoin, habitant à Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Non, ils ne m'en ont pas parlé.

Pourquoi ?

Harry sourit.

Avez vous déjà rencontré ma famille, Mr. Bock ?

C'est à moi de poser les questions !

Cela est vrai, mais si vous les auriez rencontrés, vous ne me poseriez pas cette question.

La salle éclata de rire, à l'exception de Pettigrow et son avocat.

M. Potter, veuillez apporter une réponse à la question.

Ma tante et mon oncle sont moldus, expliqua Harry. Et ils détestent le monde des sorciers.

Comment ça ?

Ils trouvent que ma mère est l'horreur absolue, tout comme moi et n'importe quel sorcier qu'ils ont rencontré, vous pouvez le demander à Ron et sa famille.

Merci, Mr.Potter.

Il posa quelques question banales, puis le juge se leva.

Nous ferons subir l'examen des Sortilège à M. Pettigrow. La baguette, s'il vous plaît.

Le juge prit la baguette et prononça un sort.

Intéressant. Doloris, Imperium, Avada Kedavra… Tiens, ce que l'on cherchait. Vous avez subi le sort du Fidelitas… En revanche, la baguette de M.Black, ici présente, n'a révélé que des sorts de magie blanche, quelques sorts de magie noire subite. Et il n'y avait pas présence du sortilège Fidelitas. Je déclare donc Sirius Black innocent et Mr.Potter, Miss Tonks et Mr. Lupin se mériterons chacun 100000 gallions pour dédomagement et en remboursement des 12 années qu'un innocent a passé à Askaban. Quant à Pettigrow, il sera condamné à la prison pour trois ans. À la fin de celle-ci, il recevra le baiser du détraqueur.

Tout le monde applaudissa.

SIRIUS EST MAINTENANT JUGÉ! IL EST MAINTENANT RECONNU INNOCENT! s'écrièrent 9 personnes en sortant du tribunal.

Les journalistes, quant à eux, s'était mis à écrire à toute vitesse. Harry, en voyant une, s'approcha.

Toute la vérité, Rita, toute la vérité. Sinon, on divulgue ton petit secret.

Elle acquiesça et partit écrire.

Au Paradis

C'est mon procès! C'est mon procès! C'est mon procès! C'est mon procès! C'est mon procès!

On a compris, Sirius.

Tout le monde s'approcha.

Tiens, ils ont choisi l'Atrium, s'exclama Lily. Là ou tout les grands mangemorts se sont fait jugé et enfermé après.

La même place que les Lestrange, s'exclama la grand-mère de Neville.

Exact.

Je veux voir.

Tout le monde s'attroupa autour de Lily et Sirius.

Tiens la fameuse histoire de mon sauvetage par Ron et Hermione, même s'il n'avait qu'Hermione. Vraiment, les Retourneurs de Temps sont pratiques. Tiens c'est à Remus.

Oui, il explique le lien amical. Une chance qu'il n'a pas parlé de la cabane hurlante et Rogue.

Ouais. Tiens, Neville et Luna. Pourquoi ils sont venus? demanda la grand-mère de Neville. Bon sang, je ne savais même pas qu'ils sortait ensembles! Neville, une chance que je suis morte, fit sa grand mère en montrant les poings. Oh, tiens, ils parlent du département des mystères.

Là, c'est au tour de Tonks. Oh, elle parle des liens familiaux.

La salle rit, regarde?

C'est sûr, Tonks vient d'expliquer que je n'aime pas la plupart de ma famille. Avec Bellatrix et Narcissa, en plus de mon idiot de frère…

Ça doit être ça…

C'est au tour d'Harry!

Tiens, il parle de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Albus, tu lui as donné ma cape?

Oui, il a fait pas mal de bêtises avec. À commencer à aller à Pré-au-Lard sans permission…

Bon, il demande si la famille lui a déjà parlé de son parrain. Celle du côté de Lily, s'exclama Seamus.

Quoi, mon idiote de sœur? C'est elle qui a eu la garde? Madame tête de cheval et son obèse de mari avec bébé cachalot en prime?

Oui, qui d'autre aurait pu avoir la garde? Surtout avec la protection du sang.

! s'exclama Lily. La de !

Lily!

Quoi?

Lily!

Elle l'a sûrement enfermé dans le placard, la connaisant. Je connais la maison, j'y ai grandie!

Tiens, Harry vient d'expliquer que ton idiote de sœur déteste les sorciers et tout ça…

L'espèce de !

Lily!

Tu te souviens de l'avant-dernière rencontre que j'ai eu avec?

Ça, c'est sûr!

C'est quoi l'histoire?

Flash-Back, 3 mois avant la naissance d'Harry

Bonjour Lily, dit Pétunia d'un ton aigre.

Bonjour Pétunia, répliqua-t-elle du même ton acerbe.

Que fais-tu dans le quartier?

Du magasinage, ça bien de l'air!

Que ferais une… bizarre dans ton genre sur notre côté?

Je viens de te le dire, du magasinage.

De l'autre côté, les 2 hommes essayait d'empêcher les 2 femmes de se sauter dessus.

Il doit bien avoir des magasins, dans ton monde idiot!

Ne traite jamais ce monde d'idiot!

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

PAKKKKKKKK!

N'insulte jamais mon monde!

Espèce de bizarre!

Elles en étaient venue au mains, juste avant que leurs deux maris les arrête. La seule phrase échangé entre les deux était :

Caractère de femme enceinte!

Fin du Flash-Back

Tiens, l'examen des sortilèges! Je suis presque assuré d'être innocent.

Tu l'es, Si'. Ils viennent de voir la baguette de Peter. Avada Kedavra, Imperium, Doloris, sans compter les autres sorts de magie noire. En plus du fait qu'il a subi le Fidelitas.

Là, il regarde la tienne. Pas de sorts de magie, ni de sort Fidelitas!

Tiens, Harry, Remus et Tonks ont eu 100000 gallions chaque pour tes 12 ans de prison. Là ils crient à tue-tête que t'es libéré!

Mais qu'est-ce que Harry voulait dire par audience disciplinaire? demanda Lily.

Oh, ça… Harry s'était juste fait poursuivre par des détraqueurs…

C'était ça… dit Lily.

Oui et c'était Dolores Ombrage qui les avait commandé pour… répondit Dumbledore.

DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE, LA SERPENTARD ENCORE PLUS MAL AIMÉE QUE ROGUE? s'écrièrent Sirius, James et Lily.

LA SADIQUE PROF DE DCFM QUI NOUS NE PERMETTAIT PAS DE FAIRE DE LA MAGIE DANS LES CLASSES? s'écrièrent Seamus et Lavande.

Oui, elle… répondit Albus.

Comment ça elle est moins aimée que Rogue? demandèrent les 2 anciens camarades d'Harry.

C'est à dire qu'elle était détestée par les Serpentard. Même si elle était sang-pur… Sans compter les multiples blagues qui avait elle comme cible… dirent James et Sirius.

Sans compter ses campagnes contre les loups-garous, rajouta Sirius. Remus a une véritable haine pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut travailler qu'à Poudlard. Non, sans blague, il en presque au point de se dire qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, il irait proche de chez elle pour la mordre. Il dit qu'elle comprendrait la vie des loups-garous, comme ça…

Ishhhhhhhh, Remus est proche de devenir comme toi et ta haine de Rogue, Si'…

La cabane hurlante? demanda Parvati.

Oui… Mais comment es-tu au courant?

Le premier cours de SACM qu'on a eu cette année.

Sur les Sombrals?

Oui, comme j'avais fini et je connaissais tout sur les Sombrals… Tout ceux ayant vu la mort avait fini, alors on a parlé.

Merci de me rappeller que c'est moi qu'il a vu mourir.

Non, c'est Diggory qu'il a vu en premier.

Qui parle de moi?

Cedric?

Oui.

On parlait juste du fait que c'est à cause de toi qu'Harry voyait les Sombrals.

Oh, c'est vrai…

Fin du Paradis

IL EST LIBRE !

Même si logiquement, il est mort…

C'est vrai, mais quand même…

On s'en va, avant les journalistes réalisent que tu es Harry Potter?

Ouais…

Ils prirent le magicobus en direction Place Grimmaurd.

Chapitre 16 – Petite fête et retour à Poudlard

ALLO LA COMPAGNIE!

Salut! Et le procès?

Harry afficha un gros sourire.

Merci, j'ai ma réponse. Combien? demanda Molly.

Trois ans, puis le baiser du détraqueur. Nous, on a hérité de 100000 gallions chaque, dit Harry en pointant Remus et Tonks.

Cool! Et si on ferait une petite fête?

Ça serait une bonne idée…

On va fêter l'innocence de Sirius!

Et moi, je vais préparer le souper!

Ça devrait être un festin!

Merci!

Harry monta en haut pour se pratiquer à leurs sorts, négligés à cause de Noël et du jour de l'an à venir. Le souper fut prêt quelques minutes plus tard.

Wowwww!

On ne pouvait que dire cela du repas, qui était digne des traiteurs. Un super bifteck avec une sauce brune délicieuse, avec des patates ainsi qu'une excellente salade. Comme breuvages, il y avait la bierraubeurre, ainsi que plusieurs vins et alcools sorcier.

Délicieux! Et si maintenant on ferait d'autre chose!

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était saoul.

C'est la danse des canards, qui en dansant sur la mare, se secouent le bas des reins et font coin-coin… c'est…

PFFFHAHA!

Quoi, Rogue qui chante la danse des canards?

Non, Remus qui danse avec Tonks sans musique…

Ceux-ci était en train de faire un slow. Comme spectacle, il y avait McGonagall et Kingsley, qui essayait de se lever debout. Le problème, c'était qu'ils tombaient à chaque fois sur les fesses. Oh, il y avait aussi Hestia Jones qui se prenait pour une poule… À part certains couples s'embrassant… ou plus, il n'y avait rien de vraiment drôle, mais bon, ils étaient saouls…

Après ceci, d'autres fêtes passèrent. Le jour de l'an, le fête du roi. Et le jour fatidique de la rentrée arriva.

RETOUR EN CLASSE! hurla Molly Weasley.

Huh? On descend, fut tout ce qui fut entendu.

Deux heures plus tard, soit 10h55.

DÉPART DU POUDLARD EXPRESS DANS CINQ MINUTES! CINQ MINUTES!

Bon, on devrait y aller…

Oui, rentrons avant que le train parte sans nous!

Ils rentrèrent. Puis ils commencèrent à parler de plusieurs sujets, l'entraînement de Jessica, l'école, les blagues et l'A.D. Justement…

CLAC!

Oh, bonjour Tab' et Sam'!

Bonjour!

Que voulez-vous?

Serait-il possible de rajouter 4 membres à l'A.D.?

Bien sûr! Allez les chercher!

Elles revinrent deux minutes plus tard.

Bon, elle c'est Ellie Roch, troisième année à Serdaigle.

Celle-ci avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux couleurs améthystes.

Ok, dit-il. Celle-là?

Morgane Daroxis, elle aussi en troisième année à Serdaigle.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs, le teint pâle et les yeux bizarrements rouge. Harry se rappella ses cours de DCFM en troisième année. Seuls les âmes complètement maléfique et les vampires pouvait avoir ces yeux là. Il se mit à fixer celle-ci.

Et Raven et Lilith Owen, troisième année à Serdaigle.

Elle était de véritables jumelles avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu roi.

Ok.

Il se concentra et regarda leur aura.

Avez-vous des pouvoirs spéciaux? demanda-t-il.

Et toi? riposta Ellie.

J'ai le don de voir les auras, et vous?

J'ai le don de voir des visions, mais seulement cinq minutes avant, répondit Raven. Oh, et je peux aussi guérir toute blessure d'une personne lorsque je la touche.

Ok, dit Harry un peu sceptique avec les cours de Trelawney.

Moi, j'ai le don d'animagi multiples, répondit Lilith. Et de projection astrale.

Ne sont-ils pas très rare?

Une personne par 5 siècles, je crois…pour les 2…

Moi, j'ai un don de magie noire, répondit Ellie. Tu aurais dû voir l'argentée sur moi, non?

Tu as lu un livre sur les auras?

Oui.

Effectivement, je l'avais vu. Mais j'avais vu le rose, la couleur du bien. Ça me m'était arrivé qu'une seule fois voir ces 2 couleurs dans une même aura. Je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire confiance. La personne que j'ai vu avec ces 2 couleurs dans l'aura a la confiance de Dumbledore.

Rogue? demanda Tabatha.

Qui d'autre? Bien sûr que c'est Rogue.

Mangemort? demanda Ellie.

Espion est plus précis, répondit Harry. Et toi Morgane?

Don d'ubiquité, quatre animagi, restera tout le temps avec l'apparence d'une fille de 20 ans à la fin. Je suis vampire, comme vous vous en doutiez. Mais je n'ai besoin que de m'alimenter en sang les nuits de pleine lune.

Comme les loups-garous…

Oh, j'avais oublier, j'ai aussi le don de télépathe. Par contre, celui-là je l'ai lu dans la bibliothèque de mes parents, dit Ellie. C'est un sort, pas très compliqué de niveau 1 de magie noire.

Qui sont tes parents?

Ils sont morts. Ou plûtot, ils sont en enfer…

C'est la même chose, non? demanda Ron.

Pas ce que je crois… s'exclama Hermione.

Oui, je suis une authentique démone des enfers, reniée par sa famille à l'âge de dix ans.

Je me disais, aussi. Tu as des ailes?

Oui, des ailes noires ressemblant à des écailles. Je dois les libérées à chaque pleine lune. J'accompagne Morgane, elle ne me bouffe pas. Elle a essayé, mais comme je suis une démone, j'ai le sang tout à fait dégueu et je ne me transforme pas en vampire.

Je vois… Alors c'est quoi déjà le don d'ubiquité?

Se téléporter à deux places en même temps, répondirent Morgane et Hermione.

Ooooooooh. Et projection astrale?

Sortir de ses rêves en quelque sorte. C'est comme ton âme qui sort de ton corps en quelque sorte. J'ai fait beaucoup de découvertes pendant la nuit de cette manière. Savez-vous que le miroir du quatrième étage mène aux Trois-Balais?

Je savais le passage, mais pas ou il menait. Il s'est détruit en 1990 je crois.

Je sais, il y avait des décombres partout…

Ok. Dites, on va vous faire le sigle de l'A.D. sur votre cape et vous armez des couteaux qu'on a tous dans nos capes. À la première réunion, on vous entraînera à les lancer adroitement et on va faire venir le professeur Rogue pour vous faire résister à l'Imperium.

Tout le monde a suivi ça?

Bien sûr, Raven! Aurais-tu peur que Rogue te fassent dire tout tes secrets. Pour ça, il ne le fera pas, il a déjà essayé sur moi et s'est retrouvé avec… disons que c'est utile de connaître Remus Lupin.

Les autres sourirent.

Euh, qu'est-ce que voulez dire?

Après lui avoir raconté l'histoire, les petites troisième était crampées.

(N/M-P : Devrait pas dire petites, moi, j'ai un an de plus seulement…)

Donc, on vous le fait votre sigle?

Bien sûr.

Ginny s'attela donc à la tâche, c'était la meilleure dans ce genre de sort.

Elle commença donc à faire le fond, soit un aigle. Puis, elle prit des fils blancs pour faire les lettres A et D, ainsi que les points. Pour Morgane, elle y rajouta tous ses animagi, qui était la chauve-souris, la panthère, le corbeau et le dauphin, tous de couleur noire, donc elle fit les contours bronze. Puis, elle admira son travail.

C'est parfait.

Dites, les animaux que vous avez, est-ce que ce sont vos animagis?

Oui, mais ne le dites pas.

Non, je ne le dirais pas, assura Morgane, ainsi que Lilith, qui avait elle-même le don de multi-animagi.

Moi non plus, j'en suis une. D'ailleurs, voulez-vous m'ajouter un chat noir avec des taches blanches aux pattes?

Bien sûr. Et toi, Ellie?

J'ai un faucon, comme animagi, un noir avec une tache rouge au ventre, si vous voulez savoir.

Transformez-vous, je voudrais savoir à quoi ils ressemblent.

Morgane, Lilith et Ellie se transformèrent.

Parfait, comme ça je me l'imagine mieux.

Les jeunes filles sourirent.

Si le professeur McGonagall saurait que le taux d'animagi non-déclarés a complètement augmenté…

Ah oui. On est 10 à le maîtriser, ce don, non?

Il y a McGonagall, mais elle est déclarée. Il y a aussi Remus Lupin, animagi loup, ça c'était pas dur et Tonks, qui a un sublime aigle comme animagi.

Ça fait 12, donc.

Si je compte les vingts dernières années, ça fait 15.

15?

James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

Le mangemort?

Exact.

Pendant le reste du voyage, ils commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, tandis qu'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Luna allaient faire leur tour de préfets. Harry et Neville en apprirent plus sur les jumelles, la démone et la vampire, notamment les origines de celle-ci.

Mon père était un sorcier, que ma mère a rencontré un nuit de pleine lune. Malheureusement, comme ma mère est vampire, bien, elle l'a bouffé. Il est mort au bout de son sang. Quant à ma mère, elle m'a élevé dans ce monde. Et je suis née neuf mois plus tard. Elle a été reniée, mais par compte, elle a une extrême misère à se trouver un emploi à cause de Mme-Je-Suis-Un-Crapaud-Du-Ministère-Ombrage.

Comme Remus, mais Dumbledore l'a engagé.

Je sais, ça fait sa 2ème année, non?

En 5 ans, oui.

Dit Ellie, qu'est-ce que ça fait, la magie noire?

Pour nous, démons, rien. Mais pour vous, ça donne une accoutumance. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que Rogue aillent réussi à sortir de son emprise et revenir du côté du bien. Par contre, je trouve un de ces sorts utile, celui de la télépathie, de niveau 1. Il te permet de parler avec quelqu'un avec tes pensées, ce qui est utile en plein combat. Pourrais toujours vous le faire un jour.

C'est une idée… Être vampire, qu'est-ce que ça fait?

Rien de spécial, c'est comme les loups-garous. Tu n'es qu'anormal qu'une seule nuit par mois. Le reste, tu es tout à fait normal, à part peut-être les canines, le don d'ubiquité et les 4 animagis, dit Morgane en souriant.

Je vois. Ellie, t'habite où?

Un joli appartement que je me suis loué dans le monde moldu. En âge de démon, j'ai…

30 ans que tu avais dit, non? dit Morgane.

C'est exact. Pour l'âge d'un démon, tu multiplies par 2 et ajoute 2. J'ai 14 ans, vous voyez…

Combien t'es tu procuré l'argent?

Bien, je l'ai fait apparaître…

C'est du vol, ça.

Non, de la magie des démons…

Ah…

Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

ARRIVÉ DU POUDLARD EXPRESS À PRÉ-AU-LARD! ARRIVÉ DU POUDLARD EXPRESS À PRÉ-AU-LARD! ARRIVÉ DU POUDLARD EXPRESS À PRÉ-AU-LARD!

Tu viens d'avoir ta réponse!

Débarquons!

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, ou de nouvelles aventures les attendait.

Chapitre 17 – Mon ange gardien, c'est mon prof… et elle me doit de sérieuses explications!

Après cette magnifique rentrée, un mois passa. Les jumelles Owen ainsi que Ellie et Morgane avait très bien été accueillies au sein de l'A.D et les couples filait le parfait amour.

D'ailleurs, ces couples avait investi un certain système entre eux.

Harry, qui n'était pas préfet, tout comme Neville, faisait des entrées et sorties pendant la nuit allant chez leurs amoureuses, respectivement Ginny et Luna. Ron et Hermione, qui était préfet, alternait leurs chambres et passait l'autre à Dean et Parvati.

Chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle, Lisa Turpin et Terry Boot ainsi que Ernie MacMillan et Susan Bones avait le même système que Ron et Hermione, ils alternaient leurs chambres, tout simplement. Hannah et Justin emprutait celle des Poufsouffle assez souvent. Anthony Goldstein squattait celle des Serdaigle avec sa petite amie Karie DesOrmes, toute nouvelle membre de l'A.D. depuis trois semaines et âgé de 15 ans, qui devint rapidement amie avec tout le monde, surtout Luna qui était dans toute ses classes.

Le dortoir des Gryffondor était vide, tout le monde avait déserté dans les chambres de préfets. Quant aux jumelles, elles dormait dans les appartements de Malefoy et Parkinson depuis que ceux-ci avait été déclarés mangemorts.

D'ailleurs, elles disaient : « Cette chambre est beaucoup plus belle que la dernière et il n'y a pas de préfet à Serpentard. En plus, il n'y a pas assez de Serpentard pour en avoir un… ». Le pire, c'est qu'elles avait raison. En septième, il n'y avait personne. Idem pour les sixièmes. Un seul en cinquième et en quatrième. Deux en troisième et deuxième année. Seul les premières années était au complet. Faut dire aussi qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Serpentard déjà au début. En septième, il était seulement trois et ils étaient des espions pour Voldemort, tout comme les sixièmes, au nombre de six. En cinquième et en quatrième, ils étaient cinq. En troisième et deuxième, il était six. En première, il étaient cinq. Bref, ils étaient peu.

Alors, tout le monde était content de ce système. Point de vue de l'A.D., Karie, Lilith, Raven, Morgane et Ellie avaient suivies leur entraînement contre l'impérium avec Rogue, avaient commencé les lancers de couteaux et l'apprentissage du Patronus.

Après cette semaine là, les cours passèrent.

Allant de métamorphose, ou Tonks racontait souvent des anecdotes lui était arrivé avec le sort appris, en passant par potions, ou le cours finissait toujours avec un « 50 points de moins à Gryffondor! » qu'il s'empressait de rattraper en métamorphose, d'ailleurs et heureusement pour eux. Et finnissant par les merveilleux cours de DCFM avec Remus, qui avait toujours une anecdote sur Rogue à raconter(d'ailleurs, c'était à cause de ces anecdotes qu'ils perdaient leurs points en cours de potions…) et la jolie Jessica qui communiquait sa joie de vivre à tout le monde, sauf quand Remus blastait Rogue(dans ces cas-là, elle chialait, je cite : « Le pauvre, arrêtez de le blaster… Pis toi t'avais pas de raison! » Après, elle se retournait vers Remus pour lui donner un coup de poing, faisant rire toute la classe.)

Après, il y avait les cours de SACM, qui était la véritable joie des adolescents, seul cours ou on était vraiment dehors, ainsi que ceux de botanique, ou l'on s'occupait des plantes tout en parlant des nouvelles de la semaine. Faut dire qu'en Potions, Botanique, Enchantement et Métamorphose, ils avaient leurs cours avec les Serpentard. Mais comme ceux-ci avaient tous désertés, il n'y avait que des Gryffondor. En enchantements, c'était presque un salon de thé, d'ailleurs. Les élèves maîtrisait un sort en cinq minutes, il avait la moitié du cours pour parler, puis il apprennait un autre sort.

Et comme tout les sixièmes avait Vol de libre, ils s'entraînait à pratiquer des sorts.

Bref, c'était la belle vie au pays de Poudlard. Mais en dehors, la terreur règnait.

Les attaques se multipliait sans cesse dans les maisons de sorciers. À chaque jour, il y avait au moins une lettre noire arrivant par hibou.

Dans les dernières personnes à en avoir reçu, il y avait Hannah Abbot et Justin Finch-Fletchey, dont les parents étaient décédés, tués par Crabbe et Goyle. Ils se retrouvait sans famille. Par chance, ils étaient majeurs depuis quelques temps.

Il y avait aussi Ernie MacMillan, majeur également, qui se retrouvait sans famille aucune, sa famille tué par Dolohov(et Susan, mais ça c'était pendant l'été).

Sans compter les jumelles Owen, se retrouvant à aller habiter chez leur oncle, tués par Malefoy fils. C'était pour Poufsouffle.

À Serdaigle, il y avait Anthony Goldstein, dont toute la famille avaient été ravagée en quatre jours. Pour commencer, les grands-parents paternels, ensuite, les grands-parents maternels. La troisième journée, son oncle du côté de sa mère et leur famille. Et en dernier, après tout cela, les mangemorts avaient assasinés ses parents, ainsi que son frère, qui allait rentrer à Poudlard l'an prochain. Tout cela par Mulciber. Dans sa famille, il ne lui restait que sa sœur de 8 ans, gardée par un orphelinat quelquonque en attendant sa majorité.

Terry Boot avait également perdu toute sa famille à cause d'eux, par Narcissa Black. Ainsi que Morgane, qui avaient perdue sa mère qui luttait contre Voldemort, qui voulait qu'elle la rejoigne. Ainsi que le père de Luna, par Nott père.

Chez les Serpentard, il y avait malheureusement les jumelles Tucker, à qui les mangemorts s'étaient attaqués à leur tante, toute à fait moldue et qui ne demandait rien d'autre que vivre, comme tout ses autres victimes de la guerre. Travers était leur assasin.

Et chez les Gryffondor, dont les mangemorts s'acharnaient vraiment, il y avait eu les parents et la parentée d'Hermione, gracieuseté Pansy Parkinson, comme elle l'avait appris plus tard.

Il y avait également Dean, sa parentée tué par Rodolphus Lestrange. Il y avait aussi les jumelles Henry, leur oncle tué par Avery.

Parvati avait eu sa tante de morte, ne lui restant aucune famille à l'occasion, par Bellatrix.

Et pour finir, il y avait Ron et Ginny, leur famille a moitié décimé. À moitié, car il restait les jumeaux. La famille avait été une des plus résistante des attaques majeures, selon les journalistes.

En effet, pour en venir à bout, il y avait eu besoin de Rodolphus Lestrange, Malefoy père et Nott père. Malefoy père avait réussi ce qu'il voulait : Tuer Arthur Weasley.

Dans la famille, il ne restait que Fred et Georges, qui par miracle étaient encore à leur magasin pendant l'attaque au Terrier. Il y avait donc Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Percy, qui s'était réconciliés avec ses parents après Noël, qui étaient décédés durant l'attaque.

Ainsi donc, la population Poudlarienne était reparti avec le trafic de photos et le silence du deuil. Cours tranquille pour les professeurs(surtout celui de potions… qui s'attirait des regards haineux à cause de son statut d'espion…) et les élèves.

Quant au quidditch chez les Gryffondor, les entraînements allait bon train. Samara et Sabine faisait d'excellent progrès, tout comme Nathalie. Chez les poursuiveuses titulaires, tout allait bien, elles visaient juste et rentrait d'excellents buts à Ron, lorsqu'elles en rentrait… Chez les batteurs, Dean et Neville se débrouillaient à merveille, tout comme les frères Crivey.

D'ailleurs, le match des Serdaigles contre Gryffondor s'était fini par la victoire des lions. Luna en avait fait la gueule à Neville pendant 2 jours. Faut dire qu'une victoire des Gryffondor contre les Serdaigles de 550 à 60, les joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle en faisait la baboune, comme Anthony et Karie, par exemple. Karie était une poursuiveuse et Anthony un batteur, alors il en avait boudé pendant une semaine. Le match avait été d'une exquise beauté, selon la directrice de l'école et celle de Gryffondor.

D'ailleurs, selon McGonagall, si les Gryffondor jouent pareils contre les Serpentard, ils sont vraiment partis pour la coupe. Ce à quoi Rogue avait répondu que les directrices d'école ne doivent pas avoir des chouchous. Malgré qu'il en faudrait peu pour battre l'équipe des Serpentard, celle-ci étant complète, mais mal organisée. Comme les batteurs et l'attrapeur était poursuivis par la justice, les Serpentard avait organisé des sélections rapides après. Sans compter le fait qu'ils manquait aussi les poursuiveuses, l'un était Pansy, les 2 autres étant des septièmes. L'équipe de Serpentard était maintenant menée par un quatrième année, au poste d'attrapeur.

Les batteurs étaient également des quatrièmes, le gardien, un cinquième, la première poursuiveuse, une troisième. Les deux autres poursuiveuses étaient connus de l'A.D., c'était simple, elle faisaient elles-mêmes parties de l'A.D., c'était Tabatha et Samantha Tucker.

D'ailleurs, elles jouaient très bien à ce qu'il paraissait. Si on tenait compte des cours de l'A.D., elle avait une excellente rapidité et précision, talent utile chez les Poursuiveuses.

À part cela, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, si on excluait les deuils des personnes. Un soir, deux Serdaigles débarquèrent dans la salle commune des préfets, qui discutait calmement.

Y ME FONT CHIER ! hurlèrent-elles, essouflées.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait chier? demanda Harry. Surtout à 11h, vous êtes sensée dormir, vous avez cours.

On le sais, dit Morgane. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas.

Les jumelles n'arrêtent pas de parler pendant leur sommeil. Ils font de véritables conversations.

En dormant?

Hochement de têtes.

Je savais qu'on pouvait parler en dormant, mon frère le fait, mais faire une conversation à deux, non, dit Karie.

Moi, je le savais, dit Ron. Les jumeaux le font en dormant… À chaque fois, on les réveillaient avec une bassine d'eau. Vous demanderez à Lee, il avait toujours un seau d'eau à côté de lui…

Tout le monde rit.

C'est comme ça que Lee sait toujours les blagues préparées par les jumeaux. Desfois, il part même une conversation avec eux. Même qu'une fois, ils avaient fait une discussion sur les filles de leur année et Alicia avait débarqué en fessant George parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose sur elle. Ils sortent ensembles…

Rires de tout le monde.

Le lendemain, les jumeaux ne savait même pas pourquoi ils avaient des bleus!

Éclats de tout le monde.

Katie avait fessé Fred après pour la même raison. Finalement, il y avait juste Lee qui se souvenait de la conversation et des bleus, gracieuseté Angelina.

Hilarité complète.

Ou est-ce qu'on dort?

Que diriez vous du dortoir des Gryffondor? Il n'y a personne, dit Harry.

Ça nous va! dirent les deuxièmes années en hochant de la tête.

Harry alla les reconduire au dortoir, avec du linge pour le lendemain.

Finalement, ils avaient aimés cette petite soirée. Et il y en eut encore plusieurs qui suivirent, tout comme les journées et les semaines.

On était maintenant à la mi-février et on était à un cours de DCFM.

Harry et Neville étaient à moitié endormi car ils avaient fait une petite visite à Remus à la cabane hurlante, la pleine lune étant hier et fixaient Jessica. Soudain elle se pencha pour ramasser un animal pour le cours. Le regard de Neville et Harry se figea à ce moment.

Le professeur Angel avait des ailes, comme Ellie, mais d'un blanc pur, contrairement à elle qui avait des ailes noires et écailleuses.

Les gars se penchèrent vers Hermione et Ron pour leur dire ce qu'il venait de voir et les autres étaient aussi bouche-bée de ce qu'il venait de se faire raconter. C'était… un ange?

Jessica Angel leur devait de sérieuses explications.

Le cours finit une heure plus tard et nos quatres amis décidèrent de faire exprès de prendre du temps à sortir.

Harry, dépêchez-vous, votre cours va bientôt commencer, l'informa Jessica.

Je le sais, je dois vous parlez. Et c'est un cours de potions que j'ai après. Vous nous ferez un billet, dit-il en souriant. Et puis, vous avez un cours de libre après.

Severus Rogue ne refusait jamais rien à Jessica Angel, le quatuor des 6èmes années le savait parfaitement.

Ok, que me voulez vous d'aussi important. Ça doit l'être, pour risquer de rater votre cours de potions.

Ça l'est.

Que me voulez-vous? demanda Jessica.

Dites Jessica, vous savez que les démons ont des ailes?

Si, je le sais.

Moi j'en connais une et elle est tout à fait du côté du bien. Elle a été reniée par sa famille et est venue habiter dans le monde magique.

Je sais, elle est en troisième année à Serdaigle. Ellie Roch, si je ne me trompe pas.

Exact.

Et? dit Jessica qui commençait à se douter qu'Harry savait sa condition.

Elle m'a un jour raconté que les démons et les anges étaient les seuls être à avoir des ailes. Ailes qu'ils doivent libérer à la pleine lune. Elle était hier, cette pleine lune, Remus est présentement à l'infirmerie et récupère. Mais hier, j'ai vu deux ombres lorsque je regardais le ciel. Une ombre d'adolescente. Et une ombre d'adulte.

Je vois où vous voulez en venir.

Je crois, oui. Surtout que j'ai vu vos ailes pendant le cours.

Je vous doit des explications, donc.

C'est exact, dit Neville. Je les ai vu, moi aussi. Je crois qu'on pouvait être les seuls à les voirs, la manière dont vous étiez penché.

Bon, assoyez-vous, on en a pour un petit bout.

Elle métamorphosa des chaises en fauteuil.

Vous êtes très perspicace et vous avez raison. Je suis un ange, effectivement.

Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous descendue sur Terre? demanda Hermione.

J'avais une mission.

On comprends où vous saviez la magie des anges, maintenant.

Effectivement, Mr.Weasley. Je l'ai apprise au Paradis.

C'est quoi, votre mission? demanda Harry.

Apprendre la magie des anges à celui dont je suis l'ange gardien.

Et de qui êtes-vous l'ange gardien? demanda Neville.

Moi… dit Harry. N'est-ce pas?

Oui, Mr. Potter, vous avez raison.

Miss Angel, vous êtes venue ici pour nous aider à vaincre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, non?

Oui, Mr. Longdubat. Sachez que j'ai passé proche d'être votre ange gardien.

Ça, je m'en doutais. Mais pourquoi êtes venue nous aider?

Vous le savez. Si Voldemort gagne, la terreur règnera dans le monde, des centaines de personnes mourrerons à la seconde… Et la Terre se dépleuplera. Et personne ne le veut.

Miss Angel? Rogue, lui? Il est amoureux de vous, non?

Si… Mais après avoir accomplie ma mission, soit aider mon ange gardien à rétablir la paix pendant les prochains siècle à venir, je serai destituée de mon rang d'ange et je reprendrais ma vie de mortelle, disons…

Alors, vous allez redevenir humaine, disons?

Exact. Dieu m'a choisie. Il m'a fait mourir sans mon accord, parce que nous ne pouvons pas mourir si nous ne sommes pas d'accord, habituellement. J'étais une sorcière à grand pouvoir, avant. J'étais celle qu'on connaît sous le nom de Jessica la puissante.

Sorcière du temps de Merlin, qui fut retrouvée dans la lande en position de défense, morte. Celle qui a révolutionnée l'art de la magie sans baguette et avec baguette, qui détient le record d'invention de sorts de toutes sortes. La femme la plus puissante après Morgane et la créatrice de plusieures plantes ainsi que l'unique femme ministre de la magie. N'est-ce pas?

C'est exact. Miss Granger, allez-vous souvent dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque?

Hermione rosit.

Non, pas vraiment.

Parce que la définition de mon nom se trouve dans un seul et unique livre appelé « Sorcières du temps de Merlin ». Je ne pensais même pas qu'il en restait un. C'est vrai que Poudlard date de 1000 ans, remarquer.

Vous étiez de l'époque de Merlin?

Oui, Mr Weasley.

Quant à Rogue?

Je vous l'ai dit. Après le combat final, je redeviendrais moi-même. Je mènerais une belle vie et je ferais plein de petit Rogue.

Exclamations de tout le monde.

Si vous pouviez voir vos faces! dit Jessica en riant. Bien quoi? J'aime Severus, il m'aime… et puis, il y a belle lurette qu'il est au courant de ma condition d'ange. Remarque, il l'a su d'une manière disons…

Les quatres élèves rougirent.

Je crois que vous avez compris.

Dites, dit Harry, comment vont mes parents?

Aux dernières nouvelles, ils vont bien, vous avez même parler à votre père, si je ne m'abuse, pour le coup de Remus et Tonks, non?

C'est vrai… Sont-ils des anges gardiens, eux aussi?

Oui, ils le sont. Et vous connaissez les personnes dont ils le sont.

Et les miens? demanda Neville.

Ron et Hermione demandèrent la même chose.

Vos parents vont tout à fait bien, dit Jessica en se concentrant.

En effet, lorsqu'elle se concentrait, elle pouvait voir la vie au paradis.

Par contre, ils n'ont pas de personnes à s'occuper, eux. Seuls les parents d'Harry ont un enfant, ou plutôt un ado… une, pour être précis, à s'occuper.

Qui, demanda Harry.

Votre mère a l'honneur de s'occuper de la blonde de votre ami Neville ici présent.

LUNA?

Exact. Et votre père, de sa bru, évidemment.

GINNY? s'écrièrent Harry, Neville et Hermione.

MA SŒUR? s'exclama Ron en même temps.

Oui, il s'occupe de Miss Weasley.

C'est qui nos anges gardiens? demandèrent à l'unisson les trois autres.

Pour Ron, c'est son arrière-grand-père maternel, pour Neville, c'est son grand-père paternel et pour Hermione, c'est votre grand-mère maternelle.

Ah… dirent les autres.

Et quant aux les parents ou frères de vous trois, dit-elle en s'adressant à Ron, Hermione et Neville. Et à Sirius, dit-elle à Harry, ils attendent que vous ayez des enfants pour être leur ange gardien. Mais pas trop vite, quand même, parce que Lily et les autres mères ont dit qu'elles descendrait vous botter le cul si ça arriverait trop de bonne heure.

Regard bizarre des 4 élèves.

Enfin bref, voici votre message, vous êtes en retard de 10 minutes de votre cours… 10 MINUTES! Sev' va me tuer…

Petit rire.

Et dites lui pas que j'ai osée dire ça devant vous, dit Jessica.

Je l'appelle bien Servilus, moi. C'est juste pour l'écoeurer. Il n'est pas si méchant, Rogue. Il avantage trop les Serpentard et me déteste parce que je suis un Potter.

Je vais essayer de lui faire rentrer ça dans la tête, Harry. Mais faut dire que vous avez tendance à être comme votre père…

Je ne lui suis pas, professeur. En tous cas, je ne lui dirais pas pour le surnom.

Allez en cours, maintenant.

Les 4 élèves partirent directement vers les donjons en courant.

Toc, toc…

Oh, Mr. Potter, vous êtes en retard. Pas juste vous.

J'ai un mot du professeur Angel, professeur Rogue.

Ok, entrez.

Harry entra, suivi de Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient vraiment de la chance que Rogue soit amoureux de Jessica, sinon ils auraient perdus presque 100 poins pour leur retard.

Chapitre 18 – Deuxième attaque à Poudlard et nouvelle… renversante!

Après cette fameuse discution avec le professeur Angel, le mois de février avait cédé au mois de mars.

Les cours de potions se passaient finalement assez bien, car tous les Serpentard de l'année était sous ordre de Voldemort.

Les parties de Quidditch aussi se passait bien. Gryffondor avait battu Poufsouffle 500 à 100 et les membres de l'A.D. de cette maison avaient fait la gueule à leur professeur pendant deux jours.

Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez, Hermione allait bientôt fêter ses dix-sept ans. Ron avait souvent chialé à ce propos, parce qu'il était le plus jeune des 3, dû au fait qu'il avait eu ses 16 ans le 30 septembre. Harry trouvait cela très drôle, quant à lui. Il avait fait le calcul de la différence d'âge de Ginny et Ron et elle était de 11 mois à peine, Ginny était né le 31 août.

Deux mois avant la chute de Voldemort, réalisa Harry. Deux mois avant la mort de celui-qui-deviendrait-son-ange-gardien, soit James Potter.

Finalement, Ginny et Luna avaient été mis au courant de cette histoire et l'avaient très bien pris. Ginny trouvait génial d'avoir son beau-père comme ange gardien. Luna aussi aimait son ange gardien, Harry avait dit en riant que « Si elle n'aimait pas son ange gardien, c'était pas très gentil pour elle et pour moi… » ce que Luna avait répondu en riant « J'aime mon ange gardien, qui mieux que la mère d'un de ses amis? »

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux à Poudlard. Voldemort avait même diminué le taux d'attaque sur le monde de la sorcellerie.

Et le mois d'avril arriva.

HERMIONEEEEEEE!

Quoi?

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur.

Récurvite!

Hermione, tu veux que je te reconduise à l'infirmerie?

Non, ça va… Ça doit être le souper…

Ok…

Bien, viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi!

Hermione suivit donc Ron à travers les dédales de couloirs de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent aux appartements des préfets.

BONNE FÊTE!

Mer…Merci…

Devant elle se trouvait, en plus de Ron et ses amis, Parvati et Dean, Ernie et Susan, Justin et Hannah, les frères Crivey, les jumelles Tucker, Henry et Owen, ainsi que Ellie et Morgane, accompagnées d'Anthony Goldstein et Karie DesOrmes ainsi que Terry et Lisa.

Et il y avait un gigantesque gâteau en avant d'eux. Son gâteau préféré… Forêt noire…

Qu'est-ce qui vous dirais de fêter? dit Harry.

On est là pour ça, non?

Et ils fêtèrent. La bièraubeurre coulait à flots en ce jour du 15 avril. Finalement, les plus jeunes, sois les 3 paires de jumelles, Ellie, Morgane et Dennis, allèrent se coucher vers minuit et demi. Les plus vieux restèrent et sortirent le Whisky Pur Feu après leur départ. La fête battit son plein dans les appartements des préfets jusqu'à de bonne heure le matin, 3 heures pour être plus précis. Ce fut Harry qui interrompit la fête en remarquant que Ginny vomissait. Les autres quittèrent en réalisant l'heure.

Après ceci, une semaine passa. Hermione avait toujours ses nausées, tout comme Ginny. Leurs amoureux se demandait bien pourquoi elles avaient des nausées, surtout depuis que ça s'était étendu jusqu'à Luna. Ils finirent par se dire qu'ils réfléchisserait plus tard.

Le lendemain, soit le 23 avril (N/M-P : MA FÊTE! Vais avoir 15 ans cette année!) se passa très bien. Au souper(N/M-P : Un classique…), lorsqu'il mangeait calmement et discutait, on sentit une présence de détraqueur.

BOOM!

Bonjour! Je suis venu prendre l'apéro! dit Voldemort à la cantonade.

Quand Voldemort faisait de l'humour, mieux valait être sur ses gardes.

Tom, retourne prendre l'apéro avec tes lèches-bottes, tu nous tapes sur le système! dit Harry, qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'interrompe pendant son souper.

Potter…

Présent! dit Harry en souriant.

Mangemorts, attaquez!

Ce fut le signal. Élèves de première année ou mangemort confirmé, tout se jetait dans la bataille, le but étant soit de garder sa vie ou de tuer des innocents.

La bataille faisait rage, les sorts volaient, les Patronus des membres de l'A.D et des professeurs se jetaient à qui mieux mieux sur les détraqueurs, les Avada Kedavra surgisaient des baguettes des mangemorts et les Stupéfix et Experliarmus se faisait souvent entendre chez les élèves.

UTILISEZ VOS COUTEAUX! cria Harry aux membres de l'A.D.

Des mangemorts se mirent alors à tomber, on entendait souvent des cris provoqués par un transpercement et des jets et des mares de sang luisaient par terre. Les autres élèves trouvèrent l'idée bonne et s'emparèrent des couteaux de tables et les utilisèrent aussi.

Voldemort, qui regardait cela d'un air très blasé, vit alors 20 mangemorts tomber en même temps.

Maître, il ne reste que 30 mangemorts, l'informa un Mangemort.

Merci, Lucius, j'avais remarqué. Transplannons!

Et dans un Pouf, les mangemorts partirent.

Enfin…

Les élèves étaient exténués, mais souriant. Ils avaient presque décimé tout les mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les repas seront servis dans les dortoirs, ceux blessés devront se rendre à l'infirmerie ou si ce n'est pas grave, se faire un sort de soin s'il le peuvent, annonca McGonagall.

Les élèves acquièscèrent, la plupart ayant une jambe cassée ou tout simplement des coupures sur le corps.

Burp…

Erk… Hermione… Viens, on va demander pourquoi tu vomis autant ces temps-ci à Mme Pomfresh…

Et pour moi, dirent Ginny et Luna.

Il commence vraiment à nous manquer de potion anti-nausée… dit Neville.

Allons à l'infirmerie.

Dites, pouvez-vous m'aider, demanda Sabine. Ma sœur aussi…

Celle-ci avait peine à ne pas pleurer de douleur à cause de sa jambe cassée à quatre endroits. Sa sœur, elle, c'était le bras qui était cassé à trois endroits.

Allons-y…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh!

Bonjour! Attendez un peu, je vais aller en soigner deux autres et je reviens…

Elle quitta et revint deux minutes plus tard.

Bon, je vais soigner tout cela.

Les garçons avaient d'importante blessures au ventre et les filles à la jambe, qu'elles avaient provisoirement soignées par un Ferula.

Burp!

Erk, Luna! dirent les autres.

Tenez, une bassine, miss Lovegood. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres?

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur.

J'allais dire moi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Ginny rit, mais eut un haut-le-cœur.

Tenez, deux bassines. Je vais soigner vos blessures avant de vous donner des potions anti-nausées pour vos vomissements.

Burp… entendit-on de très près.

Deux minutes après, Nymphadora Tonks, professeur de métamorphose et blessée à la jambe, qui portait en cicatrice le blason des Black, était affalée sur un lit de l'infirmerie avec une bassine.

Elle se demandaient sérieusement pourquoi elle vomissait à ce point, tout comme les trois filles.

Les garçons, ouste, je dois soigner ces quatres filles.

Pomfresh, aussitôt les trois garçons sortis, fit tout les tests possibles aux filles. Elle avaient envie de se fesser la tête dans le mur.

Tenez, prenez cette potion.

Les filles la prirent. Cette potion était une potion qui pouvaient endormir le temps de quelques minutes, temps qu'il lui fallait pour aller sermonner quatre gars.

Madame la directrice, dit Pomfresh. Je dois vous parler.

Pompom, pouvez-vous me soigner? demanda celle-ci qui était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie avec une jambe cassée attelée grâce à un sort de Ferula. Et que voulez-vous?

TUER LUPIN, POTTER, WEASLEY ET LONGDUBAT! hurla l'infirmière.

Pourquoi?

Pomfresh lui résuma la situation en 1 minute chrono.

Monsieur Potter, Lupin, Weasley et Longdubat, venez ici! hurla McGonagall du bout de l'infirmerie.

Aussitôt dit, quatre gars rappliquèrent devant McGonagall, qui avait les yeux de…

Vous me rappellez la fois où Sirius avait dit à Rogue comment entrer dans la cabane hurlante. J'avoue que c'était une grosse bêtise, mais j'ai rien fait, non? dit Remus craintivement.

Il avait trouvé la bonne phrase pour définir les yeux de McGonagall.

Ça, c'est ce que vous pensez.

Elle leur raconta la situation avec Pomfresh en passant de « C'est un déshoneur! » à « Pas encore des Potter! »

PAFFFF!

Ils étaient évanouis.

Aqua!

Ils se réveillèrent.

Vous ne blaguez pas, Pompom?

C'est plus votre domaine que le mien, Lupin.

C'est vrai?

Oui, Mr. Longdubat.

Luna va me tuer.

Et moi, Hermione.

Moi, Ginny. Est-ce que je peux lui dire dans un mois?

Elle va s'en rendre compte bien avant, Harry. Moi, c'est Nymphadora qui va me tuer! Et je ne suis même pas sur de gagner dans un duel contre elle!

C'est vrai qu'une aurore…

Enragée, qui plus est… Pauvre toi, Remus…

Pauvre nous quatre… On va se faire tuer par nos petites amies!

Les plus redoutables en magie…

Quand doivent-elle se réveiller?

Dans cinq minutes, selon la quantité d'ingrédient…

Effectivement, cinq minutes après, dans leurs chambre insonorisée de l'infirmerie, elles se réveillèrent.

Mme Pomfresh, pourquoi avons-nous des nausées? demandèrent quatre filles encore sous l'effet de la potion.

Demandez à vos petits amis, ils vous répondront, répondit celle-ci en s'éloignant avec un sourire s'occuper des blessés.

Non, s'il vous plaît, madame Pomfresh, la supplièrent quatre gars à genoux.

Point final!

Les gars arborraient la face d'une personne qui se rendaient au devant de la mort.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a, demandèrent quatre filles qui commençait à penser à l'éventualité d'une grossesse.

Elles devinrent subitement blanches.

On veut savoir, dirent-elle en chœur calmement.

Les hommes, eux, se répètaient comme une litanie « Les Gryffondor sont courageux, les Gryffondor n'ont peur de rien… ». Ils prirent ainsi leur mini-courage à deux mains et se placèrent de chaque côté de leur blonde.

Nymphadora(ou Ginny, Hermione et Luna, dépendant de la personne…), tu es enceinte.

Elles tombèrent dans les pommes.

Les garçons les secouèrent.

Mme Pomfresh, ce n'est pas vrai! hurlèrent-elle tellement fort que tout les personnes de l'infirmerie l'entendirent, l'A.D. en premier étant à proximitée.

Pomfresh n'aurait pas dû ôter le sort de Silencio.

Ça l'est.

QUOI?

Les filles se mirent à jurer, crier, hurler et envoyer des sorts à tout les garçons. Ainsi, tout ceux aux alentours qui étaient des blessés mineurs, soit les membres de l'A.D. en très grande majorité, ainsi que deux-trois Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle furent au courant des grossesses en 5 minutes. Les hommes n'étaient pas beaux à voir.

Mme Pomfresh, n'existe-il pas un sort qui avorterait?

Un sortilège de quoi?

Non, ça n'existe pas, soupira Hermione.

Ça doit n'exister que chez les moldus, dit Harry, appuyé par Dean et Justin qui suivait la conversation. Et même là, l'avortement est cher et certaines personnes sont totalement contre, Hermione.

Je sais, ce n'était que pour savoir. Et je suis contre moi-même, alors…

Qu'est-ce qu'un avortement? demanda l'infirmière.

Un des seuls domaines ou les moldus sont en avance sur vous. Disons que l'avortement, c'est l'Avada Kedavra pour un embryon, dit Hermione.

J'aurais pas mieux dit, dirent Dean et Justin.

QUOI? dirent tout les sorciers des alentours.

J'en avais déjà entendu parler, dit Tonks.

Sûrement, l'avortement existe depuis au moins le début des années 70, dit Harry.

Comment tu sais ça?

Une recherche de l'école quand j'avais dix ans.

Ah, dit Remus, ça tue vraiment le bébé?

Oui. Il faut dire par contre que c'est utile dans les cas de viols.

Et même dans des cas comme le notre. Mais je suis contre. Et toi, Ron?

Moi aussi, je suis contre l'assassinat de bébés. Il y a déjà les mangemorts qui tuent le monde…

Il a raison, appuyèrent les autres.

Il ne faut pas assassiner les gens innocent.

Et les mangemorts ne le sont pas.

Tu as raison.

Mais que fait-on?

Poudlard n'a jamais refusé aux jeunes mères l'éducation à Poudlard, ceci depuis le début du siècle au moins. Quant à l'argent…

Ok, dirent les 3 jeunes mères.

Et mon poste de professeur, dit Tonks.

J'en trouverais un pour le mois de janvier prochain.

Ouf… dit Tonks.

Quant à Miss Weasley et Lovegood, je pourrais m'arranger avec Mme Marchebanks pour vous faire passer directement en sixième année.

Ouffff, firent-elles.

Maintenant Mme Pomfresh, pouvez-vous me soigner, demanda McGonagall.

Au Paradis

Je sens que ça va aller mal, fit Sirius en fixant l'écran. Oh non, Voldie rapplique!

Sa cousine Andromeda, Seamus, Lavande, Albus, Lily, James, les parents de Neville, Luna, Hermione et Ron ainsi que les trois filles de l'A.D. de Serdaigle s'approchèrent.

Ils regardèrent, impuissant, la bataille contre les 150 mangemorts et détraqueurs.

Tiens, ils vont à l'infirmerie… dit Sirius.

C'est sûr, ils sont blessés, abruti!

Je ne suis pas abruti! Et si t'aurais écouté ce qu'il disait, Hermione, Ginny et Luna semblent vomir depuis un bout de temps!

Oh…

Je lui ai rabattu le claquet!

Sirius… menaca Lily.

Oui, maman?

PAFFFF…

Aie…

Les autres fixaient l'écran.

Tiens, Pomfresh leur donne des bassines…

Et ma cousine vient les rejoindre dans leur maladie…

Elle vomit aussi? demanda Seamus.

Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu penses…

Tiens, Pomfresh leur fait des tests…

Deux minutes passèrent.

QUOI ? hurlèrent Lily, Molly, Alice, Irina(la mère de Luna) et Kim(la mère d'Hermione) en chœur.

Nos fils sont des Don Juan, s'extasiait James, Arthur, Frank, Priam(le père de Luna) et Rick(le père d'Hermione).

Mon filleul est un Don Juan… disait Sirius.

Mon ami est le meilleur, dit Seamus.

Vive notre beau-frère et notre petit frère, hurlèrent Charlie, Bill et Percy.

PAKKKKKKKKK!

Les femmes fessait très fort…

Non, mais vous êtes malades! hurlèrent tout les garçons.

Non, en parfait état mental, répondirent celles-ci.

Oui, bon, d'un certain point de vue c'est pas très correct.

Dieu merci, ils ont repris leurs esprit… soupirèrent les filles.

Que Jessica nous appelle pour qu'on leur botte les fesses, dit Lily.

Jessica? dirent les anciens élèves de moins de 17 ans.

Oui, Jessica, votre prof de DCFM et ange gardien d'Harry.

PAFFFFF.

Seamus, Lavande et les trois filles de Serdaigle étaient évanouis sur le nuage.

Oups, y était pas au courant.

Oh, ils sont évanouis…

Oh, regardez, les pauvres angoissent, si c'est pas chou!

Tout le monde ria devant le petit écran.

Ils ont réussi à leur dire!

Oui, mais regarde tout les sorts qu'ils se prennent en pleine tronche!

Ouais, je ne savais pas qu'elles connaissait autant de sorts…

Un sortilège d'avortement?

Ouais, écoutons Hermione déblatérer la dessus, elle devra expliquer à Pomfresh, dit Seamus.

Effectivement, sur le petit écran du Paradis, Hermione se mit à expliquer l'avortement, déclanchant des sursauts chez tout les sorciers du Paradis.

Ils ont raison, pour les mangemorts, dit Sirius.

En tous cas, pauvre eux.

Ça va les faire viellir, je le sens!

Quoi?

Ils vont devenir plus matures que vous! expliqua Lily aux deux maraudeurs.

Je veux pas!

Oh, arrêtez de faire les bébés…

Tiens, McGonagall s'est arrangé pour les cours et pour le futur professeur.

Moi, je vais aller voir Dieu, je me réserve pour le futur bébé Lupin! dit Sirius.

Et moi pour le futur bébé Longdubat, hurla Frank en courant à sa poursuite.

Et moi pour le futur bébé Potter et le futur bébé Weasley, hurlèrent respectivement Charlie et Arthur en courant après eux.

Et nous, ils nous ont volés nos places, dirent Andromeda, Alice, Bill et Molly.

Attendez le prochain ou souhaitez des jumeaux…

Ils sourirent en pensant que ça serait drôle qu'il aurait des jumeaux. Enfin, surtout pour les Longdubat et Lupin, la probabilité de chance chez les Weasley et Potter étant plus forte, dixit les jumeaux Weasley.

Fin du Paradis

L'infirmière retourna à McGonagall tandis que les autres réalisèrent l'impact d'une future naissance.

Les jeunes filles réalisèrent qu'elles auraient leur bébé avant la fin de leur études et étaient déjà anxieuses quant à la vie de leur bébé ainsi que l'accouchement. Et même à ça, elles avaient 15(Ginny), 16(Luna) et 17(Hermione) ans, même si elles avaient des responsabilités d'adultes. Bon, Hermione l'était, mais comment allait-elles se débrouiller? Bien sûr, il y avait l'héritage, mais ensuite, la carrière d'auror pointait son nez.

Les hommes, eux, semblait avoir pris presque 5 ans du coup en réalisant ça. Et avec Voldemort, qui serait bien content lorsqu'il le réaliserait, soit au mois de juin, s'il n'avait pas d'espion et d'ici quelques jours s'il en avait un.

Mais aussi, ils réfléchissait au seul point positif de la mort de leurs chers parents et grand-parents. La mort allait être évitée.

Finalement, ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard le soir et s'endormirent ensuite en pensant à leur passé.

Chapitre 19 – Décès de Fudge et de son ex-secrétaire d'état et mini-deuil chez les élèves

Après cette nouvelle renversante, deux semaines passèrent. On était donc au début mai et la vie allait bien et les oiseaux gazouillait dans le parc de Poudlard.

Avant ce jour du 8 mai qu'on était présentement, quelques événements s'étaient passés.

Premièrement, il n'eut que 10 victimes d'élèves, dont Marietta Edgecombe et aucun prof. La plupart des élèves étaient d'ailleurs des premières années et d'autres des deuxièmes.

Deuxièmement, Jessica avaient gardés le trio de garçons et son aimable co-professeur et avait renvoyer les autres. Puis, elle les avait sermonné à fond avec en prime un Lily Evans Potter et une Molly Weasley en colère, une Kim Granger à tendance chialante et une Irina Lovegood qui en profitaient pour discuter avec son gendre, tout comme Alice Longdubat. Andromeda y avait même rajouté son petit grain. À la fin, ils avaient les oreilles presque sourdes lorsqu'ils s'en allaient en cours de potions.

Troisièmement, le dit-professeur de potions avaient été découvert traître à Voldemort et était revenu à moitié délirant à Square Grimmaurd, ou Kingsley Shacklebolt l'avait soigné primairement avant de l'amener à l'infirmerie par cheminette.

Quatrièment, tout l'école avait été au courant de la grossesse des 3 filles et de leur prof de métamorphose dans un record de – et c'était du bouche à oreilles – 15 minutes. Le sujet avait été parlé pendant une semaine complète. Il faut dire que la dernière adolescente étant tombée enceinte à Poudlard était une jeune fille de 7ème année de 1945.

(N/M-P : Même âge que Voldemort et McGonagall, bizarre…)

Quatrièmement, Gryffondor avait gagné leur match contre Serpentard 550 à 70. Les jumelles Tucker avait fait une excellente performance, puisque c'est elles qui avait fait à eux deux les sept buts. L'attrapeur, lui, était complètement pourri, comme les batteurs et le poursuiveur.

Et dernièrement, cinq nouveaux membres s'étaient rajoutés au début mai, tous des Poufsouffle que les jumelles Owen avaient dénichées, les observant dans les cours qu'elles avait en commun.

Il y en avait trois en troisième et deux en quatrième, que les jumelles avaient vu se défendre pendant le combat.

Sans compter les 2 Gryffondor de 7ème année que les jumelles Henry avaient trouvées et qui démontrait une aptitude excellente en DCFM.

Professeur Rogue!

Que voulez-vous Potter?

J'ai besoin de vous pour mes cours de l'A.D.

Encore des nouveaux? En début mai?

Si. Alors?

Ça me va, Potter.

Merci!

Oh, souhaitez bonne grossesse à Miss Weasley et les trois autres.

Merci professeur ! 7 heures, ça vous va?

Bien sûr!

Harry s'en alla content. Il avait réussi à convaincre le professeur encore une fois de venir faire une leçon spéciale à l'A.D. Les quatres garçons ignorait qu'ils auraient à résister à l'impérium. Harry et les autres avaient appelés cette leçon « Comment résister à l'impérium en 35 fois avec un peu de douleur, par notre aimé prof de Potions. »

Harry finit par se rendre au quartier des préfets, renommé quartier de l'A.D., parce que la moitiée de l'A.D. y allait et même plus.

Ça va Gin'?

Oh, Harry, je suis pas fait de porcelaine, arrête de t'inquièter sans cesse!

Désolé…

Harry s'assit et commença une discution de Quidditch avec Ron. Les autres se disait que lorsqu'ils commençait une discution sur ça, ça prenait du temps.

Harry!

Oui, quoi?

Je te rappelle qu'on a un cours de l'A.D., ce soir…

Oh shit!

Tous se préparèrent dans un record de deux minute et arrivèrent cinq minute plus tard à l'endroit préféré de tous, la fameuse salle des réunions de l'A.D..

Bon, attendons les Pouffsouffle et les deux Gryffondor.

Ils pensèrent à un pichet de Bierraubeurre et ils le burent en attendant l'arrivée des sept personnes.

Toc, toc, toc…

Oh, rentrez!

Les inconnus rentrèrent.

Vos noms, dit une personne.

Rick, Rock, Andrew, Nick et moi, c'est Marco. On est accompagnés de deux autres de Serdaigle, notre ami Patrick et sa sœur Tifanny. Si ça ne dérange pas…

Ok, ça va.

Les 5 inconnus sourièrent et entrèrent avec deux Serdaigle les accompagnant.

Ne reste plus que la fille et le garçon de Gryffondor en septième.

Ouais…

Toc, toc…

Bon… comment ça vous êtes cinq? Et lui, là?

Les deux Gryffondor était accompagnés en arrière par deux Poufsouffle et une Serpentard.

C'est mes sœurs et mon frère, expliqua la fille. Heaven Casteel, ravie de vous rencontrez.

Devant eux se dressait une fille avec un visage d'ange, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleuets ainsi qu'un teint de pêche dont toute les filles rêvaient.

Moi, c'est Thomas Casteel, mais je préfère Tom.

Celui-ci avait les cheveux roux-blonds et des yeux verts étincelants. Il était également très grand. Toutes les filles célibataires de l'A.D. se mirent à le regarder, en particulier une certaine démone qui lançait des regards haineux aux autres filles.

Fanny Casteel, se présenta la troisième, en habit de Serpentard. Je suis la seule sixième année à avoir échappé au procès. Vous ne devez pas m'avoir souvent vu, bien que nombre de rumeur courent sur moi.

Cela cliqua dans l'esprit des sixièmes années. Fanny Casteel était la Serpentard mal-aimée de toute la maison au complet. Par contre, il paraissait qu'elle était une putain dont les garçons se servait lorsqu'ils était en manque. Enfin, ce n'était que des rumeurs, vu que Patrick avait l'air de la regarder d'un air « Elle est à moi! »

Moi, c'est Keith Casteel.

Le petit deuxième année avait un joli teint basané qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de pêche de sa sœur. Il avait également les yeux dorés et les cheveux d'un auburn étincelant. Les filles le regardèrent presque en bavant.

La petite dernière, c'est _notre_ Jane.

Les plus vieux avait dit cela d'un ton qui admettait presqu'aucune réplique. Puis, il se souvinrent. C'était la Poufsouffle qui avait donné un coup dans les tibias au professeur McGonagall pour l'avoir appelé Jane Casteel. Une chance qu'elle n'était pas allée à Gryffondor, même si ce seul geste aurait du l'y envoyer. La petite première année avait des bouclettes dorées, d'immenses yeux verts d'eau et de longs cils noirs et recourbés qui la faisait ressembler à une poupée. Quand elle avait sourit, les membres de l'A.D. avait eu l'impression que c'était comme un rayon de soleil avec la pluie, que le monde était en paix, même si Voldemort était présent.

Elle est accompagnée de son ami Éric.

Celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds clairs et les yeux bleu-gris étincelant, la couleur qu'on ceux des bébés, sauf qu'il les avait gardés. Il arborrait pas très fièrement sa robe frappé à l'écusson Serpentard.

Bon, montrez-moi ce que vous valez en attendant l'arrivée du Professeur Rogue.

Le professeur Rogue? demandèrent les aînés.

Hé, il est gentil, le professeur Rogue, dirent Fanny et Éric.

T'es à Serpentard, toi, riposta Keith.

Et j'en avais pas envie, alors…

Ouais…

POK! POK!

Bon, ça c'est Rogue… Bonjour Professeur!

Bonjour, Potter. Je suis venu pour le cours. Où sont les 7 personnes dont je dois leur faire cours?

Rires à côté.

Pourquoi vous riez?

C'est qu'on a eu plusieurs invités de dernière minutes…

Grr… Bon, je vais commencer par les cinq Poufsouffle, la…

Il pointa les troisièmes années.

Je me porte volontaire, offrit Marco. Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse?

Vous ne lui avez pas dit, Potter…

Hé, ce n'est pas moi, demandez aux jumelles Owen!

Ben, s'il ne sont pas capable d'essayer, ils ne osnt pas assez courageux pour rentrer dans l'A.D. et ils sont plus peureux que des filles!

Les garçons déglutirent. Tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir passé ce test.

Il ne sera pas capable de nous battre, assurèrent Harry et Tabatha. Essayez de résister en un coup pour voir!

Qu'est-ce que l'on doit réussir du premier coup, demanda Nick.

Combattre l'impérium, quoi d'autre. Personne n'a égalisé le record d'Harry et Tabatha, encore…

Marco, qui s'était désigné, déglutit.

Ok, je vais essayer.

Le reste du cours fut consacré à regarder leurs 10 nouveaux membres à résister à l'impérium, tout en apprenant aux neuf autres des sorts de toute sortes. Finalement, le cours finit et les préfets, ainsi qu'Harry, Neville, Anthony, Karie, Justin, Hannah, Dean et Parvati prirent la direction des appartements des préfets avec les jumelles Tucker, qui dormait dans celles des Serpentard.

Il dormirent donc du sommeil du juste.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent comme à leur habitude et commencèrent leur jogging. Puis ils allèrent se doucher, faire leur toilette(et leurs besons personnels, y vont jamais aux toilettes dans les livres) et prirent ensuite la direction des cuisines.

Ils furent hébétés devant le spectacle que leur offrirent la Grande Salle. Certains pleurait et d'autres n'y croyait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dean? demanda Harry à son camarade déjà assis.

Ça devrait répondre à ta question.

Il lui passa la gazette du sorcier. En première page, en majuscule, était inscrit :

MEURTRES SANGLANT AU MINISTÈRE

Luna et le quintuor de Gryffondor fixèrent le titre et commencèrent à lire ce que le journal disait :

_Hier soir, au ministère, se sont infiltrés 100 mangemorts avec au devant Tu-Sais-Qui en personne. Il y eut un ravage comme on en avait connu un il y a vingt ans. La moitié du ministère est détruite, ressemblant à des décombres._

_D'ailleurs, les Oubliator ont du régir avec vitesse et discrétion au dehors, à la fin de la bataille, car notre monde était apparu au yeux des moldus. Plusieurs sont d'ailleurs morts sous le coup de l'explosion ou d'un Avada Kedavra d'un mangemort. On retrouva donc…_

Harry lit les noms. Ils en connaissait peu, sauf…

Les parents de Tom et Heaven… murmura Harry.

La mère de Morgane… dit Hermione.

Les parents de Katie, dit Ginny. La pauvre… J'espère que Fred saura la consoler…

Et d'Alicia aussi, dit Ron. George doit aussi un sérieux travail à faire en matière de consolant...

Et ceux de Patrick, dit Luna.

Et d'Éric, réenchit Neville.

Ainsi que ceux de Lee, dit Ron.

Et Angelina…dit Ginny.

Et… Ombrage? dit Hermione en s'étouffant.

Fu… Fudge? dit Harry aussi asphyxié qu'elle.

Les autres se penchèrent et regardèrent l'article, signé par…

Rita, encore et toujours, soupira Hermione.

Et bien, dit Harry, sans dire que je suis content, je ne pleurerais pas la mort d'Ombrage et de Fudge, moi…

Les autres le regardèrent en esquissant un demi-sourire. Il ne pouvait pas sourire complètement, c'était journée de deuil, encore. Les journées ou ils avaient fait des sorts silencieusement ne pouvait plus se compter sur les mains, ni sur les pieds, d'ailleurs…

Finalement, il se remirrent de cette journée. Les 7èmes année et les 5èmes années commencaient à travailler pour leur ASPICs et leur BUSEs. D'ailleurs, Ginny et Luna étudiait également à fond leur théorie sous le beau temps de mai et appuyé sur le chêne des anciens maraudeurs.

Chapitre 20 – Examen de fin d'année et lettre verte et argent de Voldemort

Vers la fin mai, Harry, Neville, Ron et Remus accompagnèrent leurs petites amies à l'infirmerie pour un test routinier de grossesse.

Mme Pomfresh les accueillis avec un sourire.

Bonjour Madame Pomfresh, c'est nous!

Bonjour vous 6! Vous êtes venues ici pour votre test mensuel, non?

Elle dit aux jeunes filles d'aller s'installer sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Ce qu'elle firent, avec leurs petits amis à côté.

Si, dit Ginny.

Bon, je vais regarder… _Apparissio Fœtus!_

Pomfresh regarda quelques instant le ventre de Ginny de manière à ce que les garçons ne voient pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Hé bien, Monsieur Potter, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

Quoi, il est mort? dit celui-ci.

Non… dit l'infirmière, d'un ton « Franchement, on s'en serait rendu compte… ». Vous n'allez qu'être doublement père…

PAKKKKKKKKK!

Harry et Ginny étaient évanouis…

Pffffffffffffffffhahahahahaha, s'esclaffèrent les 6 autres.

L'infirmière avait elle-même de la misère à se retenir.

Bon, _Aqua!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ça l'a au moins le mérite de les réveiller… dit Hermione.

D'ailleurs, Miss Granger, à votre tour…

Hermione se recoucha dans son lit.

Hé bien, Monsieur Weasley… dit Pomfresh, après avoir regardée Hermione.

Quoi, il n'est pas malformé quand même? dit Ron.

Non, même si à vôtre âge, ça se pourrait…

Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Vous aussi, vous allez avoir des jumeaux…

PAKKKKK…

Ron et Hermione étaient évanouis.

Pfffffffffhahahahaha! riait 6 personnes.

Ils n'auraient pas dû se moquer de nous, eux… dirent Harry et Ginny, crampés de rire.

Bon, _Aqua!_

Vous êtes malades! hurlèrent le couple trempé.

Non, répondirent les deux autres.

Miss Lovegood, votre tour…

Ok…

Bon, voyons… Oh, non…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Neville.

Bien, vous allez être père deux fois. Félicitations!

Neville et Luna s'évanouirent.

Pfffffffffffhahahahaha! s'étouffait de rire 6 personnes.

Ils… pas dû… moquer… nous, dirent Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione à moitié asphyxiés.

Bon, _Aqua!_

Ils se réveillèrent.

Miss Tonks, à vous…

Hein? Ah, ok…

Ils rirent de la phrase de Tonks.

Bon, voyons… Non, là c'est trop! s'écria Pomfresh.

Quoi, on a quand même pas des jumeaux, nous aussi? dit Remus.

Si…

PAKKKKKK!

Remus et Tonks étaient évanouis.

Pfffffffffffffffhahahaha, riait les 6 adolescents. Ça leur apprendra à se moquer de nous…

_Aqua!_

Ils se réveillèrent.

Pomfresh, ce n'est pas une blague?

Non…

Ils vont bien, nos bébés…

Oui…

Après quelques questions du genre, ils s'en allèrent.

Merci, on se reverra au mois de septembre…

C'est ok…

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie tout joyeux, sauf peut-être les filles qui s'inquiètait doublement.

Nous devons aller voir McGonagall…

Oui…

Ils prirent le chemin du bureau de la directrice.

Au Paradis

VISITE À L'INFIRMERIE! hurla Sirius.

Tout le monde s'attroupa autour de l'ancien évadé.

C'est la visite mensuelle de grossesse, idiot, dirent Lily, Irina, Andromeda, Kim et Molly.

Beuh…

Tiens, regarde Pomfresh, elle est comment dire… étonnée…

Oui, t'a raison…

Elle ausculte Ginny, dirent Molly et Lily.

Deux minutes passèrent…

QUOI? crièrent Molly et Lily.

Je ne savais pas que mon garçon pouvait être aussi fertile… dit James.

Et ma fille, rajouta Arthur. D'ailleurs, ça doit venir des Weasley…

PAFFFFF…

Leurs épouses respectives les avaient fessés.

Aieuh! se plaignirent deux hommes.

Ya pas juste vos enfants qui sont fertiles… dit le père d'Hermione à ce moment.

HEIN? dirent les parents d'Harry et de Ron et Ginny à ce moment.

Bien, vous n'aviez qu'à écouter pour savoir qu'elle aussi est enceinte de jumeaux…

Ça vient vraiment des Weasley, dit Arthur.

PAFFFFF…

Molly Weasley frappait très fort.

Aieuh, c'est pas juste! Moi j'ai eu deux fessée!

T'en veux une troisième? demanda Molly.

Non merci…

Ils rirent tous d'Arthur, quand soudain…

QUOI? hurlèrent Alice Longdubat et Irina Lovegood.

Il n'y a pas juste vous de fertile, on dirait… dirent Frank et Priam à James, Rick et Arthur.

Ouais… Bon, si Tonks est enceinte de jumeaux… dit Sirius.

Je me suicide! finit Andromeda.

Tu ne peux pas, t'es déjà morte…

Je vais aller crier Vive Les Serpentard dans tout le paradis, ok? Mais si c'est le cas, je me réserve pour Ange Gardien du deuxième.

Pari accepté! répondit Sirius à sa cousine.

Deux minutes passèrent.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon, criait Andromeda de dépit.

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, répondit Sirius en souriant.

Shit, j'aurais pas du dire ça, moi…

Allez!

Je vais me réserver ma place comme Ange Gardien, avant!

Et elle partit.

Attends moi, dirent en cœur Alice, Bill et Molly qui se mirent à courir après.

Et nous? dirent les parents d'Hermione et de Luna ainsi que la grand-mère de Neville.

Vous attendez les prochains…

Beuh…

Fin du Paradis

Bref, après cet événement surprise, le beau temps de mai fit bientôt place au chaud soleil de juin. À Poudlard, les cinquième années et les septième années bouquinait toute leur théorie, aidés par les sixième, dans le cas des cinquièmes.

D'ailleurs, Ginny et Luna se prélassait tout en étudiant sur un chêne vieux de 25 ans qui avait notamment vu les maraudeurs s'y étendre, ainsi que Severus Rogue.

Le lendemain, soit le 10 juin, Ginny et Luna passèrent leurs examens d'Enchantements et de Potions, pratique et théorie, qui selon eux avaient été très difficile.

J'ai fait danser mes tasses de thé au lieu de les chauffer… Pour avoir raté ça… s'écria Ginny.

Bien, moi je devais grossir un animal et je l'ai changé de couleur à la place…

Et potions?

Depuis que les Serpentards savent qu'il est traître à Voldemort, tout va bien dans les cours de potion, il prend même la peine de nous expliquer…

Nous aussi, on l'a remarqué… Peut-être un peu moins chez nous, dit Hermione en regardant Harry.

Ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon père! répondit celui-ci. Votre examen?

Je l'ai trouvé facile… J'ai bien fait de demander quelques conseils à Rogue pendant les vacances de Noël et Pâques…

(N/A : À la date ou j'écris ce chapitre, c'est Pâques… enfin, demain…)

C'était une très bonne initiative, Luna. Surtout que tu avais de la misère avant… dit Ginny. Moi aussi je l'ai trouvé facile. Je pense avoir Effort Exceptionnel.

Nous, on a eu de la chance de l'avoir, dirent les 3 garçons de sixième année.

Pas moi, dit Hermione. Qu'avez-vous demain?

Métamorphose et DCFM. Je sens que je vais n'avoir que des O dans ça…

Les autres aussi le sentait. Tu es sûr d'avoir des bonnes notes lorsque tu es animagus et que tu as suivi des cours d'été avec Jessica Angel, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue, sans parler du défunt Albus Dumbledore et sa remplaçante Minerva McGonagall et la remplaçante de celle-ci, Tonks en l'occurrence.

Ginny, pour la demande d'admission en septième, est-ce que ça marche ? demanda Harry.

Oui, nous aurons nos examens de sixième année une semaine avant la rentrée, répondit-elle.

Cool! dit Harry. Si on allait à la salle des préfets, maintenant…

Ils y allèrent, puis se couchèrent, car même les sixième années avait des examens le lendemain.

Le reste de la semaine ne se passa qu'en examen.

Pour les cinquièmes années, c'était Métamorphose et DCFM la deuxième journée, Botanique et Divination le troisième jour, puis SACM, histoire de la magie et Astronomie la quatrième journée.

Chez les sixième c'était, en ordre, Enchantements, Métamorphose, Potions, DCFM, et Botanique, en deux jours.

Maintenant, les élèves pouvaient se reposer en paix, il ne restait que 3 jours d'école.

Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Il mangeait tranquillement un bon bœuf bourguignon, quand un hibou arriva à tire-d'ailes dans la salle.

Celui était de couleur noire et avait les yeux d'un jaune perçant.

Qui peut bien m'envoyer ce message? se dit Harry.

Il se demandait si c'était prudent de l'ouvrir, après tout, il se souvenait de l'épisode du pus de bubobulbe en quatrième année avec Rita le scarabée.

Harry se décida pour un sort d'ouverture de lettres appris en enchantement.

Celle-ci disait comme suit :

_Cher ennemi,_

_Je t'envois cette lettre pour te dire que je te convies en duel ce dimanche 17 juin à 19 heures sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ce sera le combat final. Que les barrières soient ou non protégées, on y entreras._

_Haineusement,_

_Lord Voldemort_

P.S. : J'aurais toute mon armée, tu peux appeler qui tu veux, de toute manière, je gagnerai… 

Intéressant, dit Harry.

Voldemort te défie en duel et tu trouves ça intéressant, toi? dit Ginny qui commençaient à avoir la traditionnelle crise de nerf de grossesse.

Elle gela toute la grande salle du coup.

Est-ce que c'est vrai? entendit-on de la table des profs.

Oui, ce samedi à 17 heures, autrement dit le dernier jour d'école. Il dit que j'ai le droit de faire mon armée, aussi, informa Harry avec un Sonorus.

Merci. Tout ceux qui ont des parents sorciers sont priés de leur demander s'il veulent se joindre à la bataille finale.

McGonagall se tut et mangea.

Le soir même, chez les Serdaigles.

Quelqu'un a un hibou? demanda un cinquième.

Ils sont tous pris! répondit un autre cinquième.

Passe moi le tien, elle aura deux lettres à livrer!

Tiens!

J'écris une lettre à ma sœur, elle ne s'inquiètera pas! Karie, tu as ton hibou? demanda Anthony.

Oui, tiens…

Chez les Poufsouffle…

Quelqu'un a un hibou, j'aimerais dire à maman de venir ici… demanda un première année.

Tiens, je te prête le mien, mes parents sont morts et ne peuvent pas venir… dit Susan au jeune garçon.

Merci…

Chez les Serpentards…

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous? demandèrent les seuls Serpentard restants.

C'est vrai, on a pas de parents, dit une petite fille de première année.

Moi oui, je vais aller écrire à ma mère… dit Éric.

Il n'y a que ta mère qui est sorcière?

Si…

Chez les Gryffondor…

Quelqu'un a un hibou? demanda une première année

Moi! offrit Samara.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demandèrent des deuxièmes années

Je n'ai plus de parents, moi… disait les autres.

J'écris à ma mère! dit un première année.

Bref, inutile de dire que l'ambiance était survoltée en ce soir du 14 juin. Mais tout le monde finit par aller dormir.

Le lendemain, une foule de personne arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard de très bonne heure.

FRED! cria Ginny.

Salut soeurette!

Tu es venu !

Bien sûr, je vais éclater la tronche à Nott !

Et à Lestrange ! dit Georges, qui venait d'arriver.

Sans oublier Malefoy, dit Ron.

Mr. Weasley, ravie de vous voir pour cette bataille. Vous avez fermer votre magasin ? demanda la directrice.

Oui, avec une notice disant qu'on était à Poudlard pour la bataille finale qui se tiendrait dans deux jours.

Et il n'ont même pas pris le temps de m'avertir, dit Lee, qui arrivait à grands-pas. Une chance que Katie et Alicia me l'ont dit.

On vit deux Weasley devenir rouge.

J'ai fait un tour chez l'Ordre. J'y ai laissé une notice, la plupart sont en mission… dit Fred.

Je sais…

Directrice McGonagall, j'ai une idée, dit Harry à ce moment.

Laquelle ?

Ôtons les tables de la Grande Salle et pratiquont nos duels.

Super cours intensif, dit Ron.

Très bonne idée, je vais aller voir les professeurs à ce sujet, dit McGonagall.

Et elle partit.

Dites, demanda une jeune femme âgé de 30 ans, à l'œil.

Oui, que voulez-vous savoir ?

Mon fils m'a dit que la bataille finale serait ici. Est-ce vrai ?

C'est exact. On essaie de recruter le plus de monde parce que Voldemort a son armée.

Ok.

Qui est votre enfant ?

Mon fils Éric, en première année à Serpentard, dit la maman.

Oh, Éric… Nous le connaissons…

Ou penses-tu qu'il est ? demanda Ron

Avec Jane, sûrement, dit Ginny.

Jane est avec Keith, je crois, dit Luna.

C'est ça, dit Hermione. Bon, venez, on va aller le chercher…

Et la jeune mère les suivit.

L'ambiance est survoltée, je vois.

Oui, depuis hier soir, c'est de même. Il y a toujours une personne dans les couloirs cherchant un hibou ou une personne avec un hibou pour envoyer une lettre à leurs parents pour leur dire de venir ici.

McGonagall arriva.

C'est d'accord pour les cours, j'ai demandé à quelques profs de faire les cours de DCFM.

Qui ?

Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue. Ainsi que moi et Tonks en métamorphose. Très utile de transformer ta baguette en épée…

Ok. Mais je crois que l'on ne sera pas assez. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez que l'on vous aide, dit Harry. Et Jessica Angel, elle ne fait pas la DCFM?

Les cinq, oui, mais pas toi, Harry. Je vais t'attitrer Jessica et tu sais pourquoi.

Oui, professeur.

Pourquoi? demanda la jeune maman.

C'est moi qui fait le plus gros du combat, avec Voldemort, expliqua Harry.

Je vois, répondit la mère d'Éric.

Puis il ouvrit la porte des Poufsouffle grâce à Hermione qui savait le mot de passe.

Jane ! Éric est avec toi et Keith ?

Oui, Hermione, répondit la première année. Pourquoi, tu veux le voir ?

Non, c'est sa mère !

Maman ? MAMAN ! cria Éric. Je suis content de te voir. Tu as accepté de venir ici ?

Oui, mais toi tu ne feras pas de combat, mon chéri…

Ah ben ça non ! dit le première année. Je le fais et c'est tout ! J'ai le niveau d'un cinquième en DCFM, répondit-il.

Ça ne se peut pas, dit la mère.

Ça se peut parfaitement, dit Ginny. C'est moi qui lui a fait cours avec son amie Jane ainsi que son frère Keith.

La mère se tourna très étonnée.

Je ne suis pas prof de DCFM, ne vous inquiètez pas, ça c'est Remus et Jessica, dit Ginny à la mère. C'est des cours du soir que je fais, moi. Si vous voulez avoir plus d'information, je peux vous le dire.

J'aimerais.

Ginny se lança dans un discours sur l'A.D. et son but ultime, soit tuer tous les mangemorts.

Mais pourquoi tout les mangemorts ? Voldemort n'est pas tué, lui…

Non, il ne l'est pas parce que ce n'est pas leur job, mais la mienne, dit Harry.

Pourquoi ça serait la vôtre ?

Je n'ai pas envie de l'expliquer. Disons que je suis le seul à le vaincre et à avoir la puissance pour, dit Harry.

Oh, je vois…

Maintenant, je dois y aller, j'ai d'autres choses à faire et d'autres personnes à voir.

Allez-y, dit la mère.

Ils sortirent.

Professeur Angel !

Oh, bonjour Harry.

McGonagall m'a attribué à vous, dit Harry.

Je le sais, répondit l'ange en souriant. Trois jours de dur labeur sous sort de temps.

Non… dit Harry désespéré, connaissant les habitudes de travail de Jessica Angel.

Et oui, dit Jessica. Et vous, c'est Remus qui vous fait cours, comme à la totalité de l'A.D. et leurs parents.

Et…

Severus s'occupe des Serpentard et des Serdaigles, ainsi que la moitiée des parents. Tonks, elle, s'occupe du reste des parents et des Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Moi, je m'occupe de ceux ne rentrant pas dans ces catégories…

Et mes frères, ils sont dans quel groupe ? Vous, Remus ou Tonks ?

Remus, car ils ont été dans l'A.D.

C'est pour ça que McGonagall voulait la liste de tous ceux qui faisait partie de l'A.D de l'an passé autant que de cette année, dit Harry.

Trouvé, Mr.Potter.

Professeur McGonagall, j'ai une question, demanda Anthony Goldstein qui arrivait en courant.

Oui, que voulez-vous ?

J'aimerais savoir… si ça serait possible… de mettre une protection… à l'orphelinat où est ma sœur jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dit-il d'une voix essouflée.

Vous vous inquiètez pour elle ?

Oui, j'ai peur qu'un mangemort l'attaque avant la bataille. Et même après, s'il y en a qu'il survivent.

Ok, je vais m'arranger.

Merci, professeur.

C'est un plaisir.

Chapitre 21 – Préparation au duel

On était le 15 juin. Mais ce 15 juin ne ressemblait à aucun des 15 juin qu'il y avait à Poudlard. Normalement, la plupart des élèves était dehors, paressant au soleil avec des vêtements moldus pour bronzer, se baignant dans la partie calme du lac ou encore entrain de jouer au Quidditch avec les souaffles, cognard et vif d'or de pratique.

Mais le 15 juin de cette année n'y ressemblait pas. L'effervescence règnait à Poudlard. Des gens entrait dans une salle, en sortait, parlait avec un des professeurs ou élèves, courrait pour un hibou ou se disputait dans un duel de pratique avec un adversaire.

Il fallait bien qu'ils se pratiquent, la grande bataille était ce samedi, soit dans trois jours.

Les membres de l'A.D. enseignait à leurs parents(pour ceux qui en avait, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup) le maniement de couteaux de toute sortes, Severus Rogue passait les regarder et entraînait ceux-ci à maîtriser l'impérium.

Bref, l'agitation règnait, les sorts sortaient et c'était la pagaille à Poudlard.

Les ados de l'A.D. enseignait à leurs parents, ceux-ci se faisait enseigner par Remus Lupin pendant ce temps-là.

Quel jour on est? demanda Remus.

Le 15 juin. Pourquoi? répondit Ellie. Oh… Je vois… Elle est dans 4 jours, professeur.

La pleine lune? demanda Morgane. Oui, elle est dans 4 jours.

Ok, merci… Je n'étais pas sûr de la date d'aujourd'hui…

Oui, il y a beaucoup de monde pensant qu'on est le 14, aujourd'hui…

Pour se dire que la bataille est dans trois jours au lieu de deux, sûrement…

Bon, maintenant, pratiquer votre Patronus, il vous sera très utile, dit Remus aux deux jeunes Serdaigle.

Moi, je vais bouquiner ma magie noire. Ils vont êtes surpris de voir que je l'utilise, moi.

Remus eut une face étonnée, puis se souvint des origines démoniaques de son élève.

Je vois. Ça serait effectivement bon et ça les surprendrait.

Surtout que le Voldie, il ne connaît pas tout de la magie noire. J'en sais plus que lui.

Ah oui… Comment ça?

Voldemort ne sait pas plus haut que le niveau 4. Moi, je sais le niveau 8 et je n'ai que 30 ans en âge démon.

Démon? interrogea une jeune femme.

Vous êtes la mère d'Éric, non? demanda la jeune démone.

Oui.

Ok, je me disais que vous y ressembliez. Oui, je suis une démone.

Hein? Avec les enfers et tout?

Exact. Même si l'enfer est très sympa. Ce n'est pas le mythe de rouge sang et très chaud. C'est presque l'équivalent du paradis, il paraît.

Ah, ok. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes.

Et la mère partit.

Il y a la télé au paradis? Et les jeux vidéos? demanda Éric.

Celui-ci était demi-moldu et connaissait donc parfaitement les activités de ce genre.

Non, il n'y a pas la télé. Seulement les écrans ou l'on regarde celui dont on est le Démon Gardien. Et je t'avoues que j'aimais bien… Je riais beaucoup en le regardant et j'avais aussi envie de tuer ses trois « hébergeurs » comme on dit…

Ah… et je suppose que l'Ange Gardien en a une aussi… dit Éric. Tu penses?

Oui, il y en a une. Demande au professeur Angel, répondit Ellie au première année.

Pourquoi? demanda Éric.

C'est un ange.

Hein?

Tu lui demanderas. Ou au professeur Rogue, il pourra t'authentifier qu'il a vu ses ailes, murmurra la troisième année un sourire aux lèvres.

Ah oui? Oh… Tu veux dire que…

Oui, sauf qu'ils ne se retrouverons pas avec un bébé dans neuf mois comme deux certaines Gryffondor, dit-elle en souriant.

Ginny et Hermione?

Oui, trouvé…

La mère d'Éric arriva à ce moment.

Ginny, ce n'est pas la jeune fille que j'ai vue hier et qui te faisait cours? Hermione aussi, non ?

Oui, maman…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Regardez là et vous saurez, dit la jeune démone à la maman d'Éric.

Ok… Attends minute… Les sautes d'humeur, un petit ventre… en plus de manger comme une femme enceinte… Est-ce qu'elle le sont? demanda la mère.

Oui.

Leurs parents n'ont pas dû aimer.

Non, il ne l'auraient pas aimé, dit-elle. Mais ils sont morts, alors.

Puis elle se pencha pour parler à Éric.

Non, ils n'ont pas aimé, dit-elle à Éric. Ils ont eu un sermon de la part de leurs parents descendus du paradis. Je suis allée au bureau du professeur Angel pour lui poser une question et j'ai entendue cinq femmes chialer quatre gars dont les noms nous sont familier, en particulier un. En réalité, plus trois que cinq, car les parents de Luna et Neville discutait avec celui-ci. Leurs protections ne devaient pas être assez forte pour une démone…

Sûrement…

Qu'est-ce que vous complotez en secret, demanda la mère d'Éric à celui-ci.

Rien. Maintenant, faites-donc un duel, dit Ellie.

La mère se plaça en position, tout comme le fils. Les sorts se mirent à voler et cinq minutes après, la mère était écroulée par terre par un fils souriant.

J't'ai battu!

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisée des sorts de DCFM, ce n'est pas juste. Tu sais que ce sont les sorts ménagés, ma spécialitée!

J't'ai battu quand même! Allez, pratique toi, j'ai pas envie qu'un mangemort te tue! Déjà que papa s'est fait tuer par un!

La mère le regarda en larmes, puis dit d'une voix à peine audible qu'elle le ferait, qu'elle se battrait pour son mari, son fils et pour la paix. Son mari était mort, tué par Crabbe lors d'une nuit ou elle était chez une de ses amis. Il n'avait pas pu se défendre, étant moldu. Par contre, il paraît que ce même mangemort, Crabbe, avait une sérieuse entaille au niveau du front en forme de ligne droite.

Allez, pratiquer pendant que je teste des sorts de magie noire sur les pantins… dit Ellie.

Elle pratiqua.

Morgane, va donc aider Ellie, dit Remus, qui refaisait sa ronde, après tout, il a une cinquantaine d'élèves à surveiller. Moi, je vais voir les autres…

Du côté d'un certain Potter…

Encore! Tu ne l'a pas! dit une voix de femme.

T'es aussi pire que Rogue… Tu devrais pas te tenir avec, il dégénère sur toi! répondit un adolescent tanné.

Mais je l'aime alors toi tu travailles…

Fichu Ange Gardien… Je me corrige, tu es pire que Rogue, il est moins sadique, ces temps-ci!

Non, alors le sort c'est…

Un 5 minutes de pauses? demanda un Harry désespéré.

Non, travaille…

T'es pas gentille!

C'est mon but!

Harry lança son sort en marmonnant : « Elle veut vraiment m'épuiser pour la bataille finale, elle… Devrait pas être avec Rogue, il lui a enseigné le sadisme… Non, ce n'est pas Rogue qui lui a enseigné, elle est de même depuis cette été… Conclusion, c'est ma mère qui lui a enseignée… »

Au Paradis, le jour d'avant

VENEZ!

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, James?

Harry a reçu une lettre de Voldie!

Aussitôt dit, les parents sorciers des membres de l'A.D., les anciens membres de l'A.D. décédés et Albus Dumbledore rappliquèrent. Sans compter la mère de Tonks et les membres de l'ordre morts au combat.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?

Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui lit!

Une minute passa.

OH NON! dirent tout le monde.

La bataille finale, dit Albus. La bataille…

Il répétait cette phrase comme une litanie.

Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer?

En une phrase, ils s'en vont se jeter devant la mort et il va y avoir beaucoup de gens ici…

Quoi? Ils vont se battre contre la tête de serpent!

Non, contre les disciples de la tête de serpent… Parce que ça, c'est la job de mon fils, même si je n'aime pas vraiment ça…

Personne n'aurait aimé ça, surtout que ça faillit être le mien…

de Sybille de de fille de de !

Hé, les gros mots! dirent les autres.

Ce n'est pas un gros mot que de dire : C-r-i-s-s de Sybille de m-e-r-d-e de fille de p-u-t-e de t-a-b-a-r-n-a-c-k…

Oui, ça l'est, la preuve, tu l'épelles…

Pas ma faute si le paradis le censure parce que c'est les mots du Christ ou encore de très mauvais mots…

Ouais ouais…

Oh tiens, McGo demande que l'on hibouent les parents…

Ils vont être utiles…

Trop de meurtres, dit Dumbledore…

Et ils se couchèrent…

(N/M-P : C'est juste une sieste, les anges n'ont pas besoin de dormir. Pour plus d'information, contacter Jessica Angel… Si elle n'est pas disponible, contacter Severus Rogue, il pourra vous dire avec plaisir que la nuit, sa blonde ne dort pas et que c'est très utile lorsque tu es insomniaque… Tu peux faire beaucoup de choses…)

Le lendemain

Oh, c'est Fred!

Fred?

Tout les Weasley furent attroupé dans le temps de le dire, suivi par les autres.

Ils vont éclater la tronche à Nott ! dirent Charlie et Percy

Et à Lestrange ! dirent Molly et Bill.

Sans oublier Malefoy, dit Arthur.

On ne l'oublie pas, ne t'inquiète pas…

Tiens, McGonagall rapplique !

Leur magasin à l'air de bien fonctionner…

Je sais, je suis fière d'eux.

Tout le monde fixa Molly d'un air bizarre, comme si elle avait dit un mot de mal.

Pauvre eux, dans deux jours, la bataille… dit Lavande

Tiens, Lee n'a pas été averti, fit remarquer Seamus.

Il s'est fait avertir par Katie et Alicia…

QUOI ? ILS SORTENT ENSEMBLES, s'exclamèrent Molly et Arthur.

Ils ont fait un tour chez l'Ordre, bien… dit Alice.

Tiens, Harry a une idée à l'air qu'il a… dit James.

Ôter les tables de la Grande Salle et pratiquer les duels… dit Frank.

Super cours intensif, dit Seamus.

Très bonne idée, positiva Albus.

Tiens, c'est qui ? demanda Andromeda.

Je dirais un parent d'élève, dit Albus.

C'est bien un parent, elle vient de le dire… dit James.

De qui? demanda Lily.

Éric, en première année à Serpentard, vous connaissez ?

Non…

Tiens, Harry et les autres oui… dit Mandy.

J'ai vu… Je ne connais pas cette Jane… dit Sally-Anne.

Ni ce Keith… dit Padma. Oh, peut-être le deuxième année à Poufsouffle…

Ils ont peut-être parentée ? dit Seamus.

Bon, ils s'en vont le chercher… dit Lavande.

La mère a remarquée l'ambiance électrique, elle aussi… dit Sirius.

Depuis hier que c'est de même… dit Lily.

Tiens, McGo arrive au galop… dit Sirius

Je crois pas qu'elle aimerait que tu l'appelle McGo… dit James.

Je sais ! dit Sirius.

Bon, qui sont les professeurs ? demanda Alice.

Remus ! s'enthousiasmèrent les élèves.

Et Servilus ! dit James.

Regard haineux à celui-ci de la part de Lily.

Ma fille ! dit Andromeda.

Et McGo !

Sirius… menaça Lily.

Il fit son regard de petit chiot battu.

Ah, ok…

Il souria.

Je me fais toujours avoir, dit Lily.

Je sais… dit James.

Oh, pauvre Harry, il est avec Jessica… dit Sirius.

La maîtresse du sadisme, dit James.

Hé, c'est moi qui lui a appris ! dit Lily.

C'est ce qu'on disait ! dirent les maraudeurs en chœur.

PAK !

On dénota deux anges évanouis par les coups de Lily Evans.

Tiens, ils entrent chez les Pouffies !

Oh, franchement, dirent les autres. C'est Poufsouffle, pas Pouffies…

Tiens, ils viennent de le trouver, ce petit Éric !

Bien…

Bon, la mère ne veut pas qu'il combatte…

UN NIVEAU CINQUIÈME ANNÉE EN DCFM !

La mère est aussi étonnée que nous, on dirait…

Le but de l'A.D. est de tuer les mangemorts, on le sait.

Oui, mais elle a remarqué que Voldemort n'était pas mentionné.

C'est sûr, c'est la job d'Harry, ça…

On le sait, mais pas elle…

Tiens, Tonks s'occupe des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle, ainsi que les parents de ceux-ci, Rogue s'occupe des Serdaigles et des Serpentard.

Et Remus a l'honneur de prendre ceux qui font partis de l'A.D. !

McGonagall s'occupe de ceux ne rentrant pas dans cette catégorie, non ?

Ouais…

Tiens, Anthony s'inquiète de sa sœur… dit Mandy.

McGonagall va installer des protections sur l'orphelinat le temps de la bataille, dit Sally-Anne.

Quelques heures après…

Tiens, Remus demande quel jour on est… dit Sirius.

Oui… Il a oublié ?

Ellie vient de lui dire le 15 juin, dit Mandy.

Vous la connaissez?

Bien sûr qu'on la connaît, c'est Ellie Roch, de la maison Serdaigle, en troisième année, démone de son état, dit Sally-Anne.

HEIN?

Oui, une démone des enfers, assura Sally-Anne. Vous n'avez pas vu la scène du Poudlard Express ?

Non, on l'avait oubliée…

Tiens, elle vient de dire qu'elle est dans 4 jours… Le combat est dans 2 jours, non ? dit Seamus.

Hochement de tête des autres.

Franchement… C'est sûrement la pleine lune qui est dans 4 jours, dit Sirius.

Oups, on n'y avait pas pensé…

Tiens, beaucoup de gens pensent qu'on est le 14…

Pour se dire qu'il reste trois jours au lieu de deux, sûrement…

Elle vient de dire la même chose !

Tiens, ils vont pratiquer leurs Patronus…

C'est normal qu'il y aille autant de Sombral ?

Je préfère ne pas répondre…

DE LA MAGIE NOIRE ?

Bien oui, elle est démone et sait s'en servir…

Et ça serait bon et ça les surprendrait.

ELLE EST MEILLEURE QUE VOLDIE EN MAGIE NOIRE ?

Ça m'en a tout l'air…

Bon, la mère n'était pas au courant…

Tiens, je ne savais pas que l'enfer était l'équivalent du paradis…

Tiens, elle est partie…

Plus qu'une question ! s'exclama Seamus.

Ouaip, il a fait fort avec les jeux vidéos, répondit Lavande.

Tiens, l'enfer a le même système que nous… Devrait le dire à Dieu…

Il serait capable d'aller se plaindre de plagiat aux enfers !

Oui, elle a raison, c'est drôle de voir la vie des autres, je me demandes qui elle avait comme Démon Gardien…

Tiens, il pose LA question…

Elle vient de lui répondre d'aller répondre au professeur Angel. Comment ça elle est au courant, elle ?

Manisfestement, le garçon est surpris, lui aussi… Et elle vient de lui répondre direct…

Ça surprend, se faire dire ça…

Elle lui a dit d'aller lui demander.

Et au professeur Rogue…

Soudain, un Beurk général se fit entendre parmi les élèves, les maraudeurs, Frank et Alice.

J'ai bien compris ?

J'espère que non.

Elle a du avoir de la graisse sur elle dans ce cas !

Berk, Servilus a fait…

Oh, laisse moi pas imaginer !

Trop dégueux !

Vous avez fini ?

Voici la phrase du siècle !

Tiens, elle a de l'humour, dit Sirius.

Humpffffffff, dirent Arthur et Molly, ainsi que les parents d'Hermione. Bon, j'avoue qu'elle a raison, le professeur Angel ne se retrouvera pas avec un bébé, comme Ginny, mais là…

Tiens, le retour de la maman…

Bon, elle pose la question du siècle, mais c'est sûr, ça… Même le garçon pense la même chose…

Super question, elle ne vas pas tarder à deviner.

Cinq secondes plus tard.

Je vous l'avais dit.

Elle a raison, en tous cas, vous n'avez pas aimé…

Tiens, elle a vu cette scène-là…

Humpffff, on a pas sermonné…

Les élèves les regardait d'un air « Tu penses qu'on croit ça, nous ? ».

Bon, voici la réponse à « Pourquoi elle sait que Jessica est un ange ? »

Dieu devrait faire voir ses protections…

Ouais, une démone peut les transpercer, alors…

Tiens, la maman est fouineuse…

Ouais…

Ils font un duel…

Cinq minutes après !

Elle est poche !

Oui, elle n'a pas de chance !

Elle va se faire déchiqueter tout rond par Crabbe, tellement qu'elle ne les connaît pas, ses sorts…

Bon, elle dit elle-même que sa spécialitée, c'est les sorts ménagés…

Bon, il y est allé un peu fort, je trouve…

Non, il a dit ce qu'il fallait…

Elle teste des sorts de magie noire sur les pantins…

Ouais…

Changement d'écran

Condonc, elle est sadique, Jessica…

Ouais, il a raison, Harry.

Paf, Sirius venait de se faire assommer par Lily.

Elle est toujours sadique de même ?

Vous pensez qu'il a raison ?

La fin de la phrase, oui…

Oh, c'est chou, dirent les filles après la phrase de Jessica.

Fichue Jessica, dirent James et Sirius.

Tiens, Rogue est moins sadique, ces temps-ci.

Peut-être à cause de sa découverte en tant que traître et parce que toute l'école sait avec qui il sort.

Tiens, elle recommence…

Il tente le 5 minutes de pause…

Elle est vraiment sadique !

Comme Lily !

Frank venait de se faire fesser par Lily.

Harry la trouve pas gentille !

Tiens, il a raison ! Même lui le dit, Lily !

Oui, il raison, c'est Lily qui lui a enseigné son sadisme. J'avoue que c'est utile dans certaines circonstances… dit James.

Ohhhh, je ne savais pas ça, moi… Tu caches des choses !

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, l'ange Lily Evans Potter coursait son idiot de mari, le meilleur ami de celui-ci et le père de Neville en les fessant.

Pauvre eux…

Fin du Paradis

Les préparatifs de l'avant-combat allait assez bien. Les adultes étaient autant enthousiasmés que les élèves à buter les mangemorts(et sauver leurs vies par la même occassion…). Ils se pratiquait tous en duel et aux couteaux, car ça surprennait toujours, même si un mangemort savait que tu les utilisais.

Ainsi, les deux jours avant le combat passèrent très rapidement.

La journée du combat, on ne pratiquait que jusqu'à midi, pour préserver l'énergie des personnes.

Et 18 heures sonna.

Chapitre 22 – Combat final

On était le 17 juin. Et six cloches venaient de sonner. Il ne restait qu'une heure avant le combat.

Une heure.

Les gens couraient et couraient encore. S'ils n'angoissaient pas.

Harry, le plus stressé des six, n'arrêtaient pas de parler elfique tellement il l'était. Et Ginny aussi. Ils avaient tous peur, Harry plus que les autres car il était au devant, face à Voldemort.

Ils angoissaient surtout face au danger de leur mort, ainsi que celle de leur aimée et leurs bébés. Ou de leurs deux morts et de celle de leur aimé, dans le cas des filles, qui étaient déjà enceintes de deux bons mois.

Harry savaient qu'il avaient 50 de chance de mourir, comme il avait 50 de chance de survivre au combat. C'était pareil pour tous ceux qui combattait les mangemorts, mais encore plus pour lui.

Alors, à ce moment, la voix d'ange, douce et calme de Jessica Angel s'éleva parmi la grande Salle qui marmonnaient assis sur le carrelage, prenant ce qui seraient peut-être leur dernier repas.

Attention, s'il vous plaît.

Tout le monde l'entendit et pourtant, elle ne parlait pas fort.

Vous savez tous l'heure qu'il est, reprit-elle devant les milliers de personnes contenues dans la grande salle agrandie magiquement.

En effet, il y avait tout les élèves de Poudlard restant et ses professeurs, les parents d'élèves et leurs amis, les frères et sœurs des élèves encore vivants ainsi que plusieurs anciens élèves et même quelques jeunes français, dont Fleur Delacour, venue défendre cette école qui l'avait abritée un an durant et des gens de Bulgarie, dont Victor Krum, au malheur de Ron qui étaient un peu jaloux. La grande salle contenaient donc des français, des anglais et certaines personnes de Bulgarie qui ne s'étaient pas ralliés à Voldemort. Les enfants de bas âge étaient enfermés dans la salle sur demande, protégé par mille sorts de protection mis par les professeurs de DCFM, Potions, Métamorphose(les 2) et Enchantements et ils étaient surveillés par les grands frères et grandes sœurs de dix ans, n'ayant pas l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard.

Il est six heures. Il ne reste qu'une seule heure avant ce qu'on qualifierait de combat final. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de mondes donneront leurs vies. Peut-être vous… Mais on se battra, on se battera fièrement, pour redorer le blason des Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. On se battera fièrement pour faire redorer le blason de notre pays, notre école. On se battra pour faire revivre la paix, évacuer tout ce mal qui ronge nos vies. Ce mal qui commence par un M et finit par un T. Même si certains ont fait des erreurs, dit-elle.

La plupart du monde ne comprit pas cette phrase, à l'exception des professeur et des élèves. Elle parlait du Professeur Rogue.

Mais les erreurs se réparent, on en est tous conscients. Il ne faut pas les réparer trop tard, cependant. Beaucoup le savent… Aujourd'hui, ce sera le dernier combat. Aujourd'hui, l'avenir se fera. Si Voldemort meure, on aura la paix pendant plusieurs siècles encore. Si Voldemort vit, le monde sera plongé dans les profondeurs de l'abysse, encore pire que l'enfer. Ici, c'est le quartier général des forces du bien. Maintenant, préparons nous pour le combat.

Elle fut ovationnée. Harry se leva ensuite.

Comme l'a dit notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce sera le dernier combat, celui qui décidera notre avenir. Mon avenir repose sur une prophétie, vos avenirs reposent sur une prophétie… Une prophétie d'ailleurs faite par notre professeur de Divination ici présente.

Tout le monde se retourna en un geste vers Trelawney.

Sibylle Trelawney, descendante de Cassandra Trelawney, une des plus grandes divinatrices du monde magique. Maintenant, on pourrait dire qu'elle bat son ancêtre en matière de prophétie, car c'est elle qui a décidé qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait moi qui tuerait Voldemort, ou Voldemort qui me tuerait. Cette prophétie a d'ailleurs été faite le jour de ma conception, soit au mois de novembre, il y a dix-sept ans, la journée même ou elle a été engagée par notre bien-aimé directeur Dumbledore, décédé cette année.

Tout le monde eut une larme en l'honneur du directeur.

Ce qu'elle disait? Elle disait : «Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur noir approche… né de ceux qui l'ont défié trois fois, né comme le septième mois meure… et le seigneur noir le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur noir ne connaît pas… et l'un mourra de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre pendant que l'autre survit… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur noir naîtra quand le septième mois mourra… »

Harry regardait les gens présents, hébétés de cette nouvelle stupéfiante. Quelques mères et femmes se mirent à pleurer, tandis que des hommes le regardait en pensant qu'il n'avait pas de chance.

Mais aujourd'hui, on vaincra. ON VAINCRA!

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la pendule. Six heures et demi.

Que tous se préparent. Direction Terrain de Quidditch!

Tout le monde sortit, sans se bousculer, affrontant avec dignité ce qui sera peut-être leur dernière journée.

Maintenant, s'exclama Ron, stratège de la bande, je demanderais à ceux qui ont un pouvoir magique plûtot faible d'axer leur défense par des sortilèges de défense et par les couteaux, que l'on vous a appris à manier. Ceux qui sont dans ce qu'on appellerait la moyenne du pouvoir magique, axé vous sur les enchantements d'illusion et les sortilèges de défense et quelques d'attaques. Les plus puissants, utilisez les sortilèges d'attaque et le Spero Patronum, car je suis sûr qu'il y aura des détraqueurs, aujourd'hui. Nous, les membres de l'ordre et les membres de l'A.D., on sera dans la dernière lignée, celle qui s'occupera des mangemorts les plus puissants, autrement dit les Lestrange, les Black, les Malefoy, les Parkinson, les Avery, les Nott, les Crabbe, les Goyle, Travers, Mulciber et Dolohov.

Tout les membres de l'A.D., sans exception, en voulaient à ces familles de mangemorts, mêmes les cinq Poufsouffle, ayant appris la veille que leurs parents, tous moldus, avaient été tués dans une attaque surprise, par Travers, Malefoy Fils et Parkinson Fille. Les deux paires de jumeaux de Poufsouffle et Andrew en avait pleurés pendant des heures, avant de se ressaissir, il y a à peine six heures, en se jurant de les venger.

Six heure quarante cinq, Terrain de Quidditch.

Un hibou volait vers la grande salle. Il arriva et se déposa devant Anthony Goldstein.

Un hibou de ma sœur…

Il se demandait bien ce que celle-ci avait bien pu écrire, n'ayant que 5 ans et demi et ne sachant qu'écrire son nom.

Flash-Back, orphelinat moldu de Londres, 15h15

Un hibou arriva en plein devant la salle ou une jeune fillette de 5 ans jouait avec une poupée aux cheveux blonds et aux ailes blanches.

Son frère aîné aurait dit qu'elle ressemblait à Jessica Angel, sa professeur.

GOLD?

La jeune fillette fixa le hibou.

AHHHHHHHHH!

C'était une petite fille qui avait une peur bleue des hiboux qui venait d'hurler au meurtre.

Gold, c'est une lettre de Tony?

Un hibou lui fit un signe qu'elle interpréta comme « Oui ».

Vous connaissez ce hibou, mademoiselle Goldstein? demanda la jeune femme qui s'occupait d'elle, à l'orphelinat.

Vi, c'est le hibou de mon frère, dit-elle en regardant les autres enfants de son âge flatter le hibou, qui était assez content de cela.

Il porte une lettre.

Je sais. Pouvez-vous me la lire, madame?

Oui, petite Loly…

Petite Loly était son surnom, son nom était Lolyanne.

Bon…

Elle déplia la lettre.

_Salut Loly-Pop, _

_Comment ça va à l'orphelinat? Moi, à Poudlard, ça va bien… Pour l'instant. On a eu comme nouvelle que ce soir, à 19h, ce serait le combat final contre Tu-Sais-Qui… En principe, j'aurais du te l'annoncer il y a trois jours, mais je n'ai pas pu… J'avais peur de te le dire… _

_Tu sais que Tu-Sais-Qui ou un de ses mangemorts peut me tuer, ce soir, Loly Chérie. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu auras une vie heureuse avec ma petite amie du moment, Karie, qui a acceptée de s'occuper de toi. C'est la meilleure fille que je connaisse, après, ce sont mes amies de filles… _

_Enfin, pour en revenir à ce que je dis, si je meure ce soir, tu hériteras de la maison des parents, de l'argent de leur compte de banque et du mien et de toutes les autres babioles de la maison… _

_Et je ne demande qu'une seule chose, ne meure pas de chagrin, ou tu aura un sermon lorsque tu mourreras… Si je vis, je viendrais te chercher aussitôt le combat final fini. _

_J'espère que l'on aura un monde de paix. J'espère que Harry sera à la hauteur et le tuera. J'espère que je vais vivre longtemps, j'espère que je tuerais Mulciber de ma main ou aidé d'Olivier. J'espère que tu vivras assez longtemps pour connaître l'amour, Loly-Pop…_

_Anthony, ton frère qui t'aimera toujours et au-delà la mort._

_P.S. : Un moldu de plus ou de moins qui connaît notre monde, ça ne fait rien…_

J'ai fini de lire, dit la jeune femme. Maintenant, j'ai plusieurs interrogations. Et nos petits amis aussi, je crois.

Je sais… dit Lolyanne, d'une voix triste. Je sais… Posez…

Qu'est-ce que Poudlard, Tu-Sais-Qui et Karie? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par combat final? Pourquoi dit-il qu'il va mourir? Qui est Harry? Et pourquoi veut-il tuer un certain Mulciber? Qui est Olivier et qui sont les moldus?

Loly la regarda gravement.

Poudlard est l'école de mon frère, Tu-Sais-Qui un méchant, Karie est la petite amie de mon frère, Olivier est un ami de mon frère et Mulciber est l'assassin de mes parents, dit Loly.

Ça répond déjà à une bonne partie de mes question, mais que veut-tu dire par méchant.

Bon, dit la fillette, pour commencer, je suis sorcière.

Quoi?

La jeune femme pensait visiblement que la fillette était folle.

Moi, je la crois, s'exclama un garçon de l'orphelinat. La femme d'un de mes oncles était un sorcière!

Loly se tourna vers le garçon.

Quel est ton nom? demanda Loly.

Théo Tonks, répondit le garçon, mes parents sont morts et mon oncle aussi. Je crois qu'il avait une fille, mon père m'en avait parlé, mais elle n'a pas connaissance de mon existence.

Théo Tonks, tu dis? Ta tante ne s'appellerait pas Andromeda, par hasard?

Si, quelque chose de même… répondit le petit garçon. Mon papa y m'en avait parlé, il avait dit qu'elle avait des traits aristocratiques et que son nom de famille avait rapport à une certaine couleur… le brun… non, le noir. C'est ça, le noir! Black, je crois.

Hé bien, je connais ta cousine… Enfin, plus mon frère…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

Professeur de Duel à Poudlard! Elle sort aussi avec le professeur de DCFM et ils attendent un bébé, enfin, c'est ce que mon frère dit et il m'en a dit beaucoup sur les professeurs.

Cool! dit le garçon. J'ai enfin trouvé un membre de ma famille…

J'crois qu'elle serait même d'accord pour s'occuper de toi! Madame, vous pouvez écrire une lettre à mon frère?

Oui, si vous la signez de votre écriture…

Et elle se mit à l'écriture.

Fin du Flash-Back

Anthony déplia la lettre de sa sœur.

_Cher Tony,_ (on voyait que ce n'était pas son écriture)

_C'est ma responsable qui répond à ta lettre que je lui dicte moi-même. Bon, après ta lettre, tout ceux qui sont de mon âge sont au courant du fait que je sois sorcière, d'ailleurs, c'est quoi l'idée d'envoyer un hibou en plein après-midi?_

Le dit Tony éclata de rire et tout les autres au alentour zyeutant la lettre aussi.

_Enfin, c'était mieux que de jamais l'envoyer… Comme ça, c'est ce soir la bataille? Tony, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles! JE NE VEUX PAS!_(ce passage était constellé de larmes, elle avait dû être sur les genoux de la responsable quand elle dictait)_Tony, dit-moi que tu vas survivre!_

_Bon, pour continuer, j'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer. Fait approcher ton professeur de duel, Tonks._

Anthony fit signe à la métamorphmage de s'approcher. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lit la lettre.

_J'ai appris, ce soir, en révélant que j'étais sorcière, que Tonks avait de la parenté, plus précisément un cousin qui s'appellait Théo Tonks. Il est à l'orphelinat avec moi. Il me dit aussi de dire que son père s'appellait David Tonks._

Da… David? C'é… c'était mon oncle préféré après Sirius! J'avais appris qu'il était mort dans un accident de voiture, mais j'ignorais qu'il avait un fils! Il n'avait que cinq ans de plus que moi, en plus!

_Pour finir, ça ne me tente pas de payer tes frais de mort, alors t'es mieux de vivre car je vais trouver un moyen de te zigouiller par delà les morts lorsque je saurais faire de la magie!_

Sa sœur avait grandi trop vite, songea Anthony. À la lettre, que la responsable avait dû modifier quelque peu, était cependant resté l'humour un peu cynique de sa sœur de cinq ans et demi. Trop cynique pour son âge…

_Lolyanne Goldstein et Théo Tonks_

Il avait signé de leurs propres mains, songea-t-il.

Ils jettèrent un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Six heures cinquante-trois. Tonks, Remus et Anthony discutait de l'affaire « Théo ». Tonks avait décidé que Théo viendrait vivre avec elle, si elle survivait au combat. Remus était parfaitement d'accord avec elle, à ses onze ans, il n'aurait qu'à l'inscrire dans un lycée moldu à la place de Poudlard.

Six heure cinquante-neuf. L'angoisse était constante. On avait hâte d'en finir, de cette guerre affreuse que personne ne voulaient, sauf les mangemorts. Tous tenaient leur baguette serrée contre leur cœur, attendant l'heure fatidique.

Le combat s'en vient, murmurra Harry. Il arrive…

Juste après cette phrase, on entendit des milliers de bruits de transplannement, indiquant que les mangemorts arrivaient.

Sept heure. Le combat pouvaient commencer.

STUPÉFIX!

Ce fut alors le chaos. D'un côté, les mangemorts, avec en tête les Lestrange, les Black, les Malefoy, les Parkinson, les Avery, les Nott, les Crabbe, les Goyle, Travers, Mulciber et Dolohov, suivis des sous-fifres qui devaient expérimenter leur première ou deuxième attaque. De l'autre, le quintuor et les membres de l'A.D., suivis au pied de l'ordre du phénix, des français, des bulgares et des parents, hommes et femmes d'Angleterre.

Au milieu de tout ceci, les deux ennemis les plus connu du monde magique.

Harry Potter.

Et…

Lord Voldemort.

Qui se toisaient comme de fauves.

Bonjour Tom, tu veux du thé, offrit Harry à Voldemort en souriant.

Harry n'y pouvait rien, il était tellement angoissé dans des batailles de ce genre qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de l'humour, aussi vaseux soit-il. Et là, il était tellement angoissé qu'il parlait elfique.

Que dit-tu, Potter? Je comprendrais peut-être si tu parlerais dans la bonne langue!

Petit Tommy est enragé? Pauvre lui, il n'a jamais pu avoir une invitation pour le thé dans sa jeunesse… continua Harry en elfique.

On pouvait voir sur le champ de bataille six personnes sourire à cette phrase, tout en se battant avec acharnement dans un duel contre certains mangemorts. Jessica était en train de se battre avec Avery, celui qui avait osé embobiné son petit-ami dans le camp des mangemorts. Ginny était contre Nott, accompagnée de Luna, Ron était contre Malefoy avec Fred, Hermione s'occupait de Pansy, avec Nick et Marco et Neville était avec Rodolphus Lestrange, accompagné de George.

On pouvait aussi voir Nymphadora avec Parvati s'occuper de Bellatrix Black et un certain Remus Lupin acculant son ancien ami sur un poteau de but pour le Quidditch.

POTTERRRRRRR!

Quoi? demanda-t-il en anglais, cette fois-ci.

Ai au moins l'obligeance de parler la bonne langue en présence d'une autre personne!

Vous êtes une personne, vous, Tom Elvis Jedusor?

Voldemort, rempli de rage, lui lança un sort d'égorgement, qu'il évita avec adresse.

En plus, ça ne sait pas viser!

Inutile de dire que le mage noir était en état de rage complète.

Potter, aujourd'hui, tu goûteras à ma vengeance!

Mais oui, mais oui…

STUPÉFIX!

Harry l'évita.

Pffff, sortilège de cinquième année, tout les membres de l'A.D. le connaissent et il y en a deux en première année!

Voldemort était furieux, sa seule envie était d'ôter ce sourire suffisant de ce visage tant honni. (N/J-A : Ou de cette face à varger dedans, au choix…)

Oh, le Voldie est furibond et écume de rage… Ce n'est pas sensé être les chiens qui écument de rage de cette façon? Non, c'est vrai, ce sont les pitoyables serpents aux yeux rouges qui le font…

Voldemort, de rage, venait de lui balancer un coup de poing.

Rabaissé à se battre à la moldue? dit Harry en se frottant la joue, où le coup de poing l'avait atteint. Pitoyable, vous êtes tombés bien bas, je pensais que votre honneur pseudo-sang-pure vous l'empêchait. Remarque, vous êtes fils de moldu…

PAK, un nouveau coup atteingnit Harry sur l'autre joue.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. En plus, ça ne sait pas frapper, mon cousin moldu frappe mieux que vous. Remarque, vous avez 68 ans… Exact? Jamais appris à se battre à la moldue… Vous voulez que je vous apprenne?

Et avant d'obtenir la réponse, il envoya un bon crochet du droit au pauvre mage noir, qui vola six mètres plus loin.

Pratique, la magie elfique nous donnant deux fois plus de force…

Voldemort se releva en grognant.

Potter, tu vas payer…

Depuis combien de temps me dis-tu ça, Tom? Depuis combien de temps? Depuis près de seize ans et même depuis ma conception, avec la prophétie.

Qu'elle est cette prophétie, d'ailleurs?

Harry rit.

Toujours le dernier au courant, ria-t-il. Le dernier à savoir qui sont vos traîtres.

On vit un Severus Rogue sourire, non loin de là, qui l'entendait merveilleusement bien.

Rogue…

Oui, Rogue… Severus Rogue, le meilleur occlumancien et maître des potions que je n'ai rencontré jusqu'ici. Celui-là même qui m'a donné mes cours d'occlumancie. Voldemort, c'est grâce à un de vos anciens mangemorts que je résiste à merveille à vos intrusions. Grâce au seul mangemort qui a reconnu ses torts, qui n'a pas eu peur de tourner sa veste et de changer de camp, qui savait qu'il allait mourir. Pas comme une certaine moumoune appelée Peter Pettigrow qui a peur de son maître et qui s'est mis du côté du mal que pour s'assurer de survivre… Hein, Pettigrow, hein?

Harry se tourna vers Pettigrow. Celui-ci combattait contre son vieil ami.

Avant, tu avais des amis qui t'aimait. Et tu les as trahis, trahis pour sauver ta pitoyable petite vie. Et dire qu'on t'a envoyé à Gryffondor!

Peter le regardait bizarrement, Remus s'était tourné vers lui aussi.

Avant, tu avais des amis qui t'aimait, maintenant, tu as des amis qui t'haïssent, deux au Paradis, l'un en train de faire un duel avec toi.

Harry sourit, Remus aussi.

Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange que tu vas mourir de la main de ton ancien ami, le meilleur homme que l'on pouvait rencontrer sur nos routes, mais que lorsqu'il devient notre ennemi, il peut tuer de sang froid, comme il le fait à chaque pleine lune que le ciel lui donne?

Harry s'arrêta pour prendre sa respiration. Voldemort le toisait du regard, ne l'attaquant pas, récupérant de ses blessures.

C'est un loup-garou, oui, mais au moins, ses amis n'avait aucune inquiètude qu'il les dénoncerait à Tom, cher ennemi ici présent… contrairement à toi, infâme rat! D'ailleurs, le rat est ton animagi, il représente bien ta personnalité… STUPÉFIX!

Le rayon rouge se dirigea en direction de Peter, qui l'évita en culbutant quelques mètres plus loin.

Tom… Tu as vraiment des mangemorts pitoyables…

Et ils combattirent ainsi pendant des heures. Sortilèges elfiques, runiques, ancestraux, antiques, angéliques et magie blanche s'entrechoquait à la magie noire.

Harry s'interrompit soudain en plein combat. Il commença une incantation sous les yeux étonné du mage noir qui se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il foutait.

Potter…

Par la force des 8 éléments, par la force de la vie et de la mort, du paradis et de l'enfer, de la magie blanche et de la magie noire, que cette âme soit maudite… dit-il en elfique. Par la force des 8 éléments, par la force de la vie, de la mort, du ciel, de l'enfer, de la magie blanche et de la magie noire, que son âme soit maudite…dit-il en langue normale.

Que fais-tu, Potter…

… Par la force de la magie elfique, de la magie ancestrale, de l'ancienne magie, de la magie runique, de la magie antique et de la magie des anges, que cette âme soit maudite jusqu'à la fin des temps… dit-il en elfique. Par la force de la magie elfique, de la magie ancestrale, de l'ancienne magie, de la magie runique, de la magie antique et de la magie des anges, que cette âme soit maudite jusqu'à la fin des temps… dit-il en langue normale.

Que…

Par la force du métal et du bois, de l'eau et du feu, de la terre et de l'air, du paradis et de l'enfer, des anges et des démons, de toutes les magies de monde, je demande que Lucifer et Dieu ainsi que leurs accompagnateurs viennent ici juger sentence à cet être qui ne mérite que la mort… dit-il en elfique. Par la force du métal et du bois, de l'eau et du feu, de la terre et de l'air, du paradis et de l'enfer, des anges et des démons, de toutes les magies de monde, je demande que Lucifer et Dieu ainsi que leurs accompagnateurs viennent ici juger sentence à cet être qui ne mérite que la mort… dit-il en langue normale.

Un éclair blanc surgit du ciel et un noir de la terre. On vit alors apparaître Dieu en personne suvi de Lucifer.

On demande à nos accompagnateurs de venir se poster à côté de nous, s'exclàmèrent en même temps les deux voix mythiques.

Ce que tous virent alors, c'est un ange et un démon surgir du tas de personne en combat et voler côte à côte et s'installer au côté du diable et de dieu.

Je demande la sentence pour la personne incarnée en Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry.

Je demande à dieu et diable, ainsi qu'à mon ange et mon démon gardien de faire procès à ce mage noir. Je demande à Dieu, Lucifer, Jessica Angel et Ellie Roch de décider de la sentence que mérite Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Les mangemorts encore vivants et les combattants du bien s'était arrêtés d'un même geste et s'était tournés, bouche-bée, vers celles qu'on considèraient comme une excellente professeur de DCFM et une étudiante en troisième année à Serdaigle. Voldemort, quant à lui, était cloué au sol sans possibilité aucune.

Dieu prit la parole.

Jugement sera fait, Harry James Potter.

Et ils se tournèrent les quatre et commencèrent à discuter. Quelques heures, quelques mangemorts et quelques combattant tués plus tard, ils se tournèrent vers le champ de bataille.

Nous avons décidé du verdict, dit Lucifer. Pour commencer, je donnerais mon avis, suivi de Dieu, Ellie et Jessica.

À ce moment, des anges apparurent, ainsi que des démons. On en connaissait certains, d'autres étaient inconnus. Ils étaient venu pour le Jugement Dernier, celui qui déciderait si la vie sur Terre continuerait ou si elle périraient.

Pour ma part, dit Lucifer, il en va sans contredire que Jedusor sera accueilli avec bonheur en enfer et sera condamné à être fouetté par les démons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Tous sourirent, il y avait déjà Lucifer de d'accord.

Quant à moi, je donnerais avec plaisir Jedusor à mon ami ici présent et tous ceux qu'il a tué auront un droit de visite pour aller l'injurier et le traiter de tout les noms qu'ils le veulent.

On vit les deux anges les plus connus après Harry sourire. Ils seront les premiers à le faire.

Quant à moi, dit Ellie, et je pense que ma prof adorée est d'accord…

Je le suis…

Nous comdamnerons donc Voldemort à une vie infernale au sein du peuple des enfers. Bien des gens ayant combattu, aujourd'hui, iront en enfer, dit Ellie, mais l'enfer n'est pas le mythe du rouge et chaud. Il fait bon y vivre…

Sauf lorsque tu as commis des meurtres pour rien… Autrement dit, tout les mangemorts seront accueillis en enfer, dit Jessica.

Nous te comdamnons donc, Tom Elvis Jedusor, à l'enfer éternel.

Après avoir dit cette phrase, le vent tourna en tornade, les eaux sortirent du lac, le saule cogneur s'agita en tous sens et des arbres déracinèrent, un feu sortit de la terre, la terre elle- même bougea, faisant un tremblement de terre, les couteaux des combattants s'envolèrent, une lumière aveuglante aveugla tout le monde et une lumière noire assombrit ensuite tout le monde.

Et les éléments se déchaînèrent pour la comdamnation de Lord Voldemort. On vit les anges et les démons tourner autour de Voldemort, les anges criant « VENGEANCE, VENGEANCE EST ENFIN FAITE! » et les démons regardant cela avec désolation. Les magies se déchaînèrent ensuite et puis, Voldemort fut réduit en poussière.

Voldemort n'était plus.

Le combat était terminé.

Une jeune fillette de 10 ans, qui s'appellait Gabrielle Delacour et était la sœur de Fleur, était venue pour voir comment allait le combat. Elle était arrivée lorsque Voldemort avait été réduit en poussière. Elle courut vers Poudlard, s'engouffra dans la grande salle, courut jusqu'à la salle sur demande, y entra et s'assit.

Et puis, lui demanda un garçon. Comment ça va là-bas?

Voldemort…

Tout le monde frissonna.

EST MORT! cria-t-elle.

On entendit une succession de cris de joie pure et des sourires à tout va. Elle commanda des bières aux beurres, sa sœur lui ayant expliqué le principe du fonctionnement de la salle et ils burent à la santé d'Harry Potter, celui-qui-avait-enfin-détruit-Voldemort.

Qu'est-ce qui… s'exclama une voix qui entrait dans la salle.

Puis voyant les jeunes enfants heureux de plus de 6 ans boire de la bierraubeurre en tenant des bébés tout aussi joyeux, la jeune femme les fixa d'un regard noir.

Qui a sorti sans permission?

Les enfants firent un sourire gêné. Gabrielle s'avança.

GABRIELLE DELACOUR! NE ME REFAIS JAMAIS ÇA! s'écria sa sœur ainée, Fleur.

Elle s'avança dans la salle et ordonna que la salle puisse contenir tout ceux qui allait entrer.

Ce fut des centaines de personnes qui entrèrent dans la salle sur demande, agrandie magiquement.

Voldemort est vaincu, il a été jugé par le conseil suprême, dit Harry. Mais certains mangemorts se sont évadés, il faudra faire attention.

Les mangemorts évadés étaient les Lestrange, les Black, les Malefoy, les Parkinson, les Avery, les Nott, les Crabbe, les Goyle, Travers, Mulciber, Dolohov et une vingtaine de sous-fifres.

Mais le monde pouvait maintenant respirer presque sans crainte, Voldemort était enfin détruit et les mangemorts devaient se battre pour sauver leur vie.

Épilogue – Après…

Dix-neuf juin, Poudlard…

Ça change, un monde sans Voldemort, dit Harry. Ça change vraiment. Je regrette mes aventures…

Moi aussi, dirent les autres. On s'y était habitué…

Je sais, on les regrette tous, Potter. Moi, j'ai fait les deux époques…

Bonjour, Professeur Rogue. Comment va Jessica? demanda Luna.

Bien, elle récupère de sa destitution de rang d'ange.

En effet, Jessica, à la fin du combat, avait été prise d'un soudaine douleur, ses ailes s'étaient résorbées avec lenteur et elle avait été dans le coma pendant une journée. Maintenant, elle était encore plus pleine de vie, si c'était possible.

Ellie avait eu le même problème pour le rang de démon et Tom avait été à son chevet pendant tout ce temps, délaissant sa sœur, qui elle, l'avait délaissé pour Olivier Dubois, son petit-ami depuis quatre ans. Ellie resplendissait de vie également.

Dit, Ry, Nymphie va m'adopter, dit? demanda un garçon couché sur son ventre.

Théo, elle est partie au ministère pour ça. Elle le doit à son oncle préféré, dit Harry.

Dit, tu penses que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, Ry?

Je ne sais pas, tu as autant de chance d'en avoir que non. Mais Tonksie t'aimera toujours, même si tu es moldu.

Tonks aurait grogné en apprenant que Harry l'appellait Tonksie.

Et pour les bébés, elle va plus aimer le bébé que moi! dit le garçonnet.

Mais non, Théo, elle t'aime tout autant, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Le bébé va être un garçon ou une fille? demanda Théo.

Les deux.

Comment ça, les deux?

Il y aura un garçon et une fille.

Deux bébés?

Oui, deux bébés?

Mais comment y font pour tenir, là-dedans? demanda Théo. Déjà un, ça ne tient pas…

Théo, à cet âge là, ils ne sont pas plus gros qu'un gros raisin…

C'est petit, un raisin, comment ça ils sont petits?

Parce qu'ils vont grossir et grossir et puis finalement, une journée, Tonksie va accoucher.

C'est quoi, accoucher?

Quand le bébé sort du ventre…

Ah, ok… Mais comment ils sortent?

Ginny pouffa.

Ça, tu le saura plus tard, à moins que tu vois accoucher une de nous quatre…

T'attends un bébé aussi? Ça paraît pas…

Normal, mes bébés ont la même grosseur que Tonksie.

Mes?

J'attends aussi des jumeaux. Hermione et Luna aussi.

Je confirme, dirent les deux autres, occupées avec des enfants de deux ans qui voulaient une histoire.

Ça va faire… ça va faire… dit le petit garçon en essayant de trouver.

8 bébés, dit Ginny. Huit beaux bébés mignons. Tu les prendras, une journée.

Cool! Les bébés de Tonksie vont être mes petits cousins, non?

Oui, Théo… Maintenant, j'espère que tu préfères la compagnie de Loly que moi, alors va jouer avec elle, c'est plus amusant, dit Harry.

Viiiiiiii!

Et le petit partit en direction de Lolyanne et son frère, qui était avec Karie. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

Anthony s'approcha d'eux alors que les enfants couraient dans la grande salle. En ce jour d'été, Poudlard était un orphelinat pour élèves ayant perdus leurs parents. Les membres de l'A.D. était là dans leur intégrité, Fleur aussi, ne s'étant pas trouvé d'appartement. Krum était également là et semblait loucher sur la jolie vélane française, ce que Gabrielle trouvait drôle. Fleur avait d'ailleurs décidée de l'inscrire à Poudlard pour la rentrée.

On dénotait quelques frères et sœurs d'élèves, qui restaient là jusqu'à la rentrée et allaient ensuite dans des centres d'accueil moldus jusqu'aux vacances.

Puis, ça serait la rentrée avec les professeurs. Il y avait trois postes à combler.

Duel, qu'on avait décidé de réinstaurer et où Fleur s'était montrée partante, excellente duelliste qu'elle était.

Vol, ou Victor Krum s'était proposé, de un parce qu'il avait décidé de laisser tomber les coupes du monde de Quidditch, de deux, pour être proche de sa douce, tout le monde le savait sauf Fleur.

Et enchantements, que Jessica reprenaient.

Au mois de Janvier, il faudrait trouver un bon professeur de métamorphose, sinon Tonks serait obligée de faire les cours en traînant un bébé avec elle.

Heureusement, ils en avaient déjà trouvé un.

Un certain Tom Casteel, très bon en métamorphose – Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas animagus? OUI! – s'était proposé et assisterait le professeur pour la première partie de l'année, pour apprendre le métier et gagner de l'argent. La raison qui se cachait en dessous était qu'il voulait voir sa petite amie, qui allait entamer sa quatrième année, peut-être sa cinquième.

En effet, la plupart des membres de l'A.D. avaient décidés de faire deux années en une. Ellie, Rock, Rick, Andrew, Nick, Marco, Samantha, Tabatha, Dennis, Samara, Sabine, Morgane, Raven et Lilith passerait donc leurs BUSES cette année, Simon, Patrick, Ginny, Luna, Colin et Karie leurs ASPIC, en même temps que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Anthony, Terry, Parvati, Lisa, Justin, Anthony, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Fanny et Dean passerait les leurs.

Jane et Éric avait eux aussi décidé de faire deux ans dans un, rejoignant Keith et sa petite amie Tiffany en troisième année.

Tout les membres de l'A.D., à la fin, allait faire deux ans en un et finirait en six ans le programme scolaire… ou presque.

Et tous pouvaient le faire sans problème.

Tonks apparut devant eux, suivi de Remus, avec un contrat à la main.

Et? demanda Hermione, arrivée au transplannement du couple.

Théo, tu es officiellement notre enfant! dit Tonks. Théo Tonks-Lupin, ça sonne bien…

Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

Et le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de la future maman.

Dit, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que t'attendais DEUX bébés? dit-il en essayant de faire les yeux noirs.

Tonks se tourna vers les six et voya Harry qui faisait la face « J'ai rien fait, je suis la petite fleur qui vient d'éclore… » Selon Tonks, la fleur avait dû retenir quelques bribes de sa vie antérieure.

Je pensais que je te l'avais dit. T'a une idée pour les noms? demanda Tonks.

Vi, pour la fille, ce serait Lena, comme la jeune femme de l'orphelinat et l'autre, ça serait David.

Tu es bon en nom, je réserve pour la prochaine fois que j'ai un bébé…

Pourquoi?

Parce que les noms sont déjà choisi, mais ce sera pour les deux prochains que je prendrai ces noms. Les noms des bébés seront Andromeda et Sirius.

Ces noms était réservés depuis leurs morts à tout les deux.

Comme ta maman?

Oui, Andromeda pour ma mère. Sirius, c'est pour mon cousin, il est mort, tué par ma tante.

Laquelle?

Le garçon avait eu connaissance de l'existence des tantes de Tonks la veille.

Bellatrix.

La sadique?

Ouais, la sadique. J'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas nous déranger…

Mais le méchant pas beau est pas supposé être mort?

Tous rirent à cette phrase.

Oui, mais pas Bellatrix.

Ah… dit Théo. Hé, Rem'?

Quoi?

Je pourrais avoir une chambre bleue, dit?

Si tu veux.

Miciiiiiiiiiii! T'es le plus gentil tonton! dit Théo.

Bah viiiiii!

Et Théo alla jouer avec les autres enfants.

La paix était enfin revenue et les enfants pouvait grandir dans l'insouciance la plus complète.


End file.
